Lessons in Brotherhood
by keyqueen
Summary: Growing up in a dysfunctional family, Daniel never really had a big brother he could count on. When he discovers that he is no longer the family baby, He is detemened to be a better brother to his new sibling then the one he had, but without a guide he must learn how through trail and error. Will he Succeed? Or will he fail like Alex before him?
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to the family

** This story begins roughly were season five would have, it also exempts most of the plot following season four episode "The Bermuda triangle." Here is a gist of how for this story, the final half of season four went. **

** Shortly after everyone returned from Bermuda, Cal and Matt Hartley fired Willamena. Hating her replacements, Marc came up with a plan to get her back at Mode, which involved framing the Hartley's for crimes around the office. Meanwhile Daniel was loathing having them around. He hated Cal for having a month long affair with his mother, and Matt for the way he treated Betty since the two broke up. So when a thousand dollars worth of clothing vanished, and the news showed a leaked video of them talking smack about the Meades, Daniel was more then happy to fire them with the help of his mother. He quickly, though reluctantly hired back Willamena as creative director. While Willamena was setting back up her office she praised Marc saying that she was proud of him and that he was becoming more like her everyday. With the Hartley's gone Betty requested her old job back telling Daniel that being an editor was more work then she was cut out for. Though the truth was she was worried about him since the whole joining a cult thing and wanted to keep an eye on him. Daniel agreed but asked if Betty would like some more responsibility then she would other wise receive as an assistant. He was answered with an enthusiastic "Yes". **

**Other notable changes includ, in this story the charictors do not live in NYC but a simieler city on anouther planet. I have also changed some of the charictors backgrounds, including reducing Marc's age and possably Daniel's as well. **

* * *

_"That's my brother, he's my brother"_ Was all Daniel Meade could think as he gazed at the unconscious 18 year old through the window in the hospital room. Watching his mother lean over the cot weeping, he did his best to work out his own emotions.

Less then a week ago this boy had just been a family employee, working at Mode. He was the brat who seemed only to live to make the other workers' lives miserable, the work place diva, the evil minion that aided schemes to bring the Meade's to their knees. And now, almost in the blink of an eye he was one of them. He was family.

Daniel knew how he should be feeling right now. He knew he should be happy that his family had just gotten bigger, sad that a relative was in critical condition, and remorseful for all the lost years with this special person he would never be able to make up. But he didn't feel any of that, he didn't actually feel anything. It was like his heart had completely frozen over.

"Mr. Meade?"

A feminine voice pulled him from he's thoughts. Looking up he saw a nurse coming down the hall towered him.

"Yes, that's my name" he said sounding almost as though he was telling himself almost as much as the nurse.

She gave him an understanding smile as if she was used to bereaved family members forgetting their own identities. "Your mother told us to be expecting you"

"Right…Um how….Um"

"How bad is he?" The nurse finished kindly

"Yah" Daniel confirmed

Some of the nurse's sweetness was slowly replaced by sadness as she answered Daniel's unasked question "I sorry Mr. Meade, but it's pretty bad, he took some serous brain damage, we're not sure how long he'll be out, and we won't know for sure how bad the damage is until… he regains consciousness."

Sensing some doubt in the Nurses voice Daniel pressed his forehead against to cool glass of the window. "You wanted to say _"IF"_ didn't you" he whispered.

"There is a chance," he felt the Nurse move closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just a chance that he won't ever wake up"

"It's not fair" Daniel choked as the reality of the past few hours started to sink in a little. "I already lost one brother I don't want to lose a brother I never even had."

"You might not" the Nurse said sweetly "He's pretty stable right now if you would like you can go in and be with him. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

"I don't know about that."

The nurse gave him skeptical look. "Sure he will, even in a coma he is still aware of people around him."

Daniel shook his head. "I know, it's not the first till I had someone in a coma. That's why I think it's best I stay away." Then at her confused look. "We're not really close, kinda the opposite"

"Well regardless of your relationship before you're brothers now." The nurse said giving him a little push to the door. "There's no better time to start building that bond. Trust me if you don't even try you'll probable regret it for the rest of your life."

"I guess your right." Daniel relented as he begun walking to the door. Walking past her he realized she had never given her name so he stole a quick peek at her name tag. "Lizflor" sound of healing; her parents must have really wanted her to become a doctor he thought.

Inside the room he pulled up a second chair to sit next to Clara. "Mom" he whispered as he put his hand on her back. "You do know he is aware of what's going on right?"

Clara slowly sat up to look at who had been yesterday her youngest child. "So?" she asked.

"So, he's probably thinking "Why the heck is Clara Meade bailing over me like a crazy lady""

Clara couldn't help but to give her son a small smile. He always could make her laugh. "Oh Danny, he saw me throw a wine bottle at Willamena's office door the other day, he already knows I'm crazy."

"True" Daniel smiled back, he was glad to see him mom could still be happy even in this dark hour. Even though they had there ups and downs over the years he still felt dedicated to her. She was his mother after all.

"I'm glad you're here Daniel I really am. I had started to worry you wouldn't show up." Daniel could sense where this was going. "I don't know how you feel about him, about all the things he's done to Mode over the years."

Daniel looked away, finding a spot on the wall to keep his attention while he worked around with his thoughts and feelings. "I'm not sure I know how I feel about it either." After brief pause Daniel made his decision, "No I'm willing to let that rest in the past if he quits. He is just a kid after all, and he was following orders most of the time."

For the first time since entering the room Daniel looked down at the younger boy. Reaching out a timid hand he brushed a lock of wavy brown hair from his closed eyes. In that moment Daniel remembered a conversation his parents once had. Clara had just asked Brad why he felt so responsible for Willamena's new intern. Brad simply responded "Because when ever I look at that kid, I don't see some scrawny kid from the street, I see Daniel at his age." That answer must have satisfied Clara because she never brought it up again. For years though Daniel wondered what his father saw in the brat that made him think of him. Right then looking down at him almost all grown up Daniel

Saw it too.

"Welcome to the family Marc Saint-James, No Marc Meade.


	2. Chapter 2-How did this Happen?

It was about 6 in the morning when Daniel was awakened from his sleep by a knock on the door.

"Have you been here all Night?" A familiar sweet sounding voice asked

Looking up Daniel saw Lizflor standing in the doorway with an arm full of medical supplies. "Yah, I kind of promised my mom, it was the only way I could get her to go home and get some rest"

Lizflor smiled, "That's really sweet of you. You know you're not at all like the Press makes you out to be."

Daniel sat forward curious. "And how would that be?"

Lizflor laughed a little as she worked with her tools on the other side of Marc's bed "Like a party boy with lots of girls, braking hearts left and right"

Daniel chuckled in relief, nothing new he should be concerned about just the same old same old tall. "No that's the old me, with a little help I left that person behind ages ago. Urm…. your not going to…like stick that in his arm are you?" he added as Lizflor had just pick up a needle that looked like it was about three inches long.

"I see, it's nice to know people can change always gives me hope" she said as she made sure the needle was firmly attached to its rubber tube. Then seeing Daniel eyeing it she added " I also didn't take you for the squeamish type, you might want to look away then as that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Daniel turned to face the wall. "What exactly is that for any way" he asked

Just some fresh fluid with some nutrients added since he obviously can't eat or drink right now" A moment later "Alright I'm all done you can turn around"

He turned back around just as a second Nurse entered the room. "No more needles please" he begged to the amusement of both of them.

"Not right now" the second nurse promised, judging be the name tag his name was Jarico. "I'm actually just here to tell you that you have some visitors, Someone by the name Betty Sworaz?"

"Betty?!" Daniel felt his heart leap a little he really needed to talk to someone about all of this and he could not imagine any one better then his assistant "Of course can she come in?"

A few minuets after the Nurses left, Betty was standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling Daniel" she asked

"I'm still kind of in shock" he emitted. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed again leaning forward with his hands locked together elbows resting on his knees.

"Well you look horrible" She said Matter-of-factly. "And for you that's saying something"

Daniel chuckled, Betty really was what he needed right now. "Your right and the funny part is I think Marc would agree if his could see me right now."

"I know he would" she said taking the chair originally occupied by Clare. "Your mom told me about the DNA test, and that it came back positive. I know my family isn't as nearly as interesting as your so I can't give you much advice but I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks Betty, your really good friend" Daniel looked over at Marc " I just can't quite wondering how this all happened, I mean on one hand it feels like it happened so fast, but on the other it feels like it was a long time coming. The past week feels kind of blurry and I can't quite make out where it all began, how it happened. I mean I know when … how…Marc happened; I sort of figured it out."

Daniel leaned back in his chair remembering. It all started with his father's affair. After Clara found out she was devastated, she packed her bags and left town, not to be seen for over six weeks. Feeling guilty Brad broke it off with his mistress, immediately. After giving Clara her space he began to try and track her down. Daniel found out from Alexis then Alexander, that their father found her staying with another man but was able to convince her to return home.

_"That had to be it"_ He thought_ "Some time during those six weeks…Marc was made, and this while thing was set into motion."_

Daniel snapped him self back to the present. "You know Betty, the hardest part about this whole thing, is that he was a part of my life this whole time and I was too blind to see him."

Next to him Betty made a sympathetic noise. "Don't blame your self Daniel you couldn't have known. Your mom didn't even know till she saw his real birth certificate."

"He might not ever wake up, Betty" Daniel shook his head. "I can't stand the thought that the only memories I'll ever have of my own brother are ones with him in the background…working for someone who's sole mission in life is to bring down my families name. Not even knowing it his family his trying to destroy"

Betty sat in silence for a moment trying to thing of what to say that would comfort him. "I keep trying to bring up all the memories I can about him but it's hard. Even though he was always there I never really paid attention."

"I did remember the first it I saw him though. He wasn't even thirteen yet; Dad had gotten some bad publicity shortly before that. To make up for it he signed up for a outreach program for troubled kids. The volunteers had to choose one child from a local home and take them to work for a week. Dad chose Marc. Alex and I were kind of mean to him. One time Alex dared me to lock him in the women's bathroom. When Fay summers went in she found Marc curled up in the corner crying. Later after he "Came out" Alex insisted it was my fault because the experience had scared him for life and I was the one who put him in there."

Betty had a hard time trying not to laugh as she looked at the look on her bosses' face. "I sure that's not true. I doubt it's your fault that Marc's gay."

"I know" Daniel relied "Although, now that I think about all the stuff we did to him, it's not that surprising he turned out to be so mean himself"

"Well he's only 17 so theirs probably still to undo all of that"

"18"

"What?" Betty asked

"He's 18 now, his birthday was last week."

"Well seems to me like your making some good steps toward Brotherhood"

Both Betty and Daniel turned to face the voice. Lizflor was standing in the door way with a tray in her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, But I was bringing in a few things."

Daniel stood up to help her. "That's alright I don't mind." Seeing that the tray was filled with food he gave her a confused look. "I thought you said Marc couldn't eat solid food?"

"It's not for him silly," Lizflor giggled "You may not be my patient but as a nurse it's my job to make sure every one is healthy. And since it didn't seem like you would be feeding yourself any time soon I thought I'd help you out here I brought enough for your friend too."

"Thanks I appreciate it" Daniel said as he took the tray.

"You're welcome Mr. Meade," Lizflor gave him gentle smile.

"Ohhh, Out with it lover boy." Betty coaxed after Lizflor left, leaving them to enjoy their breakfast

"She's nice and seems to understand what I'm going through, that's it." Daniel put down, as he absentmindedly piled an orange. He was gazing at the cot where his brother lay to make Betty think he was focusing on him. But the truth was he was thinking about Lizflor, more accurately he was thinking about what she had said.

He was thinking about last night when she told him that if he didn't try to build a bond with Marc he would regret it, also what she had just said about him making steps toward brotherhood. Beep inside he knew she was right, but unless getting a sex-change was part of the norm he didn't know the first thing about brotherhood. But he made a promise to himself then and there that if Marc did come through Ok he was going to be a better brother to Marc then Alex ever was to him.

_"At least we have one thing to our advantage,"_ He thought to himself _"we'll never have to fight over romantic partners" _

Later in the afternoon, after Betty had left and Clara came back, Daniel decided to take a walk down the street to stretch his legs. The streets of Ancha Angales were always jam packed with traffic but having grown up here the sound was as good as a lullaby to him. Today though he could barely hear the noise over the chorus of his thoughts.

_"He's my Brother, I have a brother again." _Was once again, all he could think but this time without the numbness of the previous night. Now that the shock had died out and the memories of the past week or so came flooding back Daniel was finally able to try to make sense of it all. 

Sitting down on a bus bench he looked up into the sky and asked the clouds.

"How did this happen?"


	3. Chapter 3- Teenage Meltdown

A melt down

As Betty arrived at Meade publishing on Monday morning she could not believe that she was late again. Normally she came to work before Daniel but for some reason this week she was having trouble waking up on time. Fortunately for her Daniel didn't seem to notice.

As she stepped off the elevator she was greeted with the familiar sight of Marc Saint-James talking to Amanda at the front desk. She did not feel like dueling with him first thing in the morning, not before she could get an idea of his mood. To avoid him, Betty slipped into a side corridor and made in the general direction of her desk. She knew she would have to encounter him sometime later that day, she just found it was easier to face him if she had some idea of what to expect. Even after working with him for four years she still could not predicted his reaction about anything. . One minute he was friendly and sweet, the next he was just a big pain in the neck. Marc was like a human chameleon, changing he's attitude as often as he changes clothes. Which now that she thought about it was more often then the average person. She wondered probably not for the first time how an earth an intern, an underage one at, that could afford so much designer clothing.

Lost in her thought's she did not see Willamena walking down the narrow hallway in the opposite direction.

"Watch where you're walking Sworaz!" Mode's creative director snapped as she regained her self.

"I am so sorry" Betty apologized as she began picking up the copies of mode that Willamena had been carrying "I was thinking about something"

"Oh Betty!" Willamena cried as she stood waiting for her to finish. "Every time you start thinking you only prove why you shouldn't. Thank you!"

Betty Pushed her glasses back on her noise as the older women made her way down the hall. Shaking the encounter off, she continued to her desk. After setting her stuff down she started to check her email. Just as she was opening an email from a designer someone wanted to hire, she heard foot steps behind her. Looking with her peripheral, Betty saw that Marc was being escorted to his desk by Willamena.

"I don't like having to go all the way a crossed the floor the find you!"

"You didn't have to." She barely heard him mutter under his breath.

Waiting for Willamena's response, it took a minute for her to notice she was holding her own breath. Luckily for Marc, Willamena didn't seem the hear him.

"Sit." She ordered as she pointed at he's chair. Disobediently Marc continued to stand in the area between his and Betty's desks. "Fine have it your way! But you had better not leave this area" The creative director went into her office leaving her assistant alone.

Betty brought her attention back to her computer screen before Marc could see that she had been watching the whole scene. At that time Daniel came out of his office.

"Hay Betty, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I just got an email from Lakram, He can't help with the shot. He is going to be on the Wargan colony at the time."

"Really?! That's bad, I'll see if I can find someone else. Hopefully Macy won't be too disappointed."

"You and me both" Betty sighed, She wasn't looking forward to seeing the photo shot coordinator in tears.

"I'll tell her latter. I'm going to make a coffee run, want any thing?"

"Sure I'll take my regular." Betty said with a smile. Ideally it was the assistant that fetched the coffee but not with them it could go either way. It was one of those things she liked about her relationship with Daniel; in a lot of ways he treated her like an equal instead of just a subordinate. "Thanks"

"No problem" Daniel was already walking toward the elevator. Shortly after he left Betty stole a quite glance at Marc. He was still standing with his back to her but was closer to his desk then before. His head was bowed as he seemed to be staring intently at the floor and, it look to her like he was pulling at his vest. Every thing about his demeanor today just screamed "upset", making her glade she had chosen an alternative rout to put off a confrontation with him. At the same time she couldn't help but to wonder what put him into such a tizzy.

"_Knowing him probably boyfriend trouble, or lack there of." _She thought to her self as she went back to her email. About thirty minutes later as she was sipping the coffee Daniel brought her, Willamena came rushing out of her office with her typical air of ultra importance.

"Marc, get Casper on the phone right away!"

Unnoticed by Betty at some point Marc had taken his set once he felt the order to do so had lost its effect. He was now resting his head in his right hand, staring vacantly a crossed his and Betty's area with a very depressed look.

"Get him on yourself; you can dial a stupid number."

Willamena looked back at him in shock. "What did you say to me!?"

"So you're playing deaf now, too?" Marc returned avoiding looking her in the eye.

"How dare you!" she said sharply

"You don't know what I dare" His reply was just above a whisper.

"Marc Saint-James you stop this! Right this instant!" she sounded like a parent addressing a child throwing a tantrum.

People from the cubical behind Betty's desk started to poke their heads out to see what was going on. Even Daniel came out of his office, and walked over to Betty.

"Did she just loss another deal," he asked. To afraid to say any thing Betty just shook hear head.

Back a cross the assistance's area Willamena was trying her hardest to have a stare down with Marc, but he would still not make eye contact with her. In fact he has not showing any sing that her yelling had any effect on him.

"What in the world has gotten into you, Marc! Stand up!"

Marc remained in his set "Quite telling me what to do! I'm sick of it, Sick of all of you!" with that he jumped up and bolted for the exit leaving everyone staring after him.

As everyone began to disappear back into there cubicles Willamena rounded on Daniel. "Do something about this, Meade!"

"What do you want me to do?" Daniel retorted "He's your assistant. Maybe next time something doesn't go your way don't take it out on him."

"I don't need your advice," Willamena shot back "Marc clearly need's hormone therapy before the plague of male puberty consumes him"

Daniel crossed his arms and leaned back on Betty's desk," Well, sounds like a job for his guardian to me.

Clenching her jaw Willamena growled "Emancipation Overseer there's a difference."

Daniel sighed "Ok however you want to play it. Rodern!"

A nervous looking 27 year old emerged from the block of cubicles. "Yes, Mr. Meade" he asked wincing at the sight of Willamena.

"Marc needs some chill out time so I want you to fill in as Willamena's assistant for the time being."

"That is if you think you can handle it" Willamena told him her tone making it clear that she didn't think he could.

Not wanting to be put down so easy Rodern buffed up a little. "If a 17 year old can handle it of course I can."

Willamena rolled her eyes "Fine come on, then" She said before marching off back to her office.

Daniel leaned over to Betty. "Now that the witch is gone, what was that all about?"

"I'm not sure; Marc was just intentionally being incompliant. He wouldn't do what Willamena asked him and he kept back talking her. I don't know about you but I have never seen him quite like that before."

He thought about it for a second. "Maybe he's really starting to get feed up with her, and I can't say I blame him. It's a miracle he lasted this long when you think about it. We all have our moments with her but he ends up front and center in her rage every time. Well, we had better get back to work though if we hope to make it to the press in time."

_The small thirteen year old boy watched the social worker approach his mother._

_"Miss. Wiener if you continue to leave your son unsupervised for extended lengths of time the planetary government of Earthens will have no chose but to remove Marc from your custody and place him in a orphanage until a more suitable family is found."_

_As his mother turned away, the boy looked up at the other women. "I don't want to be here" he said. "I want to run away." _

Marc sat at a table in the empty cafeteria trying to remove the memory from his mind. Some times he felt so alone. Most people his age think that life without parents or guardians is some kind of dreamland. Even he thought that at first, after being emancipated on his fourteenth birthday, he got his own apartment, made his own rules, and did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. But four years later the reality was finally catching up with him. It wasn't like he wished it never happened, honestly it didn't make a difference either way. Before his mom was never around so he practically had to find for himself anyway. At least this way he didn't have to duel with her hatful husband or her dreams of fame and power that where never going to come true.

No the hardest part about it was he right now he had a problem and had no one to turn to. He knew that as his overseer Willamena should obviously be his first chose but he was too afraid of how she would react. She would probably tell him to suck it up and be a man. On the other hand once she told everybody in the building Amanda would be more then happy to help him, only there wasn't any thing she could do about it. He had considered calling his social worker when it all started but he couldn't even stand to be around her for the five minuets every month that he is forced to see her.

He sighed wishing not for the first time that his father never died. Then every thing would still be, ok. _"It's ironic"_ he thought _"that this problem caused by my parent could be so much less scary if I still had a parent but I have no one." _


	4. Chapter 4 -The Mode Grinch

"Marc, what the heck are you doing?! You are such a Grinch sometimes!" Betty snapped at her crazed co-worker, the day after Marc's initial break down. Daniel stood with Willamena in the neutral area between their offices speechlessly, watching the scene unfold. .After having spent the remainder of Monday in a depressed slump, the younger man showed up that morning with the sole mission of making everyone else's lives just as miserable. Mid-way through Tuesday he confirmed that he was not finished with his cruel vendetta just yet, when he wiped most of the contents of Betty's desktop onto the floor.

"You're just a Hippo, what would you know?" Marc retorted as he tossed her graduation bunny to the floor.

"You did not just do that!" Betty stood up and started walking toward him.

Marc brought himself to his full height and focused on making himself look threatening. Something about the intense look on his face sent a shiver down Daniel's spine. Even though he was still just a teen, Marc was also already taller then most men that Daniel knew, which right now only added to his freighting demeanor.

"So what, if I did. You can't do any thing about it!" he growled kicking at the mess on the floor around him. "Back off!"

Daniel knew he needed to step in before it could escalate. "Marc, I'm going to have to ask you to pick up Betty's things and return them to her desk."

Marc clenched his jaw. "That's what the janitors are for."

Once he had marched off Willamena shot Daniel a look. "See what I have to live with?" She was answered by Daniels eye roll as she returned to her office.

"Daniel, should we do something about him?" Betty asked. "I mean this whole thing is starting to go to get out of hand." Daniel knelt down to help Betty pick up her stuff.

"You're telling me," Daniel agreed "This morning I caught him in the men's room T. everyone who came in. Oh and you probably don't want to eat the cafeteria lunch today. I don't think he likes the soup very much. But short of firing him the only thing I can think of is to give him space and wait it out. Hopefully he can get over it soon. I'm still open to suggestions though."

Betty was putting her pens and pencils back it to their cup. "I would normally say someone needs to confront him to find out what's got him like this. But since I most defiantly don't want to be the one to do it, I couldn't ask anyone else to either."

Setting a stack of papers on her desk, Daniel thought about it. "You know, that might be the right way to handle this, but it's going to be challenging. I have a call to make, why don't you take your break now?"

"I think I will." Betty agreed as they parted ways

Back in his office Daniel sat in the chair and leaned back. He really didn't know what to do about Marc, but the intern was obviously getting out of hand. He didn't want to fire him but if he kept it up much longer Daniel didn't think he would have a chose.

_"Maybe it's just a faze,"_ he thought picking up the phone receiver _"and he'll be over it in a few days._ _If he's having hormone problems then a trip to the doctor could help. Either way Betty's right, someone needs to confront him at some point, but who wants to do that?"_ Daniel shook the thoughts from his head as he refocused on making his phone call.

Macy winced at the sight of Marc clutching a pair of scissors in his hand as she walked passed the front desk. The photo shot coordinator quickly scurried away unnoticed by him. There were just some things in the universe that were just plain scary. A temperamental teen with a potential weapon was high on that list.

Amanda stared after her for a moment before turning back to her friend. "You sure know how to inflict fear in people. I like it." There was just a hint of flirty in her voice.

"Apparently I'm a Grinch," Marc announced sulkily as he worked meticulously at shredding the two year old magazines in front of him. Somehow destroying stuff made him feel better.

"Ahh, did someone tease you?" Amanda asked as if she was talking to a baby, running her hand over the side of his hairline.

Marc stabbed the scissors into the top magazine.

"Marcie Marc you okie ok."

Don't call me that!" Marc snapped pulling away from her attempted embrace.

Amanda gave him a dejected look. "You are a Grinch, what's up your birthday not going the way you planed?"

"It can't go the way I planed if I didn't plan anything." He mumbled. Marc scooped up some torn peaces of magazine into his hand and put then into the cardboard box originally containing the magazines.

"What do you mean no plans? What about me taking you out? We always have dinner together on our birthdays."

Marc look at the 19 year old, "No Mandy, I don't want to do anything!"

"But, it's your birthday! Why not!"

"Couse it don't matter and no one cares!" Marc shouted at her picking up his box and walking away.

"That's not true, I care." Amanda whispered after him. She could not help but to wonder what he was going to do with the box of shredded paper.

Marc stood outside the cubical block waiting for Macy to leave. He was sure Amanda was ticked at him for breaking their five year tradition, be he honestly didn't care right then. If everything worked out the way he hoped she wouldn't be part of his life much longer anyway, so it didn't matter if she hated him or not. He was more concerned with leaving this place, leaving Mode and leaving the city. He didn't really have any idea how he was going to make that happen. He did know that he couldn't stand working here much longer. He was sick and tired of being Willamena's slave and having her take every thing out on him. The only problem was he had no where else to go.

It took ten minutes but Macy did finely leave her cubical. Walking pasted Marc she gave him a suspicious frown which he returned with a bogus smile but she didn't say any thing. As soon as she was out of eye sight he rushed over to her desk and pulled out her cell phone from the draw. He soon found her contacts.

Mom, nope

Dad, defiantly not

Daniel Meade, Why the heck was he in here?

Sara, not helpful in the slightest

Then finally he found what he was looking for, pressing send he called Stevoren.

"Hey honey, what's up you never call me when you're at work." The man on the other end said as soon as he answered the call only to be greeted by silence. "Babe, are you there? Is some thing wrong?"

Making himself sound as old as possible Marc finely answered back. "Stay away from my girl, or else"

"Excu…" the stunned Stevoren could not finish his sentence before Marc hung up and returned the phone to its original place. Let Macy have fun sorting that out.

He now had some business to attend to in Willamena's office. He had hid the box of shredded magazines between his desk and the wall earlier while Rodern was having lunch. So all he had to do was distract Willamena. However, given their recent encounters that could prove to be difficult.

"Willie," He said in the sweetest voice he could master as he huged the door frame.

Looking up from the papers on her desk she gave a large sigh. "What do you want Marc? Unless you're here to apologies for your behavior and return to your duties I suggest you scram."

Biting back a rude retort, Marc chose to ignore the last part. "Tanner Jemerton's in the lobby. He said he wants to meet you in person." He informed her with mock excitement.

Willamena looked skeptical at first then slowly it seemed like she was buying it. "Tanner Jemerton? The Tanner Jenerton?" Marc nodded "Really? In the lobby you say? Well I had better not keep him waiting." With that she stood up and made her way to the elevator. Marc watched her leave for a second with disbelief, she had actually bought it. The moment was brief though, he had a plan that would not enact itself. To distract Rodern he grabbed the pen from his hand and tossed it in the direction of Betty's desk.

"Really, Marc?!" Rodern questioned looking up at him.

"Don't just sit there, go get it" Marc ordered leaning on the hope that his temporary replacement would be smart enough to comply rather then to try incur the wrath of a hormonal teen. At least for this department, fortune was working in Marc's favor. As soon as Rodern left to retrieve his pen, Marc pulled out the box and slipped unseen into Willanena's office.

Peering into the cabinets along one of the side walls Marc located a box identical to his own. Inside of it was a secret so dark that Willamena would kill anyone who touched it, the only five copies in existence of her failed magazine from over twenty years ago. She was so ashamed of it that she refused to let it ever see the light of day yet at the same time to attach to destroy them. Marc quickly switched to boxes out and made sure to leave the cabinet door ajar. If his plan worked Willamena would discover the box of old Mode issues and think that he had destroyed her magazine.

Walking out of the office, Rodern was returning to the desk and saw him coming out of the office. Hiding the box behind his desk Marc decided that being seen would probably help his plan along so he didn't mind.

"What are you up to?" Rodern asked

"Mind our own business." Marc shot back making the other man wish he hadn't said anything at all. Walking back to the front of the Mode floor Marc couldn't help but smile a little. He wasn't sure if in the long run all of his antics would make him feel better but right now he was feeling practically mischievous which took his mind off of the pain he was feeling deep down.

_"Betty was right_." he thought _"I am a Grinch."_


	5. Chapter 5-A firing squad

At 8:45, Daniel was packed up and preparing to leave for the day. It had been a long day and he was spent. Almost everyone else including Betty had left sometime ago. From her usual spot in his office Clara watched her son over the rim of a wine glass that she had clutched in her hand.

"We just can't seem to keep a designer to help for the June cover shut." He was explaining "so far we had three say they would, then back out claiming they had another obligation."

"All three?" Clara asked stretched out on the sofa. "That's a strange coincidence."

"Exactly, I've started to wonder if there's some bad press running around right now the designers are only finding out about after they've agreed to the job." Daniel smiled at his mother, he really liked these times. It wasn't uncommon after a practically hard day for him to talk to Clara about it.

"Don't be silly Danny, your talking about Meade publications, there's always bad press running around about us"

Daniel pressed his hands on his desk, and leaned forward on them. He couldn't help but to chuckle in agreement at his mother's words. "I guess you'…"

"I've had it! That basterd needs to go! Now!" the editor-in-chef was interrupted by Willamena slamming open his office door. Under her arm she was carrying a card board box that had "Mode" printed on the side.

On the sittie Clara sat up straight "Who wants who dead, and for what, now?" she asked ready to some gossip.

It did not take many of Daniel's brain cells to figure out who the creative director was talking about. "Willamena's assistant is going through a mood swing right now." He told the older woman.

"A Mood swing, Is that what you call it?!" Willamena burst "This is full out mutiny and he's go too far. Unfortunately thanks to your imbecile of a fathers' jury-rigging, according to his contract only the CEO of Meade or Editor in chef of Mode can fire him."

"Sssooo?" Daniel dragged out.

"So fire him!"

"Oh dear," Clara exclaimed cautiously from her perch. Even though she never technically worked at Mode she still knew all too well about the younger woman's temper.

"Willamena, I am not going to fire Marc." Daniel laid out slowly. He had been afraid that it would come to this all day. It wasn't as if the idea hadn't crossed his own mind. However he really didn't want too. Somehow the thought of firing a miner didn't set well with him. Especially if Marc was just going through a faze that could just as easily pass the next day or if he was having hormone trouble that a simple trip to the doctor could solve. Also aside from Betty, Marc was the only non-relative employee that his father had ever hand picked himself.

"I'm not going to fire him yet," Daniel added at the disgusted look he co-worker gave him. "I think we should wait him out, and if….."

"Wait him out!" Willamena shouted "I have waited him out Daniel. I'm done waiting I want him gone!"

"One day Willamena!" Daniel shouted back "It's only been one day!"

"You never raised boys, have you?" Clara asked calmly. She had been quietly enjoying the argument as if it was a scene in a movie, but now that she sensed it had entered familiar terrain she felt the need to backup her son. "Once they hit puberty it takes more then one day for them to get over their Fazes."

"Shut up you old hag, no one asked your two cents." Clara started to open her mouth to give the creative director a come back, but her youngest child spoke up before she could get any words out.

"When you're done insulting my mother you want to tell me what this is really about? Daniel demanded.

"As usual I don't know what the heck your talking about."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "For nearly the past 6 years Marc has worked obediently for you, and loyally participates in all your schemes at the risk incriminating himself. Now you're all for kicking him to the curb just because he's having a few "off days". I don't know about you two but, some thing about all that just doesn't add up to me."

Clara nodded her agreement.

"Fine," Willamena caved, she did not actually want to tell him this but if it made the boss change his mind about firing Marc then it would be worth the humiliation, "You forced me." she slammed the box down at Daniels desk and slid it toward him. "Marc just slapped me!"

Daniel had been reaching for the box but stopped and looked up in shock at Willamena. So that was it then, the truth was out. Everyone at Meade publications know about Willamena and her "pet" Marc. They also know that the only thing that allowed her to keep their relationship that way was her ability to impose fear in him, a fear that he would then turn on everyone else. If that fear was lost Willamena would undoubtedly loss control of him. However since Willamena successfully applied the same tactic to her dealings with adults no one thought the kid stood much of a chance. But now the unthinkable had happened, Marc had done something that no grown man had ever done. At least for one brief secant he had broken free from that fear. It was too unbelievable.

"He slapped you!?" Daniel and Clara asked in chorus.

"Yes, that's what I just said. Are you both deaf?"

Holding his hand up Daniel said. "Wait a minute can you tell me exactly what happened."

Willamena took a deep breath, "I don't see why to matters but fine. It started about 2 in the afternoon. Marc came by my office and told me I was needed in the front lobby." Willamena didn't fell like admitting that she only fell for it because she was star struck, so she decided to leave out the part about Jemerton. "I finally got down there, only to find out that I wasn't needed at all. When I came back up Rodern told me that Marc had distracted him and snuck into my office." Willamena paused for a secant before continuing. "About thirty minuets ago I was going through the cabinets in my office when I noticed that a box which contains something's of sentimental value to me had markings on it that weren't there before. Looking in side I found this." At this point in her story Willamena took the lid off of the box reviling shreds of paper. "I set out some people to hunt him down and get him into my office. At first I tried to reason with him but he started yelling. It escalated from there, after he slapped me I left. End of story."

Clara lowered her wine glass and looked over its brim at the other woman. "Did you by chance, slap him first?"

The creative director glared at her. "Are you kidding me?! I'm not that cruel, he's the one who's turned into a monster."

Clara leaned back in the sittie, feeling rather bored with the whole thing now. "Some monster in deed. Sounds like the boy's just learning to stand up for himself. About darn time he grew a back bone if you ask me."

"Well no one did!"

"Willamena!" Daniel snapped. Ever since Willamena had opened the box, he occupied himself with shifting through its contents. "I don't now what is so important to you that your willing to fire your assistant over its destruction, but these shreds are obviously from old issues of Mode." He informed her holding up a peace with a disjointed M in a familiar bold font.

"What?!" the color drained from Willamena's face. She was horrified and could not believe that she had been mad a fool of.

Before she could grab the box and retreat out of the office with her wounded pride Daniel reaffirmed his position. "I'm not going to fire Marc, but if it will put you at ease I will reassign him until he calms down."

"Do what ever you want." She growled snatching the box off his desk; which was slightly difficult because he had his hand resting on tope of one of the sides. "You're clearly going to do that anyway."

Once she was gone Clara stood up. "Well that was fun. Oh dear, I feel tipsy."

"Well it certainly couldn't be the five glasses of wine you've drunken in the last hour." Daniel joked picking up his brief case and jacket. A quick glance at the cloak showed that it was 9:10. _"Can't I please get out of here before 8:50 one of these days"_ He asked himself. "Here Mom I'll take you home." He told her offering his free hand.

"Why, thank you Sweetie," Clara said locking arms with her youngest child. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you." As they were walking down the hall toward the elevator Clare put her head against his shoulder "You reminded me so much of your father just now."

"How's that?" he asked

"The way you stood up for Marc. Your father used to do the same, remember?"

"Yah, I do. I think that memory is what made me do it. I figure dad had his reason for keeping him around, so I feel like I should honor his wishes. I just wish I know why."

Clara smiled, "He told me once that Marc reminded him of you when you where small."

Daniel stopped and looked down at his mother. "You think there was more to it then that don't you?"

"Yes I do, I always did, I just don't know what."

_"From this day forward my son is dead and you are a complete stranger to me. I don't ever want to ever see you again."_

Alone in his Apartment, Marc pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror and let the tears weal up in his eyes. In his hand he clutched a white envelope that had arrived that day while he has at work. The return address read "from Mrs. Sonia Weiner"

It was every kid's worst nightmare to have a parent be disappointed in them. Even if it is because of something outside of their control. For Marc that nightmare had turned into reality almost four years ago. He would never forget the crushing pain in his heart as his mother walked out the door of the Sworaz house, and out of his life forever. In that moment it didn't matter to him that they had never been close. It only mattered that as she left so did any chance of them ever being close. Sure she use to leave him on his own for weeks at time, let her husband say mean things and hurt him. True he begged off and on, since he was ten years old to get out of her house. But even all through that she was his mother, she was all he had. If he didn't have a chance of a future with her what did he have? Or at least that was how he felt then.

During the last three years he slowly worked on getting over that pain and used to the idea of a life without her playing a part in it at all. After all this time she had no right to come crashing back into his life, digging up the past, and tearing down the defenses he had so carefully built up . It wasn't fair; in fact it was down right cruel.

For a moment when the first letter had arrive on the Friday before he was filled with joy at the thought that perhaps she had had a change of heart. But that was not to be, instead after opening it, he found a very hateful message. A new one had arrived every day since then. After the first one however he didn't even bother opening them. To day the envelope felt different however. It was thicker and heavier then the others were. Curiosity had gotten the better of him but before he could open it he needed to gather his strength.

After a few more minutes he pulled himself away from the mirror. Crossing over the room to the couch he sat down and tour the thing open as fast as he could. Looking inside he saw there were two sheets of paper. First he pulled out the one that was obviously the letter and began to skim it.

"Horrible F**,

Congratulations you actually survived to your 18th birthday. I thought you would be too stupid to last this far on your own. Turns out I'm probably a year off. So Early Happy Death day, hope you enjoy your last year of life. And if you don't want to die then quite being so selfish, you brat. The universe doesn't need messed up people like you in it. It would be a lot better off without them and you know it.

So now that you've wasted the planets precious resources for 18 years I think it's time you know the truth about how you really are. The truth is you're not worth any thing to any one. Even your own father lied to you the whole time he was alive. Unlike children who deserve life you weren't born out of love. You're just a bastered child born from an affair.

You weren't ever really my son, when I married your father he already had you. He never told me who your real mother was just that she was all ready married with kids and that he didn't want to tell her about you because of he did, it would ruin her marriage. But I know that the truth is she left because she could not stand the sight of you. She hated you. So did your father. I only pretended to be your mother all those years because I felt sorry for you and didn't want to see people make fun of you. I was clearly wasting my efforts on someone as worthless as you. Since you probably won't believe me I have included your real birth certificate. Notice that Mother is labeled as unknown."

Taking out the second paper he saw that what she had written was true, the line next to the word "Mother" was blank. Above that his fathers name was printed neatly in familiar hand righting. Cleary his father had been the one who had filled it out.

Marc sat staring at both the letter and birth certificate with intensifying anger. There was no room for sadness right now. He didn't really care whether or not Sonia was his mother any more. He had decided a long time ago that if she couldn't accept him for being him the she had no place in his life. If it was true then it only actually made it that much easier on him. What really bothered him was what she had said about his father.

_"How dare she say that my father had hated me! That is inexcusable. She doesn't know anything"_ he thought

Grabbing them both up he tossed them into a basket on the end table where he had put the other letters. He would figure out what to do in the morning, right now he just wanted to go to bed. Hopefully he would never wake up, but since that was unlikely he would have a job to get fired from.


	6. Chapter 6- Making a Stand

**This chapter is kinda long but I want to get over with the flashback part soon. Hopfully their will only be one more chapter till the story catches up with itself.**

* * *

After a rough sleepless night, Marc woke up at 8:45 on Wednesday morning. Having to be on the Mode floor by 9, starting off this late would normally make him concerned about incurring Willamena's wraith. However to day, he didn't care he was tired of letting Willamena walk all over him. He felt that showing up late would only help his plan along.

_"Today will be it,"_ he thought straightening his clothes in the mirror. _"My last day at Mode ever. After that I can just leave the city without anyone noticing and start over." _

He still had to work out some kinks in his plan, like what exactly was he going to do for food and shelter after leavening Ancha Angales but he figured he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now his main thought was to get somewhere that Sonia would never find him.

He didn't bother with his usual routine for hair and other cosmetics which is why it only took thirty minuets for him to get ready even moving at a slow pace. Once he was dressed, he ran a quick com through his hair. His silky brown locks had decided to stay straight today. The fact that his hair changed its texture on its own from day to day was one of the few things about his appearance that bugged him.

Before heading out the door he shot a quick look at the basket, and clenched his jaw. _"Time to get fire and start getting this over with."_ He thought yanking the door open. _"Time to leave the past behind once and for all"_

"Hello who is this?" Clara Meade asked picking up the phone before the caller had a chance to speak.

"Hello, Clare." A familiar voice chuckled over the line. "It's me Jack."

Clara was on red alert now. "Who's been saying who's done what to who now? I can promise you I've got my eye out. No tabloid is going to trash the Meades !"

The Meade family lawyer had broken in to full laughter at Clara's jumped conclusion "No, it's nothing like that, Clara. I would hope not that colossal anyway."

Calming herself down Clara leaned forward on the grand piano in her living room. "Sorry, but you know how quick negative rumors spread about our family. One learns to keep on the alert. So what is it?"

"Well, this is actually kind of embarrassing but…" the lawyer paused for a moment trying to figure out how to tell her the news. "I have a new intern who was going through some old wills and such for practice. When she looked over Bradford's she noticed a slight inconsistency."

Clara shot up straight suddenly nerves. "How slight." She asked realizing the future of the entire Meade Empire could be on the line. If they had misread something it could mean trouble, even Willamena taking over the company trouble.

"There seems to be a part of it missing." Jack informed her "In the written version of his will, he mentioned something about a letter to you. But I don't recall ever seeing it with the rest of his paper work. I was wondering if maybe you or your kids ever found it by chance?"

Clare felt her stomach dropped, if her late husband put this letter into his will it must have been important to him that she saw it. "No Jack, I don't think there was anything else with his will besides a video tape, but I could be wrong. It wasn't where I thought it would be and I wasn't the one who found it."

"Ok I see." Jack said sounding disappointed, he felt like he had failed his job in a way. He had worked for the Meade family for over fifty years now. At this point the hole lot of them where more then just clients, they were friends. So no he felt like he had failed more then his job, he had failed his pal in death be not seeing that his wife received his final words to her

"I'll talk to Betty the one who found it, and the kids," Clare decided "see if there was something I didn't know about.

"Good idea, please keep my in the lope." The Lawyer asked before hanging up.

Still clutching the landline receiver to her ear, Clare felt a wave of sadness and sickness pass over her.

_ "All of Mine and/or Clare's children are to have a stake in Meade publication."_ When she first read that line of Bradford's will all she could think it was that it was strange wording. _"All of Mine and/or Clare's" _not _"All of Mine and Clare's" _It was like he manipulated the wording to include a child that they didn't share. And now this mysterious letter? Clare looked up at the high ceiling

"What are you trying to tell me Bradford? Do I have to get a DNA test on our children?" she asked aloud as if hoping her late husband would answer her and knowing she probably didn't want to know the truth. If she found out that ether of her kids weren't really hers and were that monster Fay Sommer's she would be devastated.

"Who the hack are you talking to Mom?!" a worried voice asked behind her. Turning around she that Alexis had entered the room.

"Hi, sweetie. I think we better go get your brother. I have something I need to talk to you two about."

Heather waited in the lobby with Willamena. It had been about twenty- five minuets since her boss had called her to his office and gave her the proposition. She couldn't help but to wonder if agreeing to it was the best move. While it was true that with the big cover shut fast approaching, the wardrobe director could use a helper, but she wasn't sure if an incompliant helper would be more of a hindrance. The editor-in-chief reassured her that it was just to try him out. Hopefully, he had said, his behavior will start to improve once he is way from Willamena.

_"Here's to hoping the pretty boy's right"_ she thought. Next to her older woman was growing more impatient by the minute.

"If that basturds not here in five more minuets then he had bet…" Heather never found out what Marc had better do because right then they both caught sight of the young man slowly making his way to the lobby elevator.

"Marc! Get over here!" Willamena's shrill voice turned a few heads as she set out to intersect him. As her shout rang through his eardrums Marc made a pained face but stopped dead in his tracks. He stood evaluating her expression, posture and other give away sings that he had learned so well in his five long years of working for her. Everything spelled out pissed.

_"Here it comes."_ He thought bracing himself _"It worked, she's about to fire me."_ Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he took in the moment. He wasn't sure how he felt, part of him suddenly regretted it though, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Marc, your being reassigned" Willamena said as she finely reached him "you'll be working for the wardrobe manager in the closet from now on."

"What!" Marc felt his face melt into shock as his world came crashing down.

"You heard me, go with Helen," she ordered then to the other woman "just get him out of my sight, and keep him that way." She added

"Come on, Marc. It's only temporary really. I needed some help and Daniel volunteered you." Heather tried to sound as nice as she could to him at the same time refrained from correcting Willamena about her name.

Marc followed her to the elevator obediently once his former boss was gone.

"No." Betty told Clare "I didn't see a letter with the will" then seeing the disappointed look on the older women's face she added "but that doesn't mean it wasn't there. Willamena and Marc had gotten to the will before I did so maybe Willamena took it." Then realizing the thought of the Meade's number one enemy holding a family document hostage didn't help the situation, instantly regretted it.

Daniel readjusted him self uneasily in his chair "If she does have it what do we do? We can't just walk up to her office and say "Hay, Willie we know that you have a letter our dad wrote to our mom could you please give it back?""

His sister and mother nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, I could bribe her kid assistant to sneak into her office and take it" Alexis suggested reaching for her purse only to be stopped by her mother grabbing her hand.

"Under normal circumstances" Daniel interjected, I would agree, but she and Marc aren't on speaking terms right now. In fact I had to save him from being fired last night by her demand." At the shocked faces of his sister and assistant he made a mental note to fill them both in later.

"Besides" Clare added "We could all easily just be paranoid, she might not even have it."

"But, where would dad hid it?" Alexis asked getting slightly irritated "If he hide his will in the dungeon, how many secret places could he possibly have.

The mention of the word "dungeon" caused a noticeable wench on Clare's face.

"I don't know Alexis, a lot. Your father was a man who loved his secrets."

Daniel looked down at the envelope sitting on his desk which contained his father's will. "If dad really wanted you to find it he would have left it somewhere that would be obvious. Or he would have left some kind of clue." He took the envelope and turned it upside down. On to his hand along with the will itself and poorly recorded taped message to his children, fell a golden key. "How much do you want to bet this key holds all the answers?" he asked holding it up for his company to see.

"Shute!" Alexis exclaimed slapping herself in the forehead. "I had completely forgotten that was in there."

"Some clue!" Clare laughed "I have never seen that key in my life. What am I supposed to do? Try it on every lock in the whole Meade building and at home."

"No.." Betty said wanting to be of some help.

No, Mom just the locks you don't know what is leads to." Alexis cut in.

Clare rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Very helpful. What if the key activates a door I know well to open in a different room?"

"I thought that was complicated magic?" Betty asked

"It is," Clare confirmed "but Bradford had some vary skilled friends in that area is we can't rule it out. In that case I had better start counting doors." Clare stood up and started to leave Daniel's office but was stopped by Alexis as she was reaching for the closed door.

"Do you have any idea what the letter could be about?" she asked

Clare swallowed, she did have one idea but she wasn't ready to share it. Once she found this letter she feared she may loss one or possibly both of her children forever. If she told them her fear then she would loss them all that much sooner. She wanted to go on living as a family a little longer. But at the same time if she just said no, they might become suspicious.

"Maybe he wanted to tell me why he had his affair but couldn't do it in person, after we agreed to bury it in the past." She said proud of the cover up she came up with.

The day went by uneventful; Marc help Heather pick out clothes for the models, and sorted out the stock. He worked quietly, hardly saying anything out side if one or two worded answers when she asked a question. He did what she asked without any backtalk. She could not see what Willamena had made such a big deal over. To her he seemed like a perfect angle. Little did she know that beneath his calm yet solemn compositor he was flaming.

_"Why didn't she fire me?"_ he screamed inside his head. _"What went wrong? And how?" _The truth was he wasn't fighting anymore because he didn't have the energy left. For starters he had barley slept in three days, and he had spent those days throwing tantrums. He needed to regroup and rethink his strategy. The only thing he knew for sure was that he still needed to get out, especially before he had to face Amanda's wraith for abandoning her birthday plans for him the night before.

Fortunately, working in the closet made it easy to avoid undesired crowds. Marc's luck however changed at 5:00. As he was passing the reception desk on his way to the elevator he felt a hand grab tightly to his shoulder.

"Stop right there, grouchmar." Amanda's voice whispered into his ear.

Failing to shake him self loss as he rounded on his friend he gave he the hardest scowl that he could master. "What do you want!?"

Amanda readjusted her hold on him to compensate for the fact he was now facing her. "I know why you've been such Grinchy- pants the last few days." she practically bragged

Marc swallowed, _"How did she find out? He never told anyone about the letters."_ Then out loud he said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Please Marc, it's all over your face. You're in love with Tony. But take it from me you can't keep pushing someone away and expect them to be there when you deside you want them. And just because Tony quite and got him self a new guy….."

Marc felt a wave of relief rush over him, so she didn't really know what was bothering him. "Wait? Tony quit?" he interrupted tiring to bring attention to the fact that he didn't really care.

"Really Marc? He turned in his resignation to Daniel over a month ago. See you're so broken up your living in an illusion."

"This isn't about Tony!" he snapped

Amanda just continued like she hadn't heard him. "Which is why I have decided to take it upon my self to set you up on date. You remember Cliff right? He wants you back.

Marcs eyes widened in horror, as he stared at this strange being that was once his BFF. "Cliff! I hate Cliff! Right now I'm starting to hate you!" he added as he broke free from her grip "Just leave me alone! All of you just back off!"

Everyone in the Mode lobby turned to watch him as he ran to the elevator. Amanda stood frozen in place as the metal doors hid her friend from sight. _"Was it something I said?"_ she wondered _"I thought setting him up would make him feel better. Maybe next time I shouldn't use his ex."_ She concluded

A little while later Marc was pulling up to his apartment building.

"Evening, Mr. Saint-James." Henry, the doorman said as he approached. He was answered only by a nod of the head from the teenage boy.

Marc passed the doorman and went into the lobby slowly making his way to the elevator, punching the button for the 7th floor. Before the doors closed a middle aged women stepped in and claimed to ninth floor. Then she turned her attention to her companion.

"Young man you'll forgive me for saying this," she said making it sound like an order. "But you look like crap. You should probably stop sleeping at your girlfriends unless you want to end up pregnant and waiting tables."

Marc started to open his mouth to give her a peace of him mind but decided he was too tried and upset to fight back. So he chose just to ignore her hoping that she wouldn't feel the need to tell him about her two sons who became teen dads or something. Sliding down the wall, he looked at his reflection in the metal siding. She was right about one thing, He looked horrible. He had bags under his red eyes, his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days and his face was as pale as a ghost.

It felt like years before the elevator reached his floor, pulling himself off the ground he almost fell a couple of times. When he did finely get to his feet he saw that the women had been watching him with amusement. Marc shot her a nasty look before walking out.

Fishing in he's pocket for he keys he came up to the apartment door and found a sheet of paper had been taped to it. _"What the…"_ he thought looking around before taking it down and opening the door.

Once inside he stood leaning against to wall and read it.

"Thursday, 12:30 at Maples. Either you come yourself, or I'll send some one to drag you there."

His heart tightened in his chest as he scrounged for his inhaler. There was no signature but he didn't need one to figure out who left the note. _"Hang on I'm jumping the gun here."_ he tried to sooth himself down _"It might not be Sonia, maybe it's Cliff.  
Amanda could have told him where I live and he left this here."_ looking at the note again he focused on the words "I'll send some one to drag you". _"Ok, that's not something Cliff would even say."_

His panic started to grow sharper. _"What am I going to do? I can't go. I just want all this to stop." _He crossed over his apartment and curled into a tight ball on his bed. If only his plan to get fired had worked, he could be packing up right now, putting all of this behind him. Now it had gotten to deep, when to far. He knew he couldn't go to work to tomorrow; she would be able to find him there. But he couldn't stay home for the same reason. _"I could still leave."_ He decided _"job or no job, sure they'll probably report me missing but,…."_ His thoughts dragged off. _"then the government will find me and drag me back."_

He closed his eyes as he thought about the past few days ever since this started happening. He mind stalled on one particular instance. He felt the stinging of his cheek after Willamena had just slapped him for probably the thousandth time. But this time it was different, this time out of no where he had the courage to slap back. He remembered how good it made him feel to finely stand up for himself after all those years.

Uncurling himself he looked up at the ceiling. "I am done running away." He said aloud "I'm ready to fight back."


	7. Chapter 7-Setting the Stage

Ok. so I lied a little, including this chapter there's acually two left before the fashback sequence has cought up to the main story line. I had to splite this chapter in two becouse it was geting to long.

* * *

Betty arrived at Mode 7:30 Friday morning to find her boss snoozing at his desk. She snuck into his office and stood behind him. Picking up "the book", Betty let it fall back down with a clatter.

"asn't ee." Daniel cried startled form his sleep.

"No." Betty couldn't keep from laughing "It was me."

Daniel spun his chair around to face her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Betty what are you doing here so early."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Actually I kind of never went home." Daniel confessed "Alexis wanted to sleep with her new boyfriend without Mom interrupting so she commandeered my apartment."

Betty gazed at him with a mixture of aw and disgusted "You let your sister sleep in your bed with another man?"

"No I didn't let her, she just barged her way in. I did ask her to use the Sofia bed though."

Betty chuckled at the thought of Alexis knocking down Daniel's apartment door. "I hope for your sake she listened, other wise you might want to do some laundry tonight. So did you get any work done?" Betty hoped the answer was yes but she doubted it.

"Not exactly, Amy came over and kept me company. Which reminds me, could you snag yesterdays security tape for the copy room before someone else does?"

"Oh, god Daniel, not again!" Betty shouted as she turned to leave, blushing "I'm on it, but if you keep this up security is eventually going to notice all the missing tapes."

"Better that then having them all leaked to the press." Daniel cried after her.

A few hours later Betty had handed to incriminating tape to her boss and the Mode work day was officially underway. Walking past the reception desk with trays of hot coffee Betty and her fellow assistant Rodern found Amanda laying draped over the desk staring up at the ceiling in a hung-over daze.

"He's gone duda, won't say goodbye no won't say goodbye not seen him for years. Duda I'm alone I'm alone he left me alone. Duda duda, won't come now, won't come, no goodbye." She was chanting.

Rodern looked over at Betty. "What do you suppose she's blabbering about?"

Betty was more concerned with getting to the staff meeting then worrying about a clearly out of it receptionist. "Don't know some boyfriend most likely."

Inside the conference room, Daniel took the tray she brought in and gave her back one for the cups before passing it around the room.

"O.K." He said, "Let's get down to business, this months lunch is less then five days away. Not including today." he added, "We still need story ideas. So does any one have any ideas?"

Betty's hand shot up. "I could get my sister to help, but since the day of chains if next Wednesday I could right an article about the hair styles worn by the Earthens in the Romulans slave colony and their historical and cultural purpose." Daniel smiled as several others in the room nodded with agreement but be fore he could say anything Willamena jumped in.

"I think that is a horrible idea, who care about the day of Chains and a bunch of unfashionable slaves?"

"I think it is I great idea," Daniel fought back, " The day to celebrate the legend of how the god Chain freed people of Earthen descent from Romulen slavery is a important holiday for the empire. If you weren't a Romulen spy you would know that." He added cruelly joking and invoking laughter from everyone in the room except for Willamena. She simply crossed her arms and muttered under her breath. "Romulen spy, very funny."

Turning back to Betty, Daniel said "I love it, if you can have it done by next Thursday I'll but it in the book. Any one else got any idea's?"

A few people looked at each other but no one said any thing "Ok then, let's move along, w….." Daniel had been standing in the front of the room looking passed the staff and glass wall into the Mode lobby. He stopped mid sentence when Amanda fell of the reception desk.

"What does that girl think she's doing!" judging by the sound of her voice Willamena, who was also standing in the front of the room, had seen her fall too. Realizing that their bosses focus was no longer on the conference, the staff members began to turn around and follow their gazes.

"I'm sure she's fine," Daniel said skeptically, then after a pause "should someone go check on her?"

"If anyone leaves this room their fired!" Willamena snapped as some people began to get up. "Sit back down Helen!" she added after every one but Heather returned to their sets.

"Mrs. Slater I really to check on something." The wardrobe manager began to explain. It was then that Daniel noticed that someone from her department was missing.

"_Maybe she asked him to stay in the closet and continue working."_ He thought. "Willamena, you know the wardrobe department is a beehive right now. Let her go do what she needs to."

"Fine." Willamena gave in "you can go. Just remember it was from a higher power.

After Heather had gone, Daniel resumed the conference.

At 10:45 Willamena collapsed into her office chair beyond frustrated. _"Damn that good-for-nothing –spoiled -brat- of –a-millionaire. If it weren't for him I would be running this magazine ME Willamena Slater, not him." _She inwardly complained. The editor in chief had revived every idea from every do-gooder in that room that she had shot down. Like some how after five years, he miraculously know how to run a magazine. Forcing herself to calm down she settled in to complete her long list of things that had to be down. And of course, not that she would ever admit it; she would never be able to do any of it without her trusty assistant.

"Marc!" when the curly haired heathen did not show up she only called louder. "Marc" When he still didn't show, it took her a moment to remember the events of the passed few days. _"Look at me,"_ she thought, _"I get all riled up and suddenly I'm resorting back to five years of habit. Now what is that new Marc's name?" _

Before she could recall it, she spotted Clare Meade, making a beeline for her office clutching something shiny in her hand. "_What does that old hag want now?"_ Willamena growled. But Clare stopped dead at the closed door and from inside Willamena heard a scratching sound.

"What the hell!" she snapped at the older women as she threw the door open. At this point Willamena recognized the object in her hand as a key. "What are you doing!" at first Clare looked concerned that she had been caught, but that quickly melted away and was replaced by a light bulb.

"Wait a secant, this isn't my car." She said mastering a drunken sway "I'm sorry Willamena, the kids and I where up all night partying, guess I got a little tipsy."

Willamena rolled her eyes not completely buying it, first Amanda now Clare, who next Marc? _"Oh mighty stair, hopefully not." _She thought. Marc being drunk on top of going through his "mood swing" as Daniel put it, could easily be a nightmare that destroys the company. "Go make your son handle you. I have real work to do as unlike you, I can't just wonder around sticking my noise where it doesn't belong."

Thoroughly offended Clare retorted, "And yet somehow you always find the time." After that she walked off toward Daniels office, not because she had been told to but because she hadn't checked his door yet. Willamena started to go back into her office but decided to keep an eye and Clare make absolute sure she would stay out of her way.

At the Editor- in-Chief's office Willamena watched with interested as Clare reached in and closed to door before trying to fit the key in the lock. Her curiosity having proven fruitful, Willamena mad her way to the other end of the assistance's area.

Daniel had an almost similar reaction to the creative director when Clare closed his door and the scratching sound came from the other side. "Um Mom, what are you doing?" he asked poking he's head out.

"I'm tiring to find the lock this Key goes to."

"I figured that but do you…."looking up he saw his colleague standing near by with a bemused look on her face. "Willamena's watching you." Daniel wined in a whisper. "We can't have her finding out about dad's letter."

Knowing her youngest son was right Clare quickly turned around and handed the Key to him. Willamena folded her arms and looked sternly at the duo. A few intense moments past, in which no eye contact was broken. From her desk Betty looked from Willamena to Daniel and Clare then back again several times.

Finely Willamena broke the silence "Either of you what to tell me what this is all about?" it wasn't a question it was a demand.

Clare was the one brave enough to speak. "I think my husband may have had some kind of secret room on this floor, I was just looking for it."

"Are you joking? You don't know about the love dungeon?" Willamena asked

"You knew about it?" Clare growled. She was relived that she had bought it and felt that starting an argument would insure to make Willamena forget what she saw at least for now. "You knew this whole time and you never told me?! How could you!"

Sensing impending danger, Daniel motioned for Betty to go into his office and followed her closing the door behind them.

"Now we just wait for the fur to start flying." Before things could get heated up however Betty spotted Heather making her way through the cubicles. It looked like she was headed right into Armageddon. After she pointed her out to Daniel he leave the safety behind the fazer proof glass wall and ran to escort her past the battle field.

"Carful," he said kindly reaching out his hand "we have a tiny war going on."

Looking ahead of her Heather nodded "I kind of guessed. It doesn't take much with those two does it?"

"Not really. Where are you headed" Daniel asked thinking he could excort her there in case the battle didn't stay contained inside the assistance's area.

"Actually I was coming to see you." By this time they had reached Betty's desk where Clare and Willamena stood arguing.

Willamena stopped mid-sentence after over hearing Heather and looked at them. "It's about Marc isn't it?!" Willamena cried triumphantly to the bewilderment of every one else. Clare was ready to give up the fight seeing that her lock checking escapade was clearly well out of her enemy's mind.

"She didn't say it had any thing to do with Marc," Daniel protested. He wished Willamena would give it up so they could all put the troublesome teen behind them. Although he was really worried that the new placement hadn't worked out as well. If that was the case then he was nearing the end of his rope.

"No actually it kinda does." Heather said cautiously not wanting to tip him over.

"I knew it, I told you it wouldn't work and he'd be just as miserable to her as he was me. Do me a favor before you fire him call me, I feel like I should be there to say goodbye." With that Willamena went back to her office.

Back inside his office with Betty, Clare and, Heather he sat down in his chair and motioned for the three women to do the same.

"Has he been acting up?" Daniel asked not sure he wanted the answer.

"No. He had been a prefect angle. Doing every thing I asked him with out question. With his help I got most of the outfits ready for the shut by yesterday after noon. I only had to finish two this morning. Though he didn't talk much, was just kind of silent."

"Why are you talking in past tense?" Clare observed from her spot on the couch. Her eyes suddenly widened "He's not dead is he, you didn't kill him?" as his mom said that it accrued to Daniel that he hadn't actually seen Marc since yesterday morning.

"No, at least I hop not!" Heather cried as she started to tier up. In his shock Daniel looked over at Betty for help. She made a motion for him to hand Heather the box of tissue on his desk which he did.

"Mr. Meade," Heather continued a little more confidently after a minute or so "Marc left around 11:40 yesterday and never came back. I didn't tell your then because I didn't think you wanted to worry about him. But then he never showed up to day either, I started to get concerned. After I left the meeting I went to talk to Amanda to see if she had heard from him. It was difficult but I did eventually get from her that she had not heard from him since Wednesday evening. Apparently the two got into some kind of agreement and he has not been answering his phone since."

Betty remembered Amanda's drunken chant earlier and realized that she had not been chanting about boyfriend trouble she had been chanting about Marc. Daniel was leaning back in his chair taking it all the information. He didn't know what to think of it all.

"Did you try calling him?" Daniel asked then added "also when he left yesterday did he say where he was going?

Heather nodded, "I tried calling his cell phone three times, he doesn't have a home phone listed. He told me that he was going to have lunch with someone, never said who. It's been almost twenty four hours now, I was thinking of reporting him missing."

"No, I would prefer not getting the police involved just yet." Daniel interjected " thanks for telling can go back to work or home if you want I'll take care of it some how." As Heather left he was massaging his head with both hands, elbows resting on the desk. He was having a battle inside his mind as he tried to decide his course of action.

On one hand he could call the police, and have them locate Marc. That way he wouldn't have to worry about it, but at the same time there would be copes swarming the building looking for clues. If there was any thing Daniel had learned in the past five years it was that police and Meade publications did not mix well. He could also try to force Willamena to go look for him but there was only a slim chance that would work. Besides that way Willamena would be in complete control and given her attitude toward Marc lately that may not go down well.

"Betty, Mom what do you think I should do?" He asked leaning on them as advisers. "I mean, I shouldn't really be responsible for him should I? He's Willamena's assistant and she's technically his guardian. This should be here responsibility right?"

Clare starched out on the sofa, "What about his social worker? Could you call her?"

"No, only Willamena has her number, I would have to get it from her."

"Daniel." Betty piped up "I don't think Willamena should know about this, I heard the way she's been talking about him. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with this."

Inside Daniel admitted that Betty was right. "We should have just confronted him when all this stared going down" he thought out loud in a regretful tone, not sure him self where it came from. He closed his eyes. Actually he did know, remembering an earlier conversation. .

_" I think that memory is what made me do it. I figure dad had his reason for keeping him around, so I feel like I should honor his wishes." _

_"This is just insane."_ he thought.

_"I know the kid obviously meant something to my dad. But why do I have to pick up all this slack? He's not my assistant; Willamena should be dueling with this. But no she's too upset over a slap to care that he could be dead. Wow, now don't jump the gun he could just not be answering his phone."_

Then aloud he made his chose "Fine, I'll just go to his apartment and if his there I'll see if I can talk to him." After looking up Marc's address on the computer, Daniel stood up ready to go and was quikly mimicked by him mother and assistant.

"what?" he asked

" I don't know about Betty, but if your about to enter the den of a hormonal teen you'll need backup." Clare told him.

"Your not going anywhere with out me either." Betty asserted

"Thanks', both off you." Daniel smiled as he through on his jacket then arm in arm with Betty and Clare they set off.


	8. Chapter 8- Kiddnaped

**I suresly under estimated how many chapters it would take to rape up this storyline. So you all get three new chapters in one day. I am also going the state now,because somethings in these next few chapters will get confusing if I don't, that this story does involve male pregntecy**

* * *

_The tiny twelve year old clutched his Social worker's hand. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be chosen, yet at the same time he was scared that he wouldn't be. All around him there were other kids whose parents didn't love them. Mixed in with them were Grown-up with jobs of all different kinds, writers, Starfleet officers, even a Worldlord was there. "I bet no one chooses me." He thought "I'm just a runt."_

_Right as he thought that a tall older man with a bolding head spotted him. The man watched the small boy for sometime before approaching him. _

_"My gods, he looks so much like Daniel." the men thought_

_"My name's not Daniel." The child told him, he hadn't realized he had said that out loud._

_"No, what is it really?"_

_"It's Marc, with a C"_

_"Well Marc with a C, it's nice to meet you, I'm Bradford."_

The taxi pulled up to an old style apartment building and Daniel claimed out of the front passenger set. Tuning around he opened the back door of the car and offered a hand to help both women out in turn.

"So this is it?" Clare asked looking up at the higher floors "Do you know the apartment number?"

"Um, no I don't" her son admitted embarrassed

"Don't worry Daniel, someone's bound to know." Betty was already walking to the entrance. Her companions briefly caught up to her. In a chair next to the font door there was a man sleeping with a newspaper covering his face.

"Excuse me! Sir!" Clare called to him. Daniel felt a rain drop hit the top of his head and looked up. The sky had clouded over and the first sings of a storm was just beginning. Back on the ground the sleeping man stirred.

"Can I help you fine folk?" he asked rather cheery for someone who had just been waken up.

"Do you live here?" Clare asked

"Why no Ma'ma, names Henry I'm the doorman." Henry told them

"Even better," Daniel pick up "We're looking from one of your tenants, a young man, practically a boy, by the name Marc Saint-James. Do you know him?"

Henry nodded, "Sure do, but I haven't seen him for a couple of day's now."

Daniel felt his heart almost stop. "Are you sure? When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he went to work yesterday morning I believe. Hasn't come back since from what I've seen."

Daniel nodded _"Just because the door man hasn't seen him return home doesn't mean he never did"_. He reminded himself tiring to calm down "Is there any where we can find his apartment number?"

"There's a board in the lobby that has all the tenants name and room numbers"

"Thank you"Betty told Henry as the others rushed into the lobby. "Daniel slow down it's not a life or death situation." Betty called after her boss as she ran after him.

"It might be." she heard him reply.

It did not take long for them to find out that Marc lived in apartment 715, and they where racing up the stairs as Daniel was to inpatient with the elevator. Out side his door however they stopped and look at each other waiting to see who would make the first move.

"What exactly are we going to say to him if his in there and wants to know why we're here?" Betty asked suddenly "I mean so that he doesn't bite our heads off?"

"I hadn't gotten that far with my plan" Daniel confessed. The truth was he didn't know what to expect when they found Marc. But in all of the scenarios that had run through his mind in the cab they had found him in some kind of hormonal melt down or shock unable to respond, in one of them he had ever been raped.

_"After putting me trough all of this trouble, if he's not already unconscious when we find him he will be afterward" _Daniel thought though felt guilty immediately after.

"Alright you two are just a bunch of babies, he's only one teenage boy." Clare scolded them stepping forward to knock on the door.

"Ok, if you say so Mom, then you can handle him when he answers."

"It will be my pleasure, son."

Waiting for Marc to answer Daniel grabbed Betty's hand in a jolt off nerves but there was no answer. After about three minutes Clare knocked again, still nothing.

"Ok, we tried," Betty told them "Maybe if he doesn't show up on Monday you can call the police?"

"No, I do not want the police at Mode." Daniel said firmly still holding Betty's hand "I think I'll go back and see if his friends at work have any leads"

"Or." Clare offered reaching into Daniels pocket.

"Mom," he interrupted "I highly doubt dad's key works on some random intern's apartment door that he never even lived in while dad was alive."

"If you had let me finish Daniel, you would know that I was not reaching for the key but your Mode credit card." Clare told him pulling his wallet out

"My Mommy's a pick pocket." He whispered to Betty making her blush as she tried not to laugh. "You better not be planning to charge that like you did the "Player" credit card cause Alexis will kill me.

"Meanwhile she's still trying to figure out how I got my heads on it in the first place." Clare was vigorously working at the door on her knees.

"Well true but it's not funny, you almost made the magazine go bankrupted."

"It's horrible editor-in-chief shouldn't have left it laying around anyway. Besides there's more then one way to use a credit card." Clare told him in a ta'da sort of tone as the apartment door flew in.

"Mom, you didn't!" Daniel shouted in shock "This is braking and entering"

"Not if you don't enter before the cops come." Clare said walking in "and you don't have to announce it to everyone in the building. You two don't have to come in if you don't want to." She added before disappearing further in.

Giving a quick glace at Betty to let her know it was Ok if she didn't fallow, Daniel reluctantly went in after his mother. Betty went in immediately after closing the door behind her so that it would be less noticeable that there was a braking.

Looking around, the apartment seemed empty and unlived in. It was hard to believe that it's sole occupant was a teenage boy. _"A gay teenage boy who works at a fashion magazine and has O.C.D." _ Daniel reminded himself_ "not that hard to believe"_

Then he took charge "Ok, let's spread out and look for anything that might give us an idea as to where he is and why he's been acting so strange. I'll take the sleeping area. We can regroup later and share what we find that way we're not constantly running back and forth."

Thirty or so minutes later Daniel was going through the nightstand draw when he found a sheet of paper with writing on it.

"Thursday, 12:30 at Maples. Either you come yourself, or I'll send some one to drag you there." The note read.

_"That sounds omens"_ he thought getting a bad feeling, _"Heather said Marc left early Thursday and that seems like the last time any one saw him. This is to big to be a coincidence but maybe I'm over reacting, maybe he just spent some time with some friends and then…and then what?" _. He set one the floor and leaned against the bed frame his whole body was shaking and week and try as he might he could not calm himself down. _"Is Marc even alive right now?"_ He asked himself

"Oh My God!" his mothers cry made him jump a foot it the air.

"Mom what's wrong!" he ran over to her fearing that she had found Marc's corpse under the sofa or something along those lines. Instead she sat on it with a stack of papers at one side of her holding another in her hands. She was staring at it disbelievingly her hands shaking. Betty was already behind her with a hand on one shoulder peering over the other.

"Daniel" she said as he sat next to her. "Do you remember when you where twelve?"

"Do you mean when you found out about dad's affair?"

She swallowed, " and I left and stayed with another man for while."

"I remember." It hurt a little to remember.

Clare slid the paper that she had been looking at over to Daniel. She then slowly stated to regain herself. Looking at the paper he saw that it was Marc's Birth Certificate. His father was listed as someone named Jaystus Semare. The line for his mother was blank.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence and it doesn't mean any thing but, the man's name that I stayed with was Jaystus Semare. Same as Marc's father."

Daniel starred at his mother, tiring to understand the impotence of what she had just said. He felt like his world had just turned up side down. The moment of silence seemed to last forever.

"I know Marc's mother," Betty finely offered. " Sonia Weiner, I meet her once; he had me pretend to be his girlfriend so she wouldn't find out that he was gay."

Clare picked up the stack of papers and showed them to the others. "Would that be the same Sonia who's been writing him since Saturday?" She asked coolly. "On the on dated for Tuesday, she reviled to him that she wasn't his birthmother."

Daniel finely put two and two together "Are…are you saying… you could be Marc's mother?" He stuttered

No sweetheart, it's not that likely, it could easily be a different Jaystus Semare and even if it was the same one, we only actually slept together once and he had a lot of other women around him, any one of them could have gotten him pregnant.".

"Ok, if your sure." He on the other hand did not fell so sure. But he wanted believe her. Didn't he?

Daniel took the top letter and read it through while Clare and Betty sat in silence, "Well that explains his behavior this week. How can someone be so cruel, to a kid? Did you find anything in the kitchen Betty?"

"Just what looks like a bunch of broken dishes and some torn up newspapers." She told them. "It looks like his had a lot of frustration to let out recently."

"I'd imagine he did" Daniel agreed, then pulled out the note he found. "This thing doesn't have signature but seeing those letters, I'll give you guys three guesses as to who it's from." He showed it to his companions.

"Daniel" Betty's voice sounded week,

"I know." Daniel finished "he could be in series danger and we have to find him."

Clare stood up, "Then we should start at Maples."

The ride over to the dinner was a quick yet quiet one. The cab had barley stopped before Daniel was jumping out. Not bothering to help the others this time, he took off toward the dinner in a record speed. It was packed, as every set in the house was occupied. The sudden drop in light took a while to get used to as Daniel scanned the crowd. He was hoping, just a faint hope that the next face he would see would be that of his query. No such luck.

A voice pulled Daniel from his search "We're at the occupation limit right now, you should come back latter."

"We're not here to drink;" Clare told the bartender "We're on a man hunt."

"Sorry?" the bartender asked. While he was clearly an adult he was still younger then Daniel. He was wearing a rather tight uniform and had blond hair.

Daniel pulled out a picture of the Mode staff that he had taken with him. "We're looking for this kid. We think he was here sometime yesterday around 12. have you seen him?" he asked pointing to Marc.

The blond bartender shook his had, "No I had to take the day off yesterday, and I'm petty sure I've never seen that guy in my live. Sucks for me" he added under his breath. Judging be the look one his face when he saw the picture, he found Marc attractive.

"I saw that kid." Another bartender had appeared behind the blond one. This one was much older. "He came in around 12 with his parents, was a bit of a brat. Wouldn't do what they said and kept trying to run off. Dad had to pin him down once, after that they left."

They trio didn't here that last part, they were to busy exchanging worried glances.

"Did you see if the kid left with the adults?" Daniel asked not able to keep the nerves out of his voice.

"yah, the made him get back in the and drove off. Is there something wrong?"

When Daniel couldn't find his voice Betty spoke up. "Those weren't his parent's"

Daniel moaned was reality kicked in. He collapsed onto a bar stool and put his head down on the bar.

Betty put her hand on his back, and after giving him a moment asked "Can we call the police now?"

Daniel nodded and pulled out his phone, he stumbled over the numbers a little but eventually made the call.

"I'm calling to report a kidnapping."


	9. Chapter 9-Message from the grave

Clare and Alexis sat watching the TV in the Meade manner, the rest off the world seemed to have melted away. Clare had spent all of Saturday morning checking every lock in the house with Brad's key and now she was exhausted. Aside from convincing the maid that there was some large amount of money hidden somewhere, which she was now dead determined to find in the hop she would get some of it, the search had proven unfruitful. In a way Clare was grateful that she hadn't found her late husbands letter. She was still not sure what he could have told her in it, and she feared that it might ruin everything she loved.

She looked over at Alexis, who was shaking her head in disgust at the soap opera they were watching. _"How could she or Daniel not be mine?"_ she thought to herself she loved them both so much but if she ever found out that she wasn't really their mother, would she keep loving them? But most importantly would they keep loving her?

Realizing that her mother was watching her, Alexis figured that She would strike up a conversation. "Ember is such a hypocrite" she said "last episode she told Dalton not to take the schools money. Now she's spending at all on clothes."

It took Clare a minute to figure out that Alexis was talking about the show. " I bet she told him not to….Where have you been?" Clare interrupted her self as the maid walked in.

"I was… I was in Mr. Meade's old study, you would not believe how dusty that place has gotten." The maid lied. The truth was she had been upstairs looking for the money she thought was hidden.

"Bradford's study?" Clare responded slowly has an epiphany hit her. "Bradford's study!" this time she shouted it as she jumped up from the sofa.

"Did someone just turn up a hot pad" Alexis asked her attention fully off the TV. Both she and the Maid were watching Clare with interest.

"No, I just need to check your father's study." She was already bounding out of the room.

"You didn't check it already?!" Alexis called running after her. _"How can an old woman run so fast?" _

"Don't judge me. He hardly used it; I tend to forget it's even there" The study was in the back of the manner, and Bradford had preferred his office at the Meade building so the room was mostly for show. Clare once tried to convince him to turn it into a room for Daniel and Alex, he did not take the suggestion saying boy's stay in separate rooms and that every CEO needed a home office.

Clare put a hand on the doorknob and turned to Alexis. "Are you ready?" she asked her not able to keep the nerves out of her own voice. This could be the moment of truth. Here she would find out what use as important to her husband that he was trying to tell her from beyond the grave it's self. This moment could make or break the rest of her life.

"You're the one who's over the moon." Alexis chuckled at her mother's antics. Though she had to admit to her self she was also concerned about what the letter had to say.

Clare flung the door open and walked inside. "Start looking for a lock of some kind. Maybe on a hidden cudbear or as false desk door or something along thoughs lines" she told her daughter.

"How about a safe just sitting out in the open?" Alexis asked pointing a crossed the room.

Clare's gaze followed her finger and saw that sitting on a shelf of the large floor to ceiling bookcase behind the desk was a small safe in the same style and color as the key. "That to" she said embarrassed that she hadn't seen it and slightly disappointed it had been so easy.

She took the key out of her pocket and made her way to the safe. The key fit perfectly into the lock and when she heard it click she could barely keep down her breakfast, from her nerves. Inside there was a single sheet of paper neatly folded up. As she picked her husbands letter up something fell out of it onto the floor. From where she stood she could tell that it was a picture of a twelve year old boy.

_"Why did he put a picture of Daniel in here? _she thought. Bending over to pick it up, she was on the verge of tears. _"No mighty Jon-luk, please don't tell me Danny's not mine!" _

"Mom?" Alexis asked softly worried by the color drain from her mothers face. "Are you ok?"

"No," Clare confessed "This thing is about to change our lives forever."

"You don't know that, Dad could have just write it to tell you that even trough all that happed he still loved you and always will. It might not be anything more."

Clare tossed the letter into her daughter's hands "I can't read it, I can't."

"I'll read it first then, does that sound good?'

"O.k.…no I can't let you" Clare grabbed it back.

"What the… Mom what are you so afraid of."

After days of keeping it bottled up Clare couldn't hold it back any more. She sunk to the floor against the desk and started bawling.

"I'm scared of losing you two…I'm sacred that I might not be your real mother. That Fay Sommers is. It's something I feared when I found out about your fathers affair. But after we made up and I move back home, I started rebonding with you and Daniel and forgot about it. When I found out your father left this, that fear resurfaced and, it was all I could think about."

Alexis sat next to her mother. "Mom, I doubt any one is mine and Daniels mother except you, where else would we get our craziness from?" Clare laughed a little as she thought Alexis was right "Beside, even if…., we would both still love you just as much. Over all, you've been a great mom and that's something that can never be replaced."

"Your right" Clare said drying her tears and looking it to her daughters eyes. _"Alexis has my eye's"_ she thought _"What is there to be afraid of."_ "And no matter what, I'll love you both forever. Now that you know, could you do me a favor and skim the letter be fore I read it?"

"Of course" Alexis said kissing her moms forehead.

A moment late she put the letter down in shock.

"What is it Alexis?" her mom asked next to her "Is it bad?"

"No you don't have to worry, I didn't read it thoroughly so I'm not sure what dad's trying to say exactly but I do know it's not about me and Danny, It's … it's about….Marc."

Clare sat up straighter, "Marc? Willamena's assistant ,Marc?

Alexis nodded has her mom reached for the letter and began to read it out loud.

"My beloved Clare,

I know we agreed years ago to bury the past and not look back. That is what makes telling you this extra hard for me. In fact I found that I could not even tell you in person, which is why I am writing this letter. I have found that often no matter how hard you try to outrun the past it has a way of showing up again in another form. For us I must believe it to have reappeared in the form of a young boy, I believe you know the one I am referring to.

When you found out that I had give Marc a job at Mode as Willamena's assistant, during our conversation, you asked me why I felt the need to look after him. While I did not lie in my response that he reminded me of Daniel, I was also holding part of the truth back. You see, when I look at Marc, I also see you. When I first saw him at the outreach center, I thought I was seeing Daniel as a twelve year old again. It was then I knew I had to pick him. The more time I spent with him during those weeks he was shadowing me at work the more I felt as if I was forming some sort of mental connection between you and the boy.

The real reason I hired Marc right after he turned 13, was not just because I was tired of Willamena firing assistances on a weekly bases, and knew that I could make it harder for her to fire a child, but also because I wanted to keep him close. I wanted Marc to be where I could keep an eye on him. So he has been for the past year, and hopefully one day soon he can join our family and be where he belongs.

The truth is Clare; I have believed for sometime now, that Marc may be your son. However I did not have any solid evidence until this morning. I had overheard his Social worker telling Willamena that his Father's name was Jaystus Semare, while they where going over information for his up coming emancipation. Marc is just the right age to have been conceived while you where staying with his father. I feel responsible for Marc, because even though I'm not his father; I am responsible for his existence. If I had never cheated on you, you would have never looked for comfort in his father and made Marc.

I am sorry that I can not tell you this in person; it is too difficult to bring up even now. So I am writing this with the hope that someday soon you will find it and learn the truth. I want you to know that I will be rewriting my will it include him. So that if you ever find out for sure that he's you son, he will inherit an amount of the company equal to the two children we share.

Love forever,

Bradford"

Clare finished reading it and looked out at Alexis. "Mom? Could it be true? I mean could Marc be…..your son?"

Clare nodded "Yes." Other then that she was speechless. _"How can I be so stupid? I have missed it all these years yet even Bradford saw it." _"At least that explains the strange wording in your father's will." she said out loud. Then she was remembered the incident the day before with Marc's birth certificate. "I really should have seen this coming."

"What should we do?" Alexis asked

"We should tell Daniel." Clare decided "He's already been forced to act so responsible for Marc this week; maybe it will help him to have a reason."

"Um, Ok." Alexis stood up. Picking up her father's letter she saw the picture. "You know, Marc and Daniel really did look the same when they where young.

"I know, at first I thought that was Daniel. That's what sent me over the edge." Clare said as she tried to host her self up "Alexis?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

Daniel sat on the couch in his apartment, cell phone on the coffee table in front of him. He had been waiting uneasily for it to ring since Friday night. In was now 3:30 pm on Saturday. Betty sat next to him with a comforting hand on his arm.

Daniel had gotten lucky after calling the police. They had not wanted to enter Mode at all but where more interested in Maples, where the actual adduction had taken place. After they arrived Daniel, Clare and Betty had sat down with the lead Detective. They told her the whole story of the past few days, changing the part about entering Marc's apartment to avoid being charged with braking and entering. The cops also asked for the hateful letters they had found for evidence. Then they questioned the older bartender and a few of the customers who had been there the day before. They never once asked to see Marc's workplace or showed up after Daniel returned to work. For that he was grateful. But mostly he was worried.

"They'll find him soon." She reassured him for the hundredth time that day.

"I hope so," Daniel responded. He still could not figure out why he cared so much but he couldn't shake it. The more he worried about the younger man, the more responsible for him, he felt. Yesterday's discovery with his birth certificate didn't help much either. He didn't understand how Clare could have dismissed it so easily, but he found that he couldn't. "He could be my brother Betty." It was the first time in hours that new words had been spoken in his apartment. The first time he said what he had been thinking since yesterday afternoon.

"but your Mom…."

"Is in denial, I'm not."

Just then the sound of the phone filled the apartment. The noise mad Daniel jump, he looked at Betty as if he didn't know what to do. She picked the Phone up and put it in his hand. "You can do it." she encouraged

He slowly raised it to his ear "Hello?"

"Hay, Danny." Daniel felt a twig of disappointment as his sister's voice came over the phone.

"Oh hi, Alexis" he could not keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Well you don't have to bring out the circus for me, lit' bro."

"It's not that, is nice to hear you, it's just I was kind of expecting the police."

"Oh right, sorry" she said one the other end remembering what their mom had told her. Then she said more softly "lessen Danny, I know this probably isn't what your worried about right now but we found Dad's letter."

"Really" she was right it wouldn't help them find Marc, but it was something to take his mind off of him.

"Yah, turns out dad thought, that… Marc…might be mom's love child." And it had made a not so surprising yet complete U-turn back to him.

Daniel sat forward even further on the couch and bowed his head with a sigh.

"I… so do I,"

"Wait, what?"

"Mom said it didn't mean anything… just a coincidence … But yesterday when we were looking in his apartment we found his birth certificate, we found out mom had a bit of a… fling with his dad. Can you get mom on the phone please?"

"Of course"

Not even a second later Clare's voice came over the line. "Hay Daniel, have the police called yet?"

"No not yet, but if…when they find him…. I want a DNA test,"

"Daniel I…"

"I have to know mom... and I know you want to, too"

Clare relented "I do, but have you thought about what we're going to do when we find out?"

Daniel had to admit he hadn't, all he could think of was finding Marc and then finding out. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't a small thing Daniel, Once we find out there'll be a lot of major dictions to make. Nothing will be the same any more." Clare told him

"Nothing is already going to be the same Mom," he pointed out

"Your right, I'll request the test when they find him. I love you"

"Love you too, bye" Daniel whispered as he hung up. Then he turned to Betty.

"Thanks' for being here Betty it really means a lot. But I understand if you want to go back to your family now."

Betty stood up and walked in front of him. "It's no problem Daniel; you would do the same for me. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine I just have to get some sleep." Daniel didn't lie, he had not slept at all since Thursday night which considering he had slept at his desk was not a very restful sleep. Last night He had just felt too guilty even thinking about sleeping when some poor boy who might be his brother could be miles from his own bed having who knows what done to him. Daniels eye's where already dropping as Betty left his apartment.

_"Wasn't it only Thursday that Marc was just some kid from the office that I barely gave two scents about and now I'm losing sleep over him." _Was his last thought before entering a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- truth unvieled

At 6:00pm Daniel was woken up by his phone ringing again. Before he could remember that he should be panicking at the sound, he looked at the caller id and swore a little when he saw Willamena's name.

"Daniel turn on the channel 4 news right now!" she ordered before he could even say hello. He did as she told him, ever though he had a pretty clear idea as to what she as going to be screaming at him about without doing so. On the screen a news reporter was standing out side of Maple's.

"According to witnesses Saint-James was taken by his kidnappers into this dinner Thursday after noon. One witness said that after attempting to flee the male kidnaper pinned him to the wall and waited until he had the teenager under control again before both kidnappers dragged him outside and left in a red shuttle car." The screen switched over to the picture of Marc that Daniel had given to the police as a voiceover gave a rough description of his kidnapers.

"You knew about this didn't you!" before he could even say anything Willamena was off again, "Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"Because, you said it yourself, you were feed up with him. I thought you didn't want anything to do with him anymore." Then he added mentally _"and because Mom, Betty and I agreed not to tell anyone but Alexis, especially you" _

"No I don't care about Marc," did he sense a lie on her voice? "but I do care about the face of Mode and this is terribly publicity!"

"Willamena relax, the news didn't say anything about Marc working for Mode and even if it did it would only give us a sympathy vote."

"Sympathy vote?" he heard her say thoughtfully "that's genius this could work in my…our favor, glad I thought of it. I'm still angry at you for not telling me." with that she hung up.

Daniel rolled his eyes, Willamena could try but she would never be able to hide that somewhere deep down inside she really did have feelings for Marc. At any rate when she ran off to the tabloids and gave her sobbing appeal to people to help find her beloved apprentice, at least one of her tear drops wouldn't be a crocodile tear.

On Monday morning Daniel lay still in his bed as he listened to his alarm clock scream at him. _"I don't want to go to school Mommy."_ He thought wishing that would have worked. He had always been told that one of the good things about being the boss was that if you didn't want to go to work you didn't have to. He would love to see what universe that was true in.

After laying there for a few more minuets he slowly he sat up, his whole body aching in protest. As the only sleep he had gotten since Wednesday night was either in an awkward place or broken up by constant nightmares that didn't surprise him much. He threw the sheets of himself and tossed aside the magazine with the crocodile tearful Willamena on the cover, which he had been reading most of the night when he couldn't fall asleep .Then marched into the bathroom. Aside from going and brushing his teeth he didn't bother with much else. Back in his room he put on the first thing he pulled out of his closet. Forgetting to pick up his brief case he left for work.

"Morning Betty." Daniel tried to sound as cheerful as he could greeting his assistant has he walked past her desk.

"Good morning, Daniel" Betty greeted back, fighting not to acknowledge the clearly fake mood. "I finished my article on Chain day hair styles"

"Really that fast, how could you? You spent most of the weekend at my place?" Daniel took the article form her. "It looks great."

"You know I can make miracles happen," Betty joked "but keep you voice down, you don't what every one to think we're dating or something."

"Why, would that be bad?" Daniel asked in a mock serous tone then at Betty's cocked head "I know, you're right very bad."

"What do you want me to get you for breakfast?" she asked all too aware of her bosses' normal routine

"Actual, I don't need anything, I ate at home this morning but thanks'" Daniel turned and started to go into his office.

"Daniel Meade you get back here!" Betty called after him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around with a look on his face that was a mixture between shock and curiosity. "I understand you're worried about Marc but why are you letting yourself get torn up over this." She whispered in his ear after he had walked back over to her.

Daniel looked like he didn't know how to answer her, until a wave of laugher flouted out of Willamena's office. "Because of that, Betty, if I don't then no one else is going to." _"It should be her in my place; I should be the one who doesn't care about him one way or the other."_

"Alright well then you can be Marc's worry buddy but don't expect me to not be yours. I'm going the cafeteria and get your breakfast." Before he could thank her she was off. _"Marc doesn't need me right now"_ he thought after her _"He really need's Betty. And so do I" _

Daniel turned around had made his away to his office. A few good hours of work is just what he needed to take his mind of his downward spiraling personal life. He had just sat down when he remembered that he had leaved his paperwork at home. _"Great, oh well there is still plenty to do." _

"You look like crap, Meade." Willamena had just made her entrance.

"You don't look like a youthful inspiration yourself." He shot back

"Daniel, Daniel you would think after four years you would know what happens when someone insults me."

"No, I know, Right now I'm just too tired to care." _"Crap did I just say that?"_ he thought _"Oh, well she could probably already tell"_

"I see and why might this be."

He couldn't tell her the truth, if he told her that he was losing sleep over Marc then she would be onto his family's secret in no time. He had to think of something quick.

"I had a fun filled time last weekend may or may not be experiencing some hormonal problems of my own."

Willamena's eyes widened "Really, do you mean your..?"

"Not sure, I'll be finding out later this week." He mentally slapped himself. "_Really that's what my mush of a Brian comes up with? I really need some sleep."_

"I see, I think I'll just be leaving you and your, hormonal problem to bond."

Daniel let his head fall onto his desk and a secant later heard Betty's voice by the door. "Daniel I have your food. What was that about?"

Not picking his head up he said "Willamena now officially thinks I'm with child."

"What? Why? Your not are you?" Betty demanded as she set the tray on his desk.

"No I only told…hinted at is so she would stop hounding my about my appearance" then with a quick glance at the open door he lowered his voice. "and she wouldn't find out about you know what. You don't think she'll tell anyone?"

As if to answer his question just then Clare marched through the door closing it behind her so she could talk to her son with out fear of willamena over hearing. "What is this I hear about my unborn grandchild?! How come you didn't tell me?! On top of every thing else too!"

"I take that as a yes." Betty told him

Daniel's head met the desk again. " Mom, it's not true. I may have inadvertently said a few things to let Willamena think that."

"Oh" the older women sounded slightly disappointed "well you might want to do some thing soon because now every one on this floor thinks there's a new Meade on the way."

"Well there could be" Daniel pointed out

"Daniel…" Clare started

"Actually Ms. Meade," Betty stopped her, "This rumor could be used toward your advantage it could be the perfect cover up to hid what's going on."

"I guess you Right Betty."

"So wait now I have to pre…." Daniel was interrupted by his cell phone rang on his desk. He slowly stood up and backed way when he saw the caller id.

"Are you going to get that?" Clare asked him after the third ring

"It's the cops" his voice was weak not even a whisper. "What if…?" he wanted to ask "what if he was dead" but he couldn't get it out.

In a similar fashion to a few days before Betty handed him the phone and encouraged him.

"Hello?" Daniel answered and after a series of yes and no's he put the phone down. He stood gazing at his Mother and assistant for a moment yet not really seeing them. Finally he spoke. "They found Marc, he's…alive but unconscious. He's been beaten up they said. They ambulance is on its way to the hospital right now"

Beside her Betty heard Clare let out a breath before realizing she was holding hers too. "Are you going?" she asked him.

He thought about it a minute. "I don't think I can. Besides if I leave Willamena might realize something's up. You should take the day off though."

Betty started to argue that Daniel clearly was the one who needed the day off, but Clare elbowed her in the ribs.

"Just go home Betty" she told the younger woman "I'm going to the hospital and talk to them about getting the DNA test done". She told her son as she checked her purse for Bradford's letter in case she would need it.

With them go Daniel tried to focus on his work, but it has hard. He just kept thinking about Marc and even thought he tried not to he kept thinking about what all he could have been through during the four days he was missing. Daniel could not ever to begin to imagine how scary it must have been. The cops had not told him much. Just that they had found him in the basement of an abandoned house two hours out side the city. When they got to the house Marc had been beaten stone cold and his kidnapers no where in sight. In short and the scariest part, they were still at large.

Three hours later, around twelve Daniel got a call from Clare.

"The doctors ran the test." She said her emotions imposable to read.

"Already? Didn't they have to get him sable first?"

"I beat the ambulance here and told the receptionist who let the doctor that was preparing for his arrive, know. Since they had to take blood from Marc anyway the doctor went ahead and got it over with."

"Oh, so are you just waiting for the results" he asked

"No, I'm in his room right now." As only family was allowed in the hospital room of a miner, that was really all Daniel needed to hear, but Clare when on anyway. "The test was positive, He's my son."

Daniel's heart skipped a beat before it froze over. He spent the rest of the workday as if walking through a daze. Even having random people walk up and congratulate him on his non-existent baby didn't breakthrough to him.

At 5:00, Daniel set all the paper's on his desk in a neat pale and made for the elevator. He was exhausted, worried sick and most of all in shock; He felt it was high time for the day to be over.

"Hay, cute pant's don't leave me too." A sickly familiar voice pleaded as he walked past the front desk.

"I'm not leaving you Amanda, I'm just going home."

Daniel was caught off guard when the receptionist lunged her self over the desk at him. The resulting force knocked him to the ground to the horror of several onlookers.

"What the heck, are you insane!" he shouted tiring to get to his feet only to be pulled back down.

"You can't go, I want let you, and you'll just die like him!" Amanda Bawled

Finely standing back up, Daniel look down at her. "What the heck is the mater with you?" then he remembered, Marc was her best friend and as far as she was concerned her best friend could be dead. "Amanda I'm sorry I….."

"Mr. Meade, are you ok?" Macy had come running up out of no where as Amada contuned her tantrum "she didn't hurt you or….'

"No Macy I'm fine. I' m more worried about her, she's just really upset about Marc. You hear about him?"

"Yes sir, I did it's really sad."

"Look I kind of have to get somewhere right now; do you think you can help her out for me?"

"I can try"

"Thanks"

Daniel left the disgruntled Amanda in Macy's care and made his way down to the Meade publications garage. Claiming into he car he leaning his head against the steering wheel. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet.

_"Maybe it could be if I just go home, I could call Mom and tell her I'm just to tired. I'll come in the morning but I won't do that. It's been a long week and I need closer for it now"_

With that decision he started his car and drove to the hospital

* * *

**So yah, now everone at Mode thinks Daniel's pregnant. Even though I had made up this story years ago, I kinda had to make up some of the details as I wrote. I needed to have the main chariters have some kind of cover- up for the next week or so, so that Willamena wouldn't find out about Marc and the DNA test. Since I was writing this chapter at like 2 in the morning, that was the First cover-up my own tired mind came up with and I didn't want to keep brain storming so it stuck.**


	11. Chapter 11-Keeping Secrets

Clare looked up from her magazine as her now middle child entered the hospital room. "Hi sweetie, I though you and Betty went back to the office?"

"No, I took the day off. Betty said she'd cover my work, since nothing big is going one today I agreed." He stated

"What about Willamena? Won't she be suspicious?" Clare wondered

"She thinks I have a doctor's appointment for my false pregnancy."

"Guess that was a convenient cover up then." Clare set her magazine on her lap. "But have you thought about what you're going to do when it starts becoming obvious your not?"

Daniel sat in the chair next to her. "I'm going to tell them that it was a false alarm whenever, however all this is over with." There were a few minuets of silence before either of them spoke again. During which Daniel lean over the bed and cautiously took Marc's hand in his own. He would not have done it if the younger man was not in a coma but he wanted Marc to know somehow that he was there for him. "I guess it's going to be time soon the make those major decisions you were talking about." He sighed.

"I'm going to try and get in touch with the social worker and set down with her and Jack. I want to know were we stand legally in this whole mess." Clare said "but out side of that I don't know what else to do just yet."

"Not much until we know whether or not he's going to make it." Daniel felt a twig of pain even as he said it. "I do know one thing; I don't want him working under Willamena any more. Even if she is willing to take him back after all of what happened, I don't think it would be a healthy position to put him back into. Now that he's snapped under her pressure once he could easily do it again."

"How are you going make sure that he doesn't go back to working for her? What if he wants to?" Clare asked

"He's worked a Mode for five years and is still at entry level, I think he's due for a promotion." Daniel declared, "And if he still wants to be Willamena's assistant then, I really don't know. Crap, we still have to do something about the fact that willamena is he's legal guardian" He remembered.

"I'm sure as he's biological mother I can request custody of him." Clare reassured her son. "It's just that, I'm much older then I was when you and Alexis where this age and I'm not sure I would be up to raising another teen."

"I could do it." Daniel volunteered _"Where in the star kings name did that come from?"_ "But could we wait to duel with all of that until he wakes up? It's going to be hard enough as it is. I don't want him to feel like we're making decisions about the rest of his life without him having any say in it."

"Your right Daniel, you always are." Clare gave him a sad smile.

Daniel woke up on Wednesday morning to a strange screeching noise. He lay starring up at the ceiling for several minuets trying to figure out two things. First why did his bed feel so different, second was that the sound of an impending Romulen invasion? After six or so minuets he pulled himself to sit at the side of the bed; his memory began to clear up. He had spent the night on the spare bed in the hospital room. The sound was the alarm he had set on his phone to wake him self up. Twisting his body around, he found his phone sitting beside the pillow and shut the alarm off. He located the second outfit from his car and changed into it, stuffing his warn clothes into a backpack with those from Monday and Tuesday.

_"It's a good thing I've learned as the editor- in- chief of a fashion magazine to always have couple spare clothes at the ready."_ he thought pulling on his clean shirt. He had not been to his own apartment since Monday morning he also remembered.

Once he was dressed he turned his attention to Marc. "I'll be back at six I promises, and Mom will be here soon." Then he started to walk toward the door but thought of something else and stopped "by the way kid, if you're going to wake up today could you please wait until after I'm back from work?"

"Don't want him to leave with out you or something?" a voice from the doorway asked making Daniel jump a little. Turning he saw Lizflor standing there.

"No I just want the credit of being the one to bring him out of this." Daniel joked

"Typical," Lizflor don't worry I'll make sure you get it." The nurse smiled at him "Have a fun day at the office Mr. Meade."

"Have you heard of Meade publications? Having fun isn't the problem, staying in one peace is a whole other ball game." He joked on his way out.

He really would have rather stayed at the hospital with Clare. Not because it was more entertaining in any way but because it was safer. He felt like it would be easier to hide his family's secret from Willamena if he didn't have to face her at all. But if he kept calling off of work, even with the pregnancy cover up, she would eventually get suspicious. And when Willamena got suspicious she investigated and kept at it like an angry bee until she got to the bottom.

_"Right now that's the last thing we need, the last thing Marc need's" _Daniel though leaning his head against the metal wall of the elevator. _"besides the cover shut's today"_ he remembered _"I know Betty could handle it but I can't put that kind of pressure on her." _

Stepping off the elevator he was bomb rushed once again by Amanda, fortunately she seemed sober today.

"Daniel you're here! Did you hear? The cops found Marc! He's alive!"

The editor-in chief took a few steps back. "Yes I did hear, I know Amanda." He looked up the see Willamena watching him with a raised eye brow. _"Crap, think of something"_ "despite popular beliefs to the contrary I do keep up to date with current events. At least since the incident with the hurricane cover shut." He covered speaking extra loud to make sure the creative director heard him. She seemed to accept it, as she had adverted her attention else where without comment. Daniel resumed the journey to his office.

"Good morning Daniel" Betty said as he came up to her desk. "You look much better today."

"Morning Betty" he replied with a smile "I actually got some sleep last night. How where things in my absence yesterday?"

She returned his smile "Aside from me doing your work, the same. By the way I left the book on your desk."

"Sounds like you don't need me after all. Thanks' for the book I'll take a look at it right now." He said before walking in to his office. Betty got out of her chair and followed him.

Inside he quickly found the binder that contained the mock up for that month's edition of Mode. By now it was practically complete the only thing missing was the cover.

"This is amazing Betty, you did a great job."

"Thanks, Daniel just keep this in mind" Daniel looked up from the Book when he heard is office door close shut. He didn't much like the sound of Betty's voice right now ether

"What's going on Betty" he asked cautiously. He had one foot on his chair and was still holding the open Book in both hands. But he was looking at his friend who had a concerned look on her face.

"I got a call about thirty minutes ago, it was from some reports. Somehow they had found out about the DNA test."

"What?!" Daniel was so horrified that he nearly dropped the book. "How?! Betty, this is bad. What are we going to do? Nobody can now about this yet! If they publish it everyone will know and that includes Willamena! And if she knows that Marc is a Meade she'll find away to use it."

She know it was only panic talking and that he did not blame her, so betty let her boss have his moment of panic before saying anything. "relax Daniel, I paid them off for two weeks, so um….when you get a thousand dollar charge on your Mode credit card that's why. Hop that's ok?"

"Oh" he said feeling rather sheepish; he should have known Betty had already taken care of it. "Of course that's ok, you did it for my family it's more then ok."

Betty exhaled a visible sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Anyway I don't think the reporters knew the whole story. As far as I could tell they thought it was for either you or Alexis, and that Clare wanted to know if you could be Fay Sommers."

"That would be something." He chuckled to himself then stopped when a bright idea hit him. "We should tell Willamena about this."

"What?" Betty now felt highly confused.

"I mean we should tell her that Mom ran a test to make sure I was hers, that way if the story does come out before we can let it, she can't get made that we hid it from her and start snooping around. Even if the whole story about Marc comes out we could point it out, and say they made the rest up."

"Your right, that idea is just crazy enough it work." Betty laughed. With Daniel the crazier his ideas, she had found a lot of the time, the more chances they had to succeed.

Daniel started out of his office.

"I'm going to grab same breakfast, then do you what to go with me and watch this cover shut crash and burn."

"Why do you say it's going to do that?" Betty asked sounding hurt.

"Because we never got a designer to help out remember, I was to distracted with my pregnancy to bother with it." By now they where just passed the assistance's area and Daniel had to use the cover- up pregnancy as they had just joined up with cluster of people headed the same direction.

"You mean you were to distracted, I on the other had got Garmond to agree to help out." Betty informed him proudly

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks. "Garmond! The Garmond? Betty you are a miracle worker, what would I ever do with out you?

"I really don't think you would be doing much." Betty said cheerfully as Daniel embraced her in a friendly hug.

Over the next few days Daniel developed a regular routine. He woke up each morning in the hospital bed next to Marc's, got dressed and said goodbye to Marc before heading to work. After work he would return to the hospital, watch TV for while then walk to a near by restraint and grab dinner. Before bed he would take a quick shower in the bathroom down the hall and then return to the room and talk to Marc as he fell asleep.

At first it felt silly talking to someone who couldn't answer back especially considering their lack of any kind of relationship before this happen. Lizflor had encouraged him to do it for the first time late Tuesday, and something about it had just felt right. Daniel did know that his younger brother could hear him and he half hoped that it would somehow help Marc when he finely woke up. Maybe it might make him feel more connected to Daniel, and less frightened in the times to come. Even if Marc didn't make it through this Daniel felt like his words would go with him to his new life amongst the stars. That way he could have a little peace of the brother he never knew to hold onto.

At Mode Daniel had to make sure he behaved the same as he always had. He knew that even at the slightest hint that he had even been to see Marc much less that he had practically moved into the hospital would draw Willamena's suspicion. It was a hard secret to keep but a necessary one. After a couple of days went by Daniel was just starting to think that it might not be so hard after all. Until that Friday afternoon.

Around 4:30 Daniel was returning to his office from one of the other editor's. as he passed Willamena's Rodern was sitting at what use to be Marc's desk talking on the phone.

"Yes, Miss Slater is devastated. She wants to see the basterds rote in jail." After a pause "All her word's not mine." Another pause "of course she'll be visiting him in the hospital she's just been busy"

With those last words Daniel stopped in his tracks. Then realizing that it would look weird if he just continued to stand around in the assistance's area, he resumed walking just more slowly.

"She will be going today at six" Rodern continued "send reporters? Why?"

Daniel had heard enough, wiping out his phone to search for his mother's name he rushed back toward his office. As he reached Betty's desk he motioned her to follow him in.

"Do you thing Rodern saw me?" he asked once Betty closed the door.

"No, why? What's going on?"

"I think Willamena means to visit Marc in the hospital today."

"Let me guess instead of a get well soon card and balloons, she's bringing a camera crew? Couldn't she find out if she walks in on Clare there and all of your stuff? Not to mention all billons of nurses how know you by first name."

"First you couldn't be more right about her get well gift, second don't worry I have a plan. Third ouch Betty it's only one nurse and she don't know me be first name," Even as they were talking Daniel was texting Clare to send his plan in motion.

_"Willie's coming, bringing camera crew, have 1 ½ hour to get out, take my stuff, more later."_ As he said the word plan he hit send.

Betty rolled her eyes, "What's your plan lover boy? What do you need me to do?"

"Willamena wants be in the spot light so bad she's just going to have to share it. I'll call you if any thing gets out of hand other you can just go about your business when you clock out."

"Sounds good to me." Betty loved Daniel but ever since she had started working here her life was full of crazy schemes. It was nice to know about one that she was not in the center of at least not yet.

Just then there was a knock on the door making them both jump.

"The b-witch is onto us" Betty didn't know Daniels voice could get that high.

Fortunately turning around they found that it was only Alexis; Betty stood up and let her in because Daniel was still to shaken.

"What's wrong with captain jabber brains over there?" she asked pointing at her brother who was starting into space with is mouth hanging open.

"He thought you where Willamena at the door."

"How? That door's glass and last time I checked I looked nothing like her. Never mind I always knew this place was too crazy."

Finding he voice at last Daniel mirrored his sister's eye roll. "Is there something I can help you with Alex."

"No, I was just here to congratulate you on and show off the latest issue of Mode. Although I hear that congratulations really belongs to Miss Sworez. As you my baby brother have been too wrapped up in outside drama to be involved in its creation."

Daniels voice suddenly took on a very cold chill to it. "By outside drama, you mean family drama Alexis, more specifically me discovering that I'm not your only baby brother. To me, dedicating my energy to that was a little more important then to a magazine that others could handle just as well."

"And no one else could have done all of that? You started that whole thing before you even knew! Heck, it was that whole thing that leaded to you finding out!"

"Then isn't it a good thing I started the whole investigation?"

"Ever thought we might be better of not knowing?" With that she marched off, leaving Betty standing by the door shocked.

"What was that?" she asked

Daniel shrugged "Guess she's not taking Marc being our brother well? You saw as much as I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, we haven't even talked since she called to tell me about finding dad's letter. Now that I think about it she hasn't been to see him." Daniel sat down on his desk and crossed his arms "Gotta love my messed up family."

Daniel raced along the halls of the hospital. He wasn't exactly sure if he could successfully execute his plan without Betty, but he sure as well was going to try.

Somewhere, not far ahead of him he heard Willamena's foot steps being followed by several others. Quick as a flash he ducked into the men's bathroom and waited. He found that if he stood right up next to the wall he could poke his head out and not be seen. In a moment or two Willamena walked passed with a swarm of reporters around her.

After they were gone Daniel waited a while longer.

_"What now?"_ he wondered _"I can't just walk in, and do I really need to be there?" _ So far his plan had worked perfectly; he had warned Clare of their enemy's arrival. She had been able to grab all their stuff and leave before the other women could arrive. Now all he had to do was go into the room under the false pretence that he was there to steal her spotlight and make sure no one found evidence that he had moved in. Still something felt incomplete.

Griping the door frame he saw it, an accomplice of sorts. Lizflor was walking passed the bathroom on her way to check on Marc.

"pssst, Nurse." Daniel hissed at her. "Can you come here a secant?"

The Nurse jumped a little startled. "Mr. Meade I thought you said your badboy days where over?"

"What? No it's nothing like that; I have a girlfriend right now anyway."

"Oh of course" was there just a slight hint of hurt in her voice? "why are you hiding in the bathroom then?"

"I need to ask you a favor, but I don't want any one to overhear."

"OK" Lizflor walked pasted him into the bathroom, peeking over her shoulder to make sure that none of her colleges saw her. "So, what's up?"

Daniel closed the door before speaking. "You know the women how's in Marc's room right now?"

"I'm guessing your referring to the one who broke three vases in the lobby, when the receptionist told her we don't like camera crews in our patients room's?"

"Sounds just like her, yah. Anyway for complicated reasons I didn't have time to get into right now, she can't find out that Marc's my brother just yet. I need you to pretend like I've never been here before and you don't know me outside of what you may have heard in the media."

Lizflor's eye where open wide with interest. "And the plot unfolds; sure I can keep your secret."

"Thanks for helping out. I know you're a nurse not an actor but I really appreciate it." Daniel opened the bathroom door back up.

"It's no big deal really; although I'll have you know Mr. Meade I did take some acting classes in college." She told him over her shoulder as his walked out.

"Really? Then maybe you could model for mode sometime." Daniel said feeling much better now that he wasn't alone.

Daniel stood out side Marc's room for a moment taking in the scene through the window. Despite every thing he found it hard not to laugh at the bogusness behind it. Marc was still lying unconscious on the bed; Willamena had her heaving body draped over his with streams of fake tears rolling down her face. There were three people around them with cameras and one with a notepad.

He finally realized that if he didn't stop soon he would start laughing and which could cause him to loss control of the situation. With at he gathers him self up and stepped inside.

"What in the great star are you doing?" he asked making his voice sound as cold as possible.

Willamena snapped up and rounded on him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here to see….this dear family employee of course" Daniel intentionally made it sound like he had forgotten Marc's name. Then he whispered at Willamena. "I know what your angle is and to can play that game."

"Like you care about Marc" she hissed back "you hardly noticed he existed"

"I would hardly say hardly, you made it really hard for me not to notice him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the time you ordered him to brake into my apartment? He ended up having to try to seduce me to cover up for you. Remember? Kinda hard not to notice him then don't you think?"

"You have no evidence!" she snapped

Daniel smiled; he could keep at this all day. "Oh and let's not forget about when you made him become an adorned minister of Chain so that you could marry my father on his death bed."

The reporters were looking in disbelief at Willamena for confirmation.

"Ok fine, so I involved him in a few of my plots to bring your family down big duel, that doesn't mean I don't think of him like my own son."

"That's right, that is what you told the starwatch tabloid isn't it? But if you really think of him as your son why did you want to fire him so bad last week?"

"You're lying!" Willamena hissed "stop it!"

Daniel chuckled inwardly; he was actually quit enjoying this. "I'm lying, really? Because I distinctly remember you marching into my office last Tuesday screaming about some shredded Mode issues demanding that I fire him. I had to reassign him to work in the closet remember?"

The reporter with the notepad looked up, "It what Mr. Meade saying true Miss Slater?"

Willamena looked ready to murder. "Absolutely not!"

"Absolutely true" Daniel countered

Before Willamena could retort there was a knock on the door frame.

_"Why doesn't she ever knock when It's just me in here?" _Daniel thought as Lizflor stepped in.

"It's 6:55, visiting hours are over. Unless your family everyone needs to clear out and give this poor boy some peace." The reporters and evil b-witch started to pour out. "That includes you Sir."

Daniel gave the nurse a thankful smile as he passed her, one that could be mistaken by Willamena as him seeing a girl he wanted to take on a date. He made his way to his car and got in. Then drove around the block once to make sure Willamena and her reporter friends saw him leave. After that he stopped to grab some dinner and texted his mom to let her know the coast was clear.

Back in the hospital lobby Lizflor was talking to the receptionist when Daniel returned.

"Thanks Sara, I'll have to remember that next time Zozo is scratching my couch." She was saying. Turning around she saw Daniel headed her way.

"Evening Mr. Meade."

"Good evening, are you on your way home?"

"My shift just ended but since its Friday, I might spend some time with a few friends." She told him

"Sound's like fun. Hay look, I want to thank you for what you did back there. It means a lot and you are a really good actor. I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, you do owe me an explanation." She giggled "Why don't you give it to me over lunch tomorrow? As friends of course" she added remembering about his girlfriend.

"I would like that, any where but Maples" he agreed. They started to walk away but he stopped and turned back. "by the way if we're friends now you can call me Daniel.

"You call me Lizflor instead of nurse from now on and you have your self a deal." Lizflor answered back.

Walking a crossed the lobby Daniel smiled, "Betty's going to have a field day." He thought.

Back in the room he turned on the TV and flopped back into the chair. Glancing over at Marc he smirked a little.

"If only you knew about the trouble you put me through to keep our secret, little Bro," _"in the end I think it will be worth it."_ He prayed to himself.


	12. Chapter 12-Awakening

"Hi Lizflor," Daniel called out slamming the door of his van closed. Earlier he had gotten a texted from her, to meet her at the Helgon Flame restraint for lunch. She was already waiting for him outside when he pulled up. "You know I've never actually been here before."

"Really? You have no idea what you've been missing." She teased "this is my favorite place."

"Well, my sister and I talked about coming here when it first opened but she ended up taking her boyfriend and that was the end of that." he informed her as they walked in. "I can't wait to find out what I've been missing."

"How many?" the host asked

"Just two" Lizflor answered

"Right this way please." The host led them to a booth near the window and set down the menus "enjoy your date" he was gone before either of them could correct him. They both sat down in a fit of giggles.

"I didn't know you have a sister," Lizflor ask once they had settled down a little. "I've never seen her in the hospital."

"I don't think Alexis is taking this very well." Daniel confessed "just yesterday she said something that sounded like she thought we would have been better off not finding out."

"Ouch." Lizflor gave him an apologetic look. She then set her menu aside as she already knew what she was going to order. "Didn't you have an older brother too?"

Daniel looked up, this conversation had just entered awkward ground but at the same time he didn't want to lie. "Yes and no, my brother and sister are technically the same people,…um she used to be a he. Alexander faked his death and came back as Alexis."

"Oh wow" she gave him a look that was a mixture between shock and interest. "I must have not read that article."

"Yeah I know, my family's messed up" he said jokingly "First a transgender and now a secret love child. Not to mention all the craziness in between."

"I wouldn't say messed up but certainly interesting." she declined "I doubt you ever have a dull moment."

Daniel chuckled "Not very often no." He set aside his own menu "What about your family?"

Before she could answer the waited showed up and took there orders.

"Not much to tell, I grow up with two loving parents who worked like crazy to keep a house over mine and my five siblings heads." She told him once the waiter was gone. "I got into medical school as soon as I could to get out of the family home."

"Your parents had six children? Where did you come in?"

Lizflor smiled back at his surprise. "I'm the second oldest. The two behind me are twins. Starting with them everyone is 3 years apart. My older sister and I are six years and from me the twins are fourteen months"

"Sounds hectic to me. I already idle your parents and I never even met them." Daniel joked as the waiter came back with their food. "I Thought I had a son once, and just trying to keep up with that one kid drove me nuts."

"Thought?" Lizflor asked about to take a bite.

"Yeah it turned out he wasn't and he had to go back to live with his grandparent" Daniel told her sadly _"Yep, even after all this time it still hurts to talk about D.J." _We kept in touch for while but he meet his real father eventually and life went on from there."

"Sorry to hear that." Then deciding it would be best to change the subject. "So did you know Marc before all of this happened?"

"Yeah, not all that well but I did. He's an intern at my Magazine or at least he was. He worked under that woman who came to the hospital yesterday."

"Oh yeah, you where going to tell me about that." Lizflor remembered

Daniel nodded "I was, her name's Willamena Slater, she's kind of…." He could not think of an easy way of describing her position in Modes social structure for a minute. "the work place antagonist. She has been coming up with plots to bring my family down for years. Up until last week Marc was her minion of chose. She's the reason nobody can find out that Marc's…at least not yet. I'm afraid she will try to use it to her advantage and since she's also his legal guardian at the moment I have no doubt she'll find a way."

"I see, sounds like your work life is filled with as much drama as your family life." She observed.

"When your line of work has been in your family as long as mine has the two tend to get intertwined." Daniel informed her. "But anyway, before all this happened Marc was just some kid I would find from time to time shifting around in my underwear drawer after Willamena had sent him to find something."

"What?" Lizflor couldn't help but laugh

"Ok so that only happened once but the point is it's one of the few memories I have of him." His face looked down cast "I've spent the last few days trying to conquer up all the memories I could about him. incase he … doesn't make it I can still have those. . But now there's something I want to ask you, If it's not too personal."

"Considering I'm in the center of your Family secret I don't think it'll be that big a deal." She said.

"When you first talked to me in the hallway Monday evening, what you said about me building a bond with him, it almost made it seem like you had gone through something similar yourself."

Lizflor took a minute before answering, "A couple of weeks before I turned 21 my parents told me that I was adopted as an infant, a few months later my birth father contacted them wanting to meet me. Apparently he was just a teenage when he had me and wasn't ready to rise a child so he gave me up the day I was born. My parents told me that the chose was mine to make, since I was still upset about just finding out and hadn't had time to sort out my feelings I declined. Two years later I decided I was ready, only to find out that he had been killed in a space battle a few months before. I'm 34 now and to this day regret not getting to know him when I had the chance."

Daniel sat in silence staring at he food for a secant. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

"There is, and from what I've seen you been doing a fine good job at it."

"What's that?"

"Making sure you and your brother don't go the same way."

"Well that's easy right now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens when he wakes up." Daniel smiled.

The rest of their lunch passed enjoyably. It was nice for Daniel to hear about Lizflor's seemingly normal family and she seemed to find his stories about his not so normal family hilarious. After lunch they said goodbye and parted ways. Daniel ran some errands, then went back to his apartment to do some laundry and get some extra cloths for next week.

Later that night Daniel was in his usual chair in the hospital room next to Marc's bed. The TV was on, but not being watched, Daniel was too focused on the other boy to pay much attention to Pearcson Mission insulating some poor acrobat.

"I think you'll like her, she's really nice. And it seems to me like you've already grown on her." He whispered to Marc talking about Lizflor. "Don't worry though I'm not going to do anything rash, I promise. Marc?" Daniels heart fluttered for a brief secant as he thought he saw Marc pinch his eyes closed even tighter. Then when nothing else happened after a minute he decided with a little disappointment that he must have imagined it and put a gentle hand on top of Marc's head. "I'm going to get ready for bed ok. Back in a little."

After a quick shower and changing into his sleepwear Daniel returned to the room. He used the mirror on one of the walls to comb out his wet hair. Then before claiming into bed he turned back to his brother.

"Goodnight…" he stopped cold. Marc's hand was still resting on the pillow from when the nurse Jarico had moved him to change the bed sheets earlier that morning. This time there was no mistaking it; at the sound of his voice, Marc had just clenched his fingers onto a fist. The movement was slow but unmistakable. He was beginning to wake up.

Daniel practically threw himself on the ground to kneel at the bedside. "Marc can you hear me?" he had no idea what to do. He knew that he should probably find a doctor or someone but he couldn't bring himself to leave Marc alone. _"He's going to be terrified when he wakes up."_ Daniel thought _"It will be a little better if his not alone, even if it's me."_

Marc's breathing changed, growing slightly more rapid. Daniel was flooded with overwhelming happiness when the young mans eyes shot open. Marc glanced around the room quickly not really seeing anything. Then without warning he tried unsuccessfully pulling himself out of bed.

Daniels joy faded just as fast as he realized that Marc was preparing to have to defend himself. Stepping forward Daniel spoke as softly as he could.

"Marc, calm down" Marc leaned away from Daniels out reaching hand wincing in pain and fear making the older man stop dead in his tracks. The sight nearly broke Daniel's heart. He was used to seeing him as a strong willed teen who was used to getting his way, not like this, broken and afraid. It was a side of him he had never seen before._" "What in the name of the star did those people do to him?"_

"It's ok Marc, your safe now."

Daniel started walking toward him even slower when he saw him relax a little at the sound of his voice. 

"D..dan..eil?" Marc's own voice was weak. "What are?" Daniel saw Marc eyeing him up and down. For the first time Daniel realized how awkward the situation was.

Although Daniel had a week to get used to the idea of them being brothers, to Marc, he was more or less, still just some guy. Yet here he was right after Marc came out of a coma standing in the hospital room, in his P.J.'s no less.

"I've….um been kinda.." _"Oh boy, explanation time, this was always fun"_ Daniel thought trying to think of what to say. "Staying with you for while."

"Kay?" Although Marc's tone would have suggested he had accepted that, his expression said a whole another story. He was just in too much pain and too out of it to inquire any farther.

"I'll explain later when you're feeling better" Daniel promised seeing the discomfort in Marc's eyes. "Right now I'm going to find your doctor and let him know you're a wake. Just try and relax, ok?"

Poking his head outside the door, it did not take long to flag down a nurse. The nurse then went to find Marc's doctor.

"The doctor will be here soon." Daniel told Marc flopping himself down in his chair. Marc was gazing at the TV screen but he wasn't really watching. _"It must just be the most interesting thing in the room" _Daniel thought. He remembered hearing once that some types of brain damage could cause someone to regress to primitive behavior "_or he could be just super bored, and who could blame him?" _

Daniel tried to think of something to say that didn't require a whole lot of energy or stress on Marc part. But he couldn't think of anything, aside from bursting out that they were brothers but now was not the time.

Before he could think of any thing else there was a knock one the door, a secant later Dr. Daron entered.

"Evening gentlemen," He said walking at a brisk pass to the other side of Marc's bed. "Let's have a look here. At first the younger brother didn't even acknowledge him. After the Dr. slid down the guard rail on the bed and lightly toughed the boys arm Marc turned his head slowly toward him. At one look at the Dr.'s face, Marc quickly adverted his eyes back to Daniel. The Dr. didn't seem to notice, or at least not understood.

Daniel on the other hand had to snuffle a snicker that escaped his throat. _"Does he think the doctor's hot or something?"_ He wondered making a mental note to tease him about it when he felt better, then _"Great, I can see Betty laughing at this whole thing now. Me dating the nurse, and Marc dating the doctor."_

"Alright I'm going to ask you a few questions to see how much you remember. What is your name?"

"Marc Saint-James,"

The doctor had sat Marc up against his pillows by now and was slowly pulling taking his shirt down of his shoulders. Daniel held back a gasp as he saw his brother's bare skin for the first time. He's back and chest were covered in bruises. In that instant he wanted to find the basterds who had done it and force their own medicine down their throats.

As the doctor examined him, and continued asking him simple, personal questions Marc sat quietly and obediently answered them. It was a far cry from the hormonal teen that had walked into Mode nearly two weeks ago. When he was done the Doctor helped Marc lay back down and looked up at Daniel.

"Well, he was able to answer all of my questions correctly so we now know he sustained little damage to the memory portion of his brain and his wounds are healing fine. Tomorrow evening I'll need to send him to have some more involved tests done to see just how extensive his injuries are. For now I suggest you both get some rest."

"Ok, thanks," Daniel told the doctor as he headed out " Um, Marc there's nothing to be afraid of." _"At least I hope there's not"_ he thought to himself

When he had heard the word _test_ Marc had ducked his head under the blankets.

"Wan'a sleep" he mound as best he could from under the covers. Then he heard the springs of the other bed squeak under Daniels weight.

"Ok, I won't stop you" the older man promised

"Don't want tests" Marc's eyes where already drooping.

"Can't promise you that." When there was no answer Daniel got up and walked over to Marc's bed. Taking the cover off his head he saw that the boy was still wide a wake. "You're not going to go back to sleep any time soon are you?" Marc gave a tiny head shake accompanied by a much bigger wince of pain.

"That's what I was afraid of" Daniel sighed. Not too surprised considering he had basically been asleep for at least a week at that point "_Good thing tomorrows Sunday"_ Daniel thought mentally preparing for a long night and turned the TV back on.

He flipped through the channels looking for something Marc might like. Even if he can't really watch TV right now, he wanted to let Marc know that he was thinking about him. He eventually landed on an episode of "What not to wear." It did not take long before Daniel had zoned out.

"ugh!" Marc cried after a few moments causing Daniel to snap into action.

"What's wrong?! Do I need to call the doctor?"

"No it's just; the fashion world has gone to shreds. Was I really gone that long or am I in some alternate universe?"

After moment of stunned silence Daniel burst out laughing so hard that he fell back into the chair. Even though Marc wasn't strong enough to focus on the show he could still pick out the horrible clothing tasted. Proving that even when every thing else had nearly been beaten away his fashion sense was here to stay.

"What?" Marc mound a little irritated

"Nothing it just,… nether of those thing's. That show's from the Copy-X dimension." Daniel told him after he had gathered himself enough.

"Oh. Mugles have horrible clothing" Marc declared.

It was nearly 12:00pm before Marc started to fight the call of sleep. By that time Daniel was having trouble keeping his own eyes open as he flipped off the TV and finely claimed in bed. Falling asleep Daniel thought about the last three hours. So far Marc seemed to be taking him being there fairly well. But he was obviously still a little to out of it to really thing about it, so his attitude toward that fact could go anywhere from there. _"Maybe all this Brotherhood stuff isn't so hard after all"_ Daniel thought before dozing off.

Unbeknownst to him a few moments later Marc opened his eyes and saw Daniel sleeping on the other bed. _"Why didn't Daniel go home to sleep? Why was he even here in the first place?"_ Marc wondered _"Not that I don't like it."_ He admitted to himself. He would be lying if he ever said he didn't have a little crush on the older man but… _"There's no way Daniel would ever return that, is there?"_ with that Marc lost his battle and slipped out of consciousness once more.


	13. Chapter 13-Brother love or Lover love?

Marc watch mesmerized as the youngest Meade brother marched a crossed the assistance's area. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about both of Bradford's sons that demanded and held his attention when ever either where in his fecundity.

"Matt, What are you gawking at?!" the sound of Willamena Slater's voice pulled her 13 year old assistant back into reality.

"Um.. Nothing Willie" Marc answered trying to play it cool.

"Well stop it, it's distracting me." Willamena snapped wondering for the billionth time why Bradford thought making her work with a brat from the street was a good idea. "Marcus, I need you to deliver this envelop to Fay Sommer's and you had better not open it!"

Marc took the envelop not noticing his new boss had gotten his name at least close this time and started out to Fay's office. Willamena hadn't needed to worry; he was too busy in his own thought's to even think about what was in it.

_"What is wrong with me?"_ he wondered. He had just turned 13 and every one around him was saying he should be starting to start falling in love but he still found girls icky. Dustin had once told him your first kiss was supposed to be magic, he remembered. Yet last night Amanda had kissed him and he hadn't felt a thing. It was like hugging air.

Just then as he thought about his old mentor he remembered something else. Dustin didn't fall in love with girls ether; he fell in love with other boys. Marc swallowed as her remembered the way Daniel Meade made him feel every time the 25 year old was around.

"How am I suppose to know what love is?" he hadn't realized he had said that out loud as walked thought the door of Fays office.

Fay looked up from her paper work startled and honored at the same time. "That kid is a question even adults struggle to find the answer to."

"Saint- James if you make one false move I'm going to call in reinforcements." Daniel warned.

"What's Betty going to do that you can't" Marc retorted meekly trying to sit up in bed. "I mean beside's a lot"

"First off I'm not talking about Betty, second hurtful." Daniel retorted back teasing. He was holding a magazine slightly out of the younger mans reach.

"Can you please give me back the magazine?"

"Not until you take back what you said about, Pearcson Mission. He's a great prophet and talent show judge not a disgruntled bed bug." Daniel held the magazine higher as Marc made a half hearted grab for it. Then felt guilty when he made a pained face so just went ahead and gave it back.

"I said he looked like one not that he was one." Marc deafened himself as he accepted his reward.

Daniel opened back to the page Marc had been on.

"If you had been reading the articles instead of just looking at everyone's cloths, you would know that Pearcson had been chasing around his hyper active 7 year old goddaughter before the picture was taken" Daniel chuckled

"Oh" Marc resigned "that just proves once again, kids and fashion don't mix."

"Are we good?" Daniel asked

Marc looked back up at him, his angry front fading fast. He couldn't stay mad at Daniel long, even after he had just snatched his magazine and held it hostage. The older man was just too cute and the puppy dog eyes weren't helping.

"You're good" Marc caved.

From her usual chair Clare had watch the scene with interest. She was glad to see her sons interact so well with each other even if Marc still didn't know. "If your done horse playing with a crippled boy Daniel, would you mind acting your age for a change?"

Her 30 year old son turned to look at her. "How old would that be?" he asked and was only answered by an eye roll.

"How is everyone?" Daniel was glad to see he wasn't the only one who jumped when Lizflor entered the room.

"Liz, I thought you had the day off?" Daniel asked

"No quit, only the morning off." She said giving him an overfriendly smile which was observed by Marc, causing him to raise a questioning eyebrow. Daniel busied himself by restacking his clothes on the other bed. Lizflor then turned her own attention to her patent.

"It's nice to be able to officially meet you Mr. Saint-James. I'm your nurse Lizflor. I've been taking care of you the last few days."

"Um, you mean you where….." Marc's sentence fell as he looked a little freaked out.

"That does sound kind of stokerish doesn't it?" Lizflor asked embarrassed.

"Just a little actually." Daniel joked. Lizflor couldn't help but to laugh a long.

"I didn't think so." Clare contorted sending them both into a small giggle fit.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" she apologized to Marc. "I'm not the only one though; I believe you meet Jarico this morning?"

Marc merely nodded. He was watching Daniel and the Nurse. There was something going on between them and he had a pretty good idea what. It would explain why Daniel was spending so much time here, but would even he stoop so low to be with a women. And that still didn't explain why Clare was here.

Lizflor sat down in the empty chair next to the bed. "Can you sit up Mr. Saint -James?" she asked

Marc obediently attempted to sit up but collapsed back into his pillows from the pain. "No" he said as though it wasn't obvious enough.

"Is that bad?" Daniel asked trying to keep the concern out of his voice for Marc and Clare's sake.

"Oh, yeah." The nurse sighed

"How, bad?" Clare asked

"It seems like he can't move much to the pain, it's making him weaker every time he moves." Lizflor told them trying to help him into sitting position. Contrary to his recent behavior since waking up, Marc was doing his best to make it hard on her be sliding further down. She did not seem to get that he was doing it on purpose.

_"Why do I have the feeling that he doesn't like her vary much?" _Daniel thought. "Here I'll help." He offered.

Once he felt Daniel's hands on his shoulders Marc quit fighting. As far as he was concerned his plan was successful.

Unfortunately he thought to soon, as he quickly found out that Lizflor's plan was to get him half naked when she unbuttoned his shirt and began to check his heart beat.

Lizflor sensed he uneasiness and wanted to claim him down "What's wrong? Never had a girl see you with out a shirt on before?"

After marc refused to answer Clare speak up "I would be surprised to find out he had."

Marc shot her a mean look but she only smiled back at him.

"Really? I would think a handsome boy like you would have tons of girlfriends."

Daniel suddenly couldn't keep from laughing. By now Lizflor had finished with the stethoscope and was in the acted of returning it to the tray but Daniels laughter stopped her.

"What's so funny? She asked still holding it up not able to stop from laughing alone. Then she heard even Clare snickering a little behind her. "Ok what's the joke?"

"Sorry" Daniel said covering his mouth with a pillow. He had laughed so hard that he was curled up on his side on the other bed. "It's really not appropriate for me to say. I shouldn't have laugh like that."

"Its fine you can tell her, it's not like I keep it a secret." Marc sighed.

"Right I was laughing at the thought of Marc with a girlfriend," Daniel explained "not that he couldn't get one if he wanted one" Daniel added emphasize to the word "wanted"

"Oh!" Lizflor said "I see, so do you have a boyfriend?"

Clare leaned forward in her chair to wait for the answer, bringing Daniel to a fresh round of chuckles.

"Not right now," Marc told Lizflor although he was not looking at her, he was looking at Daniel. "What's wrong with you, Meade?" Marc followed Daniels gaze over to Clare who quickly snapped her own away.

"Little heads up Marc? Watch who your calling Meade from now on." This time Lizflor was able to join the joke while Marc was lost in the dark.

"O.K?" With Lizflor's help he laid back down.

"I'm just going to leave you crazy bunch alone and head to my next patent. I'll be back around 5 to take you for some tests Mr. Saint-James"

Marc didn't really hear her as he was too busy staring at the still hysterical Daniel.

"What?" Daniel laughed catching his gaze.

"Seriously, where did you find the giggle juice?" Marc asked, he was feeling warn out and wanted some peace which he obviously wasn't going to get with the big clown in the room.

"Probably at the Holgen flame yesterday when he took Lizflor." Clare said casually leaning back and closing her eyes.

Marc tried to bolt up straight but had to surrender to the pain. "You took my nurse on a date!"

"Well it wasn't a date it was just lunch" Daniel said matter of factly "and you better not strain yourself or she'll have to come back here and yell at me for railing you up." Daniel knew his half threat had worked when Marc visibly relaxed.

_"Date or no date, now that I know that woman has him, I'm going to make her life as hard as I can"_ he thought before dozing off.

True to her word Lizflor returned at five on the dote.

"It's time" she said from the doorway. She was pushing a wheel chair in front of her. This time Daniel was ready for her appearance.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked Clare.

"Why, thought you would scare me again?" he teased stepping away from the wall beside the door. Marc started laughing when Lizflor jumped.

"I should have warned you, my son's a bit of a clown." Clare said nonchalantly not even looking up from her magazine.

"Was that to entertain him or to get back for all the times I did it to you?" Lizflor inquired.

"Both." Daniel smiled.

"Mushy alert" Marc groaned snapping them back to the task at hand.

"It's not at all what you think." Daniel chuckled. He was only answered by an eye roll.

"I bet you would like to get out of here for awhile don't you?" Lizflor told Marc "I'm going to take you to the therapy wing so we can find out just how bad you're hurt. OK?"

She packed the wheel chair next to the bed and attempted to help him into it. Marc however resisted her in a similar manner to before. As she reaching out for him he continually pulled away.

As Daniel watched the scene he began to worry that the Marc from the week before was making his slow comeback. But Daniel wasn't going to let that happen with out a fight.

"I guess you struck a cord in him" Daniel offered stepping toward the bed. Lizflor, not knowing about Marc's strange behavior before his kidnapping, had no idea what Daniel was talking about. She was more then willing all the same, to let him take over.

"Marc its ok, their not going to hurt you, I promise," Daniel said softly as he reached out for his frightened brother. Marc relaxed and let the other man put his arms around him. "Try to be good, I'll be right here when you come back." He added helping Marc into the chair.

Marc already looked exhausted from just that small move. And it was clear that he was in a lot of pain.

"I bet you Dr. Daron there" Daniel teased knowing it would invoke interest in the younger boy.

"You sure?" Marc asked

"Pretty sure."

Once they where gone, Clare stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to call it a day." She told her son.

"Ok I'll walk you down it you want." Daniel offered

"That would be prefaced." From the tone of Clare voice that was exactly what she wanted. They walked out of the room and started down the hall "I need to talk to you."

"Ok, about what?" Daniel's curiosity was peeked. He was little nervous about what his mother wanted to say but after finding out he had a brother he doubted it could be that big.

"I think you should tell him."

"Tell Marc? Why? You're his mother."

"I think it will be easier on him that way. It's clear to me he is leaning one you for support more then any one else right now." Clare explained. "Didn't you see the way he quit fighting just because you talked to him?"

"Mom I don't think is like that I think he….." the next part was hard for Daniel to say. "I think he has a crush on me."

Clare chuckled "I wouldn't doubt it but it doesn't matter why he wants you support it matters that he does want it. Anyway I don't think I'll be coming here tomorrow."

"Why don't you want to spend time with him?" Daniel asked

"Of course I do but as my son. Now that he's wake and we know he'll be ok I don't fell like I need to spend every secant with him. Besides with you around he'll probably need the afternoon to sleep."

By now they had reached to lobby. Daniel and Clare hugged their goodbye.

"OK, I'll tell him when he feels a little better." He sighed in to his mother's hair.

He stood watching her leave. "_I have my work cut out for me don't I?"_ He thought to himself.

Marc's eyes slowly opened at the touch of something on his forearm. Looking over his shoulder he saw Daniel standing over him fully dressed in a suit and tie.

"Marc, wake up, sec." His voice was a gentle whisper. He placed a cautious hand on the younger boy's back not sure how he would take it.

"Dan…" Marc's groggy mind couldn't complete the thought.

"Hay, I'm going to go to work, I'll be back after, Kay?" Daniel said. He didn't move though, he just continued to gaze back down at his sleepy companion. Marc skin started to crawl.

_"Why is he just a standing there?"_ he wondered. Then Daniel did something completely unexpected. He leaned down so that his face was mere inches from Marc's. As he started to tuck the blanked around Marc's body his eyes never left Marc's.

_"Is he going to kiss me?!" _ Marc's mind screamed as his heart quickened. _"I can't believe this is happening!" _

But the moment left as quickly as it came.

"Try to go back to sleep, your going to need all the strength you can get later today." Daniel said standing up quickly and backed out of the room.

As he left Marc felt a stab of disappointment. He had been secants way from his oldest dream from coming true. He should have known it was too good to be true. Yet at the same time a new found hope was kindled. He wasn't sure what was going through Daniel's head just then, but there was defiantly something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Something directed at Marc.

_"What could he have planned for later?"_ Marc thought trying his hardest not to get his hope up._ "He's probably just bringing some people to see me and that's all. Please don't let it be Willamena." _

_"I'm so stupid!" _ Daniel thought yanking his car into drive. He had seen the way Marc's eyes widened when he had gotten close, just then. _"I'm suppose to be bonding his him, not leading him on! How could I be so carless?" _ Daniel sighed as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "Now he probably thinks I'm falling in love with him. I do love Marc but as my brother." Daniel shocked even himself. It was the first time he realized that he did love Marc. But not as a lover.

"How's Marc" Betty asked in the safety of Daniels closed office.

"He wake up Saturday night," Daniel told her "and he had some tests done yesterday. His memory is fully intact. According to the doctor, most of his brain damage is in the area that intersects nerve signals; right now it tends to misinterpret most input as pain. So he's high on pain killer most of the time."

"Wow, does he need surgery?"

"No, the only thing they, can do is wait for the swelling to go down. He's fairly responsive though and more active then he should be considering every move he makes hurts him. Oh and he has not lost his attitude or sense of style." Daniel added the last part with a smile.

"That's good to hear," Betty giggled "I guess. Does he know yet?"

Daniel sighed. He was leaning over his desk with his hand plastered of the top of it. "Not yet, he was still kind of weak most of yesterday. I didn't think he could handle it just yet."

"He must really be weak if he hasn't focused it out of you yet. Has he even asked you why your there with him?"

"No he seems to have come up with a theory on his own." Daniel looked away.

Betty had worked to long with Daniel not to know when some thing was bothering him. "What is it?" she demanded "You seem worried about something?"

"It's nothing"

"Daniel ether you tell my or I take this sketch to Willamena and she'll take credit" Betty said forcefully as she picked up a sheet of paper on which Daniel had jotted a few ideas down and marched toward the door.

Daniel quickly jumped up and cut her off. "ok look it's just that mom wants me to be the one to tell him , I decided that if I see he's feel well enough when I get off work that I need to do it to day, and I'm nerves about confronting him." he spilt out "and I have to tell him soon because…He has a crush on me and I'm falling in love with him."

Betty stopped dead in her tracks. "You're falling in love with your brother!" she screamed.

"Not like that, as a brother." Daniel reassured her softly glancing behind him through the glass wall to make sure nobody heard. " but something happen between us this morning and now I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm starting to fall in love with him like that."

"Ooohhh" Betty said feeling shocked "Yeah, you probably should tell him, soon. Like before he tries to make a move on you."

"Thank you Caption Obvious." Daniel laughed "Now we better go to that meeting before Willamena takes it over."

"You do know she's not really a Romulan spy don't you?"

Hay one can dreeeeam….How much if our conversation did you hear? Daniel asked sharply as opening his door he came face to face with the devil herself.

Willamena was standing next to Betty's desk looking at them with her arms folded and a look mixed with horror, amusement and just plan "another day at the job antics what else could get so crazy"

"All I heard was Betty screaming at the top of her lungs about someone falling in love with their brother" Willamena stated "What else was there to hear after that?"

Betty was the first to come up with a cover up. "Nothing really, and the Meade's aren't the only messed up family around here."

"This place just get's crazier by the day. Now Meade crazy is rubbing of on the employee's families."

"Should we tell her it's mostly her that makes this place crazy?" Daniel asked breathing a sigh of relief when he saw she had bought it.

"I don't think she'll handle that well," Betty answered "Besides, my family was already crazy before I started working here."

"What's going on between you and Daniel?" Marc hissed as the nurse replaced the blanks over him.

"What do you mean?" she said as she smoothed them out.

"I know he took you out."

"Technically I took him out," Lizflor told him sweetly "and just as a friend."

Marc mentally winced, so she had come on to him. Some how that made it worse.

"Why are you so concerned?" knowing that question could easily be taken the wrong way she tried to make it sound as nice as possible. "You seen to care a lot"

"It's nothing; I just…want to know why he's staying here with me." Marc looked away.

"And you thought it has something to do with me?" she asked "While, if he hasn't told you yet then it's not my place to say, but I can promise he's here for you not me."

Inwardly Marc emitted that he was glad to hear that, but he didn't feel any less threaten by this woman. Even it Daniel was falling in love with a man he had been straight his whole life, it wouldn't take much to remind him of that.

"No, you're just the extra reward." Marc muttered under pain full breath.

Lizflor looked back at the teenage boy as something hit her. His uncooperativeness toward her that gave as soon a Daniel stepped in, and his concern about her being apart of the other mans life suddenly made since.

"You like like Daniel don't you Marc?" She asked him in epiphany.

"I a have know idea what you're talking about." Marc looked away

"Just so you know I've had to get confessions out of criminals on their death beds before, you can't slip any thing passed me."

Marc looked back at his nurse with a new fear in his eyes "What kind of nurse are you?!"

Lizflor turned her head slightly and with one finger pushed back her black hair to reveal a pointed ear.

"Although I was raised here on Earthens by a human family I'm genetically Volcan. The hospital board likes to use me for my telepathy from time to time."

Marc looked back at her with a blank stair. _"That's it the battle for Daniels affection has just begun and I'm already 0/2. How can I compete against that?"_

"He just woke up a few minutes ago" Lizflor emerged from the room right as Daniel was about to go in. "He seems full of energy." She added.

"Thanks Liz, um..I think I might need you on stand-by."

"How so?" Lizflor asked rising her eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell him now, but I'm not sure how he's going to react."

"You think he'll hurt himself?"

Daniel nodded "Not intentionally, but he might become overexcited."

"You right, I'll stand out side? Just call if any thing goes wrong."

Marc was laying on top of his covers watching another fashion show on the TV. As an improvement from Saturday he was able to actually understand what was going on as opposed to just watching the colors on the screen. When Daniel entered he showed of his latest improvement by sitting himself up. Not with out grimacing but it was still an improvement.

"You came back?" he asked.

"I told you I was going to." Daniel smiled "how are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts a little and I wish somebody would quit stealing my blood." It did not take Daniel much effort to figure out which somebody he was talking about.

"It's a small sacrifice for the greater good." Daniel joked hoping he had kept his nerves out of it.

"What's up?" Marc's voice reflected his own now. So much for hoping.

Daniel sat down in the chair and turned it to face him. On his nee he sat the folded sheets of paper he had been holding.

"Look, Marc there's something I need to talk to you about." Daniel took one of the papers unfolded it and handed it to the younger boy.

Marc looked down at it in horror, he felt his heart beating faster and his hands became shaky.

"How did you get this?" his voice was barley audible.

"Well that's just a photo copied one I got from the police. Their holding the original ones as evidence for your case." Daniel told him.

Marc swallowed. They had never talked about Marc's kidnapping or the investigation into it. Up till now Marc didn't know for sure if Daniel knew how he had ended up in a coma.

"I found the original in your apartment after you…went missing. My mom, Betty, and I stopped by to check on you and when you didn't answer…." Daniel continued "Mom went little criminal. Why didn't you tell anyone this was going on?"

Marc coiled up on the bed and backed away. Seeing the fear return in his eyes Daniel felt sorry for him.

"Marc, I'm not made" he said even softer "I promise, I'm just worried. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when all this was going on, and I want to be there for you now, but you have to talk to me."

Marc was still curled up and felt tears running down his face.

"I was scared, Willamena wouldn't understand, and I didn't know who else to go to. I had to handle it on my own. I was trying to leave. But you ruined it."

Daniel looked back at the sobbing boy in shock. "How did I ruin it?"

"You stopped Willamena from firing me, why else didn't she?"

"Are you saying the reason you were acting up was you were trying to get fired?" Daniel asked in surprise then when Marc nodded said "You're right I was the one who stopped her. It was my idea to reassign you. I thought that if I took you out of her control for awhile you would be able to claim down." Daniel paused a secant meaning just to take a break before continuing but before he could Marc looked up at him.

"Why do you suddenly care?" he asked "before you hardly notice me, why have you stayed here all this time?"

Unintentionally Marc had just given Daniel the gateway he had been looking for.

"When we were in your apartment Mom found something else," Daniel paused again as Marc imagined all the things they could have found. "She found your birth certificate. It turns out she know your father. More then just knew him actually. When you arrived here she had a DNA test done." Daniel reached into the pile of papers and removed the bottom one then handed it to Marc.

Looking down at it Marc saw it was the same birth certificate that Sonia had sent him with the letter on his birthday. But it was different now. Instead of being blank the line labeled Mother had Clare Meade written in neat hand righting.

Marc looked back at Daniel with a sadly shocked face.

"It turns out," Daniel told him "that my mother is also your mother"

"So that mean's…" Marc started

"We're brothers, Marc." Daniel finished.


	14. Chapter 14-Back to Work

**This and chapter 15 were originally going to be one whole chapter but it was kinda long and there was a good place to cut it so I did. I want to say this, at the end of chapter fifteen all the lose ends are tied more or less and it seems like I have wrapped up the story to completion. However I grantee this is not the case. On the contrary all the chapters thus far are merely the set up. I do have a point in time story wise where this story will end, I promise though that is not for quit awhile. From here on out there will be a slight change in tone. I hope that anyone enjoying this story so far will continue to enjoy it even after. While there will still be continuality in story lines from time to time, The chapters will manly be a collation of stories describing adventures or more likely misadventure that our brothers get in to, mixed in with some flash backs of their lives before and other random stuff. At this point, if you have a prompted idea for some crazy situation the Meade family and staff of Mode could get into then let me know. If it works along with what I already have planed then I will try to use it.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Daniel asked nervously. Even though he wasn't the one returning to Mode after over a month away, Daniel could not deny how shaky the whole thing made him feel.

His brother turned away from the mirror to face him. His light gray eyes had a small sparkle in them that Daniel did not know was possible four weeks ago.

"I'm sure I'm ready." Marc answered softly. He still couldn't decide how he felt about Daniel being so overprotective of him but he did know it made him feel safe. That was something he had not felt in a long time.

"Good, I'm glad." Daniel said as he helped Marc by pulled his blazer around his shoulders. The newest Meade had pick out his own outfit for the occasion the night before. "I don't want you to feel like your being rushed."

"Hallelujah! The squatters finally leaving" The boys heard Alexis cry; walking passed the doorway of Daniels old bedroom

"He'll be back here at five!" Daniel called after her then to Marc "ignore her."

Marc couldn't hide his sad smile "After two weeks it's almost my second nature."

Before the two Brothers walked out of the room Daniel gave Marc a small pat on the back for encouragement.

"Look at my handsome men." Clare called as her sons entered the living room on their way out the door. "You look absolutely dashing, Marc. Come here and give me a huge."

To Daniels pleasure Marc walked obediently into his mother's embrace. The two had been bonding fast as mother and son since his release to the hospital two weeks prior.

"Have a good day and make your brother look after you OK?" Clare ordered him

"I will, bye Clare." Marc promised as they broke away.

Once out they started to make their way to Daniels car which was parked further down the drive way. Daniel stayed close to Marc's side ready to catch him if he stumbled. Altogether it had been five weeks since Daniel told Marc. Three spent in the hospital and two at the Meade manner. Marc's recovery had been smooth but even now he still had times of weakness. Some times in the form of fatigue and loss of balance but mostly a dull pain when he moved too suddenly.

It was now early august and the leaves had just started to change color. That was a sight Daniel had noted that earlier weekend that his younger brother seemed to enjoy.

Riding on the elevator Marc displayed signs of nerves over his return for the first time. He suddenly went stiff and grabbed a hold of the rail tightly.

"You ok." Daniel asked concerned placing a hand on Marc's shoulder

Marc nodded "I just realized I'm going to have to see Willamena."

"Not alone." Marc looked back up at his brother "I promised I'd be there for you remember." Daniel reminded him.

"I know" Marc reached for Daniel's hand as the elevator door slid open.

"Oh, My, God!"

It wasn't until they heard Amanda's voice that they realized several people around the receptionist's desk where staring at them. Their bodies were inches apart and they were still holding hands as they looked horrified back at the crowed. Marc quickly let go of Daniels hand.

"This isn't what it looks like. Everyone get back to work" Daniel barked as they stepped off.

"Marc! You're back!" Amanda flew into Marc's arms.

"Hay, Mandy. Missed you too" Marc said biting back the pain.

"Carful Amanda, he's still really sore" Daniel warned her "and trust me, he has a temper like a cat when he's in pain."

"I'm so sorry" she said letting go "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok, just don't do it again. Then I'll have to bring out the claw's" Daniel was relieved to see Marc was able to resume joking around with his old friend like nothing had ever happened.

Not nearly as relieved with the sight that greeted him now.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Hello, Willamena" the creative director had watched the whole thing play out from the other side of the circular receptionist desk and now found it was time to speak up. Upon noticing her Marc shot a scared glance at his brother and was rewarded by Daniels comforting and protective arm around his shoulders.

"Perhaps you can explain this baby Meade?" Willamena challenged "Last week when I went to visit Marc in the hospital I was informed that he had already been checked out. Although the ingrates said that it was by someone who had recently acquired more legal power over him then myself they refused to tell me who. A few names came to mind but never in my right mind would I have thought of you. Yet here you are. And it seems you to love birds have gotten quite close. Now tell me Meade what's your angle? Why is a straight editor- in- chef getting cozy with a male assistant?

Before responding Daniel gave Marc's shoulder a comforting rube. "You'll just have to wait until we tell every one else. Speaking of which can you do me a favor and let every one know to meet in the conference room in five?" Daniel didn't even try to deny anything. Daniel let go of Marc before heading to his office to grab some things and let Betty know.

"Are you and Daniel together now?" Amanda whispered to Marc as they followed Daniel.

"No," Marc didn't want to lie to his friend after the way he had treated her yet didn't feel like he could just come out and say it. So he decided to give her a hint "not like that anyway. That would be incest."

It took a few minuets but eventually her mouth did drop as she caught on to his meaning. Marc merely smiled back at Amanda's questioning face.

Daniel, Marc, Betty and Amanda were all already in the conference room when the rest of the Mode staff began to arrive. As the seats started to fell Marc stood up to stand next to his brother at the front of the room.

"As you can all see" Daniel began once everyone was seated. "Marc saint- James has rejoined us after recovering from his hospitalization. You're also aware that he has been through a traumatic experience. At this time it is still unsettling for him to even think about it so I ask that everyone respects that." Daniel looked over at Marc to make sure he was ok before continuing. "So no questions or comments concerning it until he is ready to talk about it. Right now how ever there is something else I've asked you here to tell you." Daniel paused briefly as he tried to find the right words. "You're here to mete Meade enterprises newest co-C.E.O"

Daniel stopped to wait for awhile as everyone started chatting excitedly amongst them selves. He even chuckled inwardly when he saw Willamena sit up straighter and after a secant a dumb grin came a crossed her face. A glance over at Marc proved that he had also seen his former boss. The brothers shared a quick moment of silent laugher as they realized they were both thinking the same thing.

"And I'm not talking about Willamena." Those words had Daniels desired affect as they wiped Willamena's grin clean of her face while putting one on Marc's. "Marc stands before you not as Marc saint-James but as Marc Meade saint-James …or saint-James Meade. We still working on the name, but the point is he is now officially a Meade." Willamena's jaw dropped to the floor. "We discover during all the chaos that he is my half brother through our mother. My father had figured this out a long time ago and rewrote his will to include him as an heir to the company. For now he has requested to continue working here at Mode."

Willamena had some how gathered her self and stood up "Well then Marc, I know we had our differences recently but I look forward to having you work for me again."

Daniel could tell by the tone of her voice that she already had some scheme cooking up.

_"Fine by me, Willie just leave my baby brother out of it"_ He thought then out loud

"Not so fast Willamena, I have already promoted him to junior fashion editor effective as of today. I have also sent out applications to find you a new assistant."

"Oh well, congratulations on your promotion, Marc" she said with false enthusiasm before marching out slamming the door behind her.

"That went well." Marc told Daniel sarcastically when she was gone invoking laughter from some people closest to him.

"You can just put it on the desk." Marc motioned into his new office. Betty walked in passed him and placed the secant of three cardboard boxes next to the first. Daniel had instated that he and Betty pack up and move all of Marc's belongings from his old desk. Currently Daniel had just set the first box down and had headed back to get the other one, leaving his brother and assistant alone. The mood was a little tense. Betty had seen Marc several times in the past few weeks but they had hardly spoken to each other.

Betty looked up at Marc. "Marc look, I want to congratulate you on your promotion. I know we're not…exactly friends but you have been a major part of my life for the longest time and I'm happy for you. About all of this, the promotion finding your true family and most of all I'm glad you're still alive." With that she turned to leave.

"Thank you, Betty" Betty stopped and turned back around. She had not expected him so say anything. "and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Betty asked amazed. Although she had heard him say those words many times before this was one of the few times that she heard him say them sincerely.

"For the way I always treated you" he told her softly "despite all that, you were always nice to me and I still acted like a jerk."

"It's ok Marc, I get it" Betty said. She hoped her surprise did not show through. But looking at Marc right then she understood for the first time he wanted to change. "You weren't that bad, you just took some getting use to."

Then without warning Betty found herself in Marc's embrace.

"Can we just start over? I want to be fiends, for real." He asked

"Of course we can." She answered gently returning the hug as not to hurt him.

"Umm, am I interrupting some thing?" they both jumped to see Daniel standing in the door way with the final box.

"No, we just finished." Marc spoke up.

Daniel could not fight the smile creeping across his face. He knew that Marc and Betty had not always gotten along the best even if they had their moments. Given that their tension had reached an all time high just over a year ago when Willamena set them up to compete for the same job and never quit went down again, he was relieved that the two could still have their times of friendliness. Even it they were still rare, it was better then nothing.

"Do you need us to help you unpack, Marc? He asked

"No I can handle it. You'll just probably make it messy" Marc teased.

"Kay, but take a rest if you get too tired. We don't need you passing out on your first day back." Daniel teased back. "It'll have to wait anyway. Mom just arrived and Alexis wants to see us in her office. You should come too betty." Daniel gave Marc an apologetic look. "We'll have to stop by to get the B-witch."

The trio along with Willamena arrived in Alexis's office on the top floor of the Meade building ten minuets later. Clare was already sitting in a chair next to the desk.

"Come on in, lotteries" Alexis called as soon as the saw them approach her open door. Unlike the design of the Mode floor, which was sleek and modern the C.E.O's floor was cold and traditional.

Obeying their sister the boys entered first. Willamena and Betty took a little more time.

"Before anyone says anything I want proof of all of this!" Willamena snapped slamming the door behind her.

"If you don't mind Willamena I would like to keep the door open" Alexis told her motioning to an open window "the AC on this floor is broken and draft is the only thing keeping me alive, too soon?" she added in response to the worried look Daniel gave to Marc.

Willamena groaned and went back to open the door. "I'm still waiting." She said turning back around to face the others.

"You want proof of what?" Daniel asked her irritated. He already knew the answer but he wanted to annoy Willamena. The others seemed to have the same mind frame as no one said anything.

"Of him!" she growled pointing at Marc. "I want to know that this is not just some elaborate scheme you nickel heads came up with to mess with my mind!"

"I thought you might think that" Clare was pulling Bradford's letter and the test results from her purse. "Here's your proof."

After looking over the papers that she had practically ripped out of Clare's hand Willamena rolled her eyes. "This isn't proof, Bradford didn't know what he was talking about half the time and DNA test's can be faked I've done it before."

"We know." Clare sighed

"Regardless of what you may think," Daniel stepped in. "seeing as your only creative director of Mode and not an executive of Meade, you have no voice in this matter. Like it or not your former assistant is a member of the Meade family now and outranks you on the chain of command."

"As unfortunate as it is." Alexis concluded causing Daniel to shut her a nasty look. "What Mom and I really asked you here for, well actually it was all Mom who asked you here." Alexis nodded at her mother

"We need to figure out how to handle the news when it goes to the press." Clare cut straight to the point.

"Why does it matter?" Willamena mound. She clearly thought the whole thing was a waste of time.

"Because now that the whole Mode staff know it's going to get out and once the paparazzi find out their going to be swarming everyone in the family" Betty pointed out "and Marc's not strong enough to handle that much stress right now."

"So just tell them to keep it secret, they have nothing to gain be spilling it."

"Betty's right, Willamena." Daniel snapped at her "I could tell them to keep it secret for a while but it's going to get out eventually. Then reporters are going to come around asking for the whole story. Marc is still recovering, and not just physically he doesn't need camera crews constantly hounding him right now."

"Then we should the ones to tell the whole story," Daniel looked next to him a little surprised. Up till now Marc had been quietly standing right next to him for comfort focusing only on avoiding the gazes of Alexis and Willamena whom he deemed hostile forces. "Before any one else can get it out."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis growled making Marc move even closer to Daniel.

"No he's right" Daniel interrupted "If we release the story then we're in control of it. It's perfect."

"How are you going to do that?" Willamena snapped

"Um I don't know"Clare said with hostile sarcasm"how about in one of the 24 magazines under our family's controls that are published in this building alone?"

"Ok not a half bad plan I'll admit." Alexis resigned. Then to Daniel, "but you had better use Mode. I can't ask any one else to do it."

By now with the energy radiating off of Betty, Daniel and Marc were both surprised that she was not jumping up and down in excitement.

"We can change this months issue up a little." she told Daniel "We still don't have a cover idea so we could just take a picture of the Meade family and throw in an article explaining everything."

"I think that's a great idea Betty. Those changes should be simple to make yet will be something spectacular. The cover will be the easiest on in a long time and I will write the article myself." Daniel said then he looked back at Marc. Even though it was only eleven in the morning his brother already looked a little spent. "You did a good job thinking of it in the first place, Marc."

Daniels praise was rewarded by a tired smile.

"Well now that that's sorted," Clare stood up "I think I had better head out. I'll see you three back at home."

The other four followed her out. Once out side Alexis's office Daniel turned his attention to Marc.

"You ok? You look like your about to fall asleep on us."

"I'm not that kind of tired." His younger brother told him.

Daniel reached an arm around his neck.

"It's going to be fine." He promised.


	15. Chapter 15-Blowing Second Chances

Alexis was jerked awake at a thud coming from the room next to hers. She laid still on her back trying to fall asleep again but the noises of an uneasily sleeper continued to drift down the hall.

_"Great star king help us,"_ She thought tossing her covers aside. _"If he keeps having these stupid nightmares we're all going to be sleep deprived." _She wanted so bad to see Daniel have to handle this night after night, but lucky for him he got to escape back to his own apartment every night. _"Why won't he just stop and get over it?" _she slowly sat up trying to form a plan of action. Then she remembered something her father used to do when she and Daniel were young.

A few minuets later she was claiming back up the stairs with a glass of milk in her hands. She walked back down the hall and slowly pushed the door next to hers open. Inside Marc was flailed out on Daniels childhood bed, the covers and pillows on the floor around it.

After placing the glass on the nightstand, Alexis stood over the bed.

"Marc wake up!" she crying harshly. Marc's eyes flew open and seeing Alexis there started to back away.

"Here drink this." She ordered, holding the glass out to him. Marc eyed it suspiciously.

"Did you poison it?"

"No I value my own life more then that, and don't think I'm being nice. I'm just doing it for Daniel."

Marc seemed to accept that as the truth because he sat up and slowly started to drink the milk. Alexis was on her way out before he could finish. "Now try to let the rest of us get some sleep." With that she closed the door behind her.

Tuesday, the next day Daniel and Marc walked the family kitchen. Alexis was busy cutting up bananas and oranges for a fruit salad, and Clare was reading the instructions on a cake box.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you went all out." Daniel looked around the counter in shock. When Alexis had returned from Frantar (Earthens version of France) she had returned an aspiring chef. Every now and then, she would engage in cook off's with Betty's father. Usually getting the whole family involved. The Mode staff would then be the judges. So far she hadn't won yet. When Daniel had gotten a text at work from her to pick up crab on his way home it did not take long to figure out what was going on.

"Daniel did you get the crab?" Alexis asked

"Got it" he told her setting the grocery bag he had been carrying on the counter

"Good."

"I can't make heads or tails of this." Clare groaned tossing the cake box out of the kitchen. "My hatred for cooking is why I married rich. Sorry Marc" she added as her youngest child ducked out of the way of the flying pastry.

Marc chuckled then when into the  
next room to retrieve it.

"Any thing else…"

"Here Clare, it's not that hard, I can help." Marc said returning with the box. He then began to search of the necessary items.

Daniel turned his attention back to his sister. "What do you need me to do?"

Alexis set down a pan of boiled eggs in front of him. "Just pill those and cut them in half then take the yolks out and mix them up with the stuff in this bowl."

"Got it."

"Sorry I can't help after all." Marc said suddenly backing away from the cake mix which he had just opened. Clare followed him with a concerned look.

"What's the problem?" Alexis didn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice.

"There're walnuts in the batter." Marc tried to explain

"What you afraid of nuts or something?" she teased him meanly. "I thought you got beaten senses by you step mother not pecans."

Seeing the hurt in Marc's eyes, Daniel couldn't just stand by any more. "He's allergic to walnuts, Alexis. And don't make jokes like that."

"So" she rolled her eyes "I use to be allergic to work now look at me."

"Alexis!" Daniels tone was cooled and warning.

"Fine!" Alexis surrendered "here you can take Daniel job and he can help our mom. That is if you're not scared of pickles or something." Daniel felt that Alexis had purposely chosen the word "our" to make sure Marc was excluded. But since Marc didn't seem to notice he didn't want to bring it up.

Soon the four family members went to work, for the next thirty or so minuets there was a tense silence that hung in the kitchen. Occasionally some one would ask for a tool or Alexis would give a new direction, other then that there was little chatter.

When they were nearly finished, the sound of Daniel's cell pierced the thick atmosphere.

"Can you get that, please?" Daniel asked marc who was closer to it.

Marc nodded and answered it. "Hi Betty." He said having seen her name pop up.

Marc? Is Daniel there?" her voice came from the other end.

"yeah, he's right here"

"Don't fraternize with the opponent!" Alexis snapped just as Marc handed the phone to Daniel. Marc took a step back.

"I'm not." He said softly wanting her to just leave him alone.

"Thanks Betty that's great. But I'm going to have to call you back right now or there might not be much of a family left for him to take a picture of." Daniel hung up after Betty told him she understood and turned his attention to Alexis.

"Will you stop being a mini Willamena to him?!" He snapped back "Betty was just calling to tell me that she had just hired a photographer to take our family portrait. It had nothing to do with your silly cook off!"

"So you think my cook off's are silly, that's not what you said the first time!" she shot back.

"Well at first I really like that you and Mr. Sworez where getting along so well, but now you just using it as an excuse to be a bitch to your own brother, so yeah I think it's silly."

Alexis took a deep breath. "I don't care what some stupid test says, he will never be my brother."

Daniel stole a glance at Marc, only to find his emotions completely unreadable. He knew he would need to confront Alexis on her behavior toward Marc sooner rather then latter but he didn't want it to be now, not with the kid in the room.

"Ok, that's it" Clare raised her hands in surrender. She knew that as a mother her job was to mediate disagreements between her children but she usually found it a lot safer to let them hash it out and clean up the bruises when they were done rather to try and break up the fight. "I'm out of here, come on Marc."

Before following his mother out the door, Marc turned back to look sadly at his brother. He liked that Daniel was looking out for him but hated that he was fighting with Alexis over him. After leaving the kitchen, Marc pounded up the stairs and retreated back into his room. Not long after he had collapsed on the bed he heard to front door slam and knew that Daniel had just stormed off.

Daniel mentally beat himself up for leaving his defenseless brother alone with someone who had just made it clear she could not stand the sight of him. Even more so when he arrived back to pick him up the next morning for work and was told that he had not left his room since. But he feared that if he stayed much longer, Alexis might not be the only one Marc would need protection from. And that would be aside of himself Daniel preferred Marc didn't see just then.

The next day when Daniel brought Marc back Alexis quickly informed their mother that she had a date and walked out. Clare sadly watched her sons as they entered to front room. She had no idea what to say. They seemed happy chatting amongst themselves so she just let it be.

"Lizflor's here." Clare entered the front room awhile later with the nurse on her tail.

"Hi, Liz" Marc looked up from his phone. Once the nurse had seceded to be a romantic rival, the two had started to get along well. Part of the agreement that Clare and Daniel had set up with the hospital to get Marc released before the custody papers were fully filed was that he was to have weekly visits with a nurse. Lizflor had been the first to volunteer for the job.

"Can you believe this guy?" Daniel asked her. "He's only just started playing video games last week and his already beaten my high score on like three different ones."

"Weren't you the one who was bragging about how fast a learner he is?" Lizflor laughed. Marc looked over at Daniel and giggled a little at the sheepish look on his face.

"Maybe?" Daniel said

"How are you feeling today, Marc?"

"A little sore but not to bad."

"That's good" Liz continued to talk to him as she checked his varies vital signs and bruises which at this point had almost completely disappeared.

Finely she had finished and helped him put his shirt back on.

"Everything looks good." She told him "now I just need to talk to Daniel ok?"

By now marc new the drill, he got up and when back to his room.

"So how is he doing emotion wise?" Liz turned her attention Daniel. "any areas of concern?"

"More or less the same as last week, he still leans on me for comfort. He's started back at work this Monday. He is terrified of his old boss though and once or twice I think I caught him starting to slipping back into his old habits related to her. He seemed to catch what he was doing before it got to far though."

Since Daniel had already explained Marc's relation ship with Willamena, Liz was quickly able to diagnose it. "From what I know it sounds a lot like a deviation of abused child syndrome. Children who are abused or neglected tend to cling to there abusers even though they know it's wrong. It's just the only life they know so they are afraid of it changing. In marc's case he's subconsciously clinging to a woman who uses him in her evil plots and not an abusive parent but the concepts the same. Don't worry, as long as you keep looking out for him he'll get used to his new life with you and in time start letting go of his life with her. If he is already catching it for himself then that time probably isn't far off."

"I thought it was something like that," Daniel slid farther up on the couch and clasped his hands in his lap. "Didn't know there was a medical term for it. There is something else, the thing with Alexis kind of came to a boil last night. The worst part was I have no clue how Marc took it, he was completely unreadable. I tried to talk to him about it today but he just said he was ok."

Liz thought about it. "Just give him time, in fact give both of them time. They might even benefit from have some time just to spend together and maybe get to know each other a little better."

Daniel took a deep breath and knocked on Alexis's office door.

"Come in," Came from the other side. As soon as Alexis saw her brother she sat up stiffer. "Coming to lecture me some more on my manners Danny? Couse I'm not in the mood."

"No I'm here to apologize." He said as sincerely as he could "I should be more understanding that this whole thing was a bit of a shock and every one has their way of dealing with it."

"Thank you I quess."

Daniel bit back his tongue. "_Seriously that's it? She owes me an apology too." _He thought then out loud "Can you just tell me, give me one good reason why you're treating him like this. I'll listen I promise."

"On good reason? Ok, what about everything he has done to this company over the years? To our family? Do you expect me to just forget about all of that and forgive him because we share a few chromosomes?" She told him. "He's not some little innocent angle Daniel. He worked with our family's arch enemy.

He had to admit he could see her point a little. "That's not his fault Alexis, it's not his fault that Dad made him work under her and that she terrified him into doing harmful and sometimes illegal things, he was just a kid. Now that he's older and knows he really is, he wants to change."

"Change? He was practically raised by Willamena, bringing down our family is probably hard wired into him."

"He's a human not a machine, he can still change, and he already has. And just so you know this whole thing is a lot harder on him then either of us combined. Will you please just spend some time with him and try to get to know him? If not for him then for me."

Alexis leaned back in her chair and resigned. Some times it just took less energy to comply then to keep up the fight "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

Later that evening Marc was watching TV with Clare when Alexis walked in. she pick the remote off the end table and smashed the power button. She could not deny that it felt good to see them both turn around and stair at her. If she knew one thing it was how to demand attention.

"Alexis what is it?" Clare asked. She was already mentally calling her middle child incase her oldest wanted to pick a fight with her youngest.

"Marc, I'm taking you out for awhile." With that Marc tried to melt into the sofa "relax, this was Daniels idea, he wants us to have some "bonding" time and I promised that I would play nice."

"OK?" Marc said not so sure, "Where?"

"I don't know dinner then maybe a mall or two."

Slowly Marc stood up "Alright"

With that Clare watched slightly worried as her two children walked out the door.

_"What is that girl playing at?"_ she wondered

Her worry grew to its peek when nearly four hours latter at 11 the still had not come home. She grabbed her phone and called Daniel for back up.

"hollo Daniel, I need your help."

"Why what's wrong? Are you ok?" her son sounded worried at the fear in her voice.

"Seriously?! Your answering the phone now that had better not be another woman." Clare heard a feminine voice on the other end. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of bed sheet's. "It is another woman isn't it? I swear…."

"Yeah, it's my mother!"

"Oh well tell her to stop calling you when your with me"

Clare felt a stab of anger she really hated Daniels girlfriend Amy. Clearly the feeling was mutual.

"I'm sorry mom, what's wrong?"

"Alexis took Marc out around seven, saying you told her to and they have not come back yet."

"yeah I thought it would be a good idea for them to spend some time together. Have you tried calling her?"

"No I just wanted to make sure she wasn't lieing"

"Oh so now there is another girl?"

"Mom its ok I don't think she would intentionally hurt him," Then turning away from the phone "and will you quit being so paranoid I'm talking about my sister and brother." He snapped at Amy.

"the brother? The one you were too busy running around with for three weeks to even take me on data?"

"You're right Daniel I'm probably over reacting."

"If it help's I can try to call her?" Daniel offered only to be put off by Amy.

"You are not calling another girl, even if it is your sister, while I'm here"

"Will you please hush? that's rude!"

Just then Clare turned her head in utter amassment as Alexis and Marc came through the front door in a fit of laughter.

"That won't be necessary anyway, they just came in. and they seem to be getting alone just fine."

On the other end Daniel smiled "That's great. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Setting the reviver back in the cradle Clare made her why to the bumbling duo. Both of them were laugh so hard that they had to lean against the wall for support.

"Mom can't find out" Alexis told Marc before they saw her.

"Find out what?" Clare asked making them jump and fall into a fresh wave of laugher. "Seems like you two had a good time."

"We did" Marc told her.

"Totally off topic if there's a report in the news about two teenage hoodlums in the naboorhood tomorrow we have nothing to do with it." Alexis stated

"I'm sure you wouldn't" Clare rolled her eyes as she wondered just how much she would owe the community in damages. But if her children were getting alone then any amount would be worth it.

Late Friday afternoon, Betty was putting together the book for the special edition of Mode that was going to be released in a few days. Some one had already leaked to the press that the family was going to make an announcement in Mode this month but that was the extent of the leakage. It did not take a genius to figure out who there just wasn't any proof. Which was hopefully why Marc had taken back to following Willamena at a distance when he wasn't needed for the cover shut.

Just as Betty was placing Daniels article telling the edited story of how he found out about Marc tilted "A new fashion in the family" Alexis showed up.

"Hay Betty I have the cover picture."

"Really wow that was developed fast." Betty admired as she looked at the picture. set on a dark gray background Clare was sitting in the CEO's office with Alexis and Daniel standing on either side of her, Marc was stretched out on the floor at there feet with his head resting on his hand. The whole family looked happy and like they were meant to all be together.

"The photographer only had to print the one since Daniel already knew it was the one he wanted to use." Alexis smiled down at it. "He really wants this issue to be perfect, for Marc. I think he made the right chose."

"It really did come out well." Betty agreed. "Is that it?"

"Um no, actually I know this is a little late entrée but I wrote some thing as well." Alexis handed her article over to Betty. "I'm still not completely one board with this whole thing but I've never had a great relationship with a Daniel when we were kids, and that is something I regret. Now I realize I've been given a second chance, and I don't want to blow it."

On Saturday, Daniel had told Amy he would spend the day with her so Alexis invited Marc although a little reluctantly to go walking with her and some female friends. They all seemed to take to him quickly putting aside any doubt that she had made the right chose. She was sure one or two had even flirted with him, if him keeping is distance from them was any indication. Over all it was an enjoyable day unless you were a duck in that park.

Afterward Marc and Alexis made their way back home on foot.

"You're not too tired are you? Couse Daniel will kill me if you strain your self."

Marc laughed a little. He know that it was true about Daniel but by now was he also pretty sure that wasn't to only reason she was concerned. "I'm think I can make it back in one peace." He promised "besides Daniels not here today so…."

"Really? I'm not so sure." Alexis pointed to a familiar black car in the drive way.

"Why?" Marc started "he said he wasn't coming to day."

"Guess he…ok? I thought you were tired"

With a burst of new found energy Marc took of like a rocket the rest of the way home.

"What's the rush Marc?" Clare asked as her not so long ago crippled son nearly knocked her down.

"Sorry, Is Daniel here?" he asked.

Clare nodded "He's in to pool room, and he wants to see you."

At the back of the Manner was an indoor swimming pool. During the summer the pool room could be opened up to give it an outdoor feel to it. Marc had never actually been inside of it just yet as he was still weak and Daniel feared him becoming exhausted while in the water. Of course Daniel had also only just started allowing him to take showers unsupervised last week.

When Marc came into the room he found Daniel rummaging through what looked like an oversized upturned garbage can with only his lower body visible. Around his legs was an assortment of pool toys.

"Daniel," Marc asked softly biting back laugher at the comical sight in front of him "what are you doing?"

"This looks strange doesn't it." Daniel pulled himself out of the can.

"Just a tad." Marc was in a full on scale laughing fit now.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Daniel pulled out his arm to revel a squirt gun clutched in it. as he said that he pointed it at Marc and fired not expecting there to be any water in it as it had been over 16 years since any one would have used it.

"wow. Not a fire not a fire!" Marc squealed as he raised his arms to protect him self. "Don't need the fire men!"

"Wow, I am so sorry." Daniel tossed the gun into the pool. "I had no idea it was loaded. I promise you can get me back when ever."

"I might just take you up on that" Marc laughed wiping water off his face.

"Good, but first um I want to talk to you about something kind of serous. Here."

Daniel motioned for Marc to sit in one of the lawn chairs that were set up at the side of the pool. He then grabbed another one and moved it closer to the other one so that the two were facing each other with the pool splashing at on side of them and sat down. His nees were only a few inches away from Marc's

"I know all of this is kind of happening fast, and if you're not ready to make such a big move then I understand." He began ""but I want you to think about it. You know that a few weeks ago mom went to court to have Willamena removed as your guardian or overseer, whichever but before we continue with all this legal stuff we have to list at least on person as your overseer. I've already told mom I would do it, but only if it is what you want."

Marc looked Daniel in the eye. "I rather have you then Willamena."

Daniel smiled a little, that was the easy part done. "There's something else to, something a little bigger. I'm um… I don't really… know how to say this but, when your well enough to get out of here. I don't really like the idea of you moving back on your own. Especially since the Sonia and that other guy are still out there somewhere."

"You want me to keep living here with Clare and Alexis?" Marc asked

"Not exactly no, if you want to I would like you to live with me. Right now I live in a one bedroom loft but I can get a bigger one. Like I said I know it's sudden so I'll let you think about it, the offers not going anywhere anytime soon."

Marc could barley believe what he was hearing. He may have never kissed Daniel yet it still felt like his oldest dream was coming true just in a different way then he had imagined. Instead of becoming lover's like he had dreamed since he has 13 they had become brothers, which Marc now realized was a whole lot better. The feeling of intimacy was still there only a little different and while boyfriends could fall out love and brake up, the bond of brotherhood was unbreakable.

"I don't need to think about it, I would love to live with you." Marc told his brother and was rewarded by a very relieved smile.

"I'm glad." Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around the boy who two months ago was a complete nobody, yet now was somebody's whose life he cherished the most in the world.

* * *

**How do you guys like Daniel's girlfriend? Spoiler alert: I know for sure that, Amy's not going to be around much longer. I was toying around with the idea of having Daniel date Lizflor after that. Maybe even marry her at some point. Let me now what you guys think, either way Liz is here to stay even if just as a friend. **


	16. Chapter 16- Going Poorly Undercover

Alexis was jerked awake at a thud coming from the room next to hers. She laid still on her back trying to fall asleep again but the noises of an uneasily sleeper continued to drift down the hall.

_"Great star king help us,"_ She thought tossing her covers aside. _"If he keeps having these stupid nightmares we're all going to be sleep deprived." _She wanted so bad to see Daniel have to handle this night after night, but lucky for him he got to escape back to his own apartment every night. _"Why won't he just stop and get over it?" _she slowly sat up trying to form a plan of action. Then she remembered something her father used to do when she and Daniel were young.

A few minuets later she was claiming back up the stairs with a glass of milk in her hands. She walked back down the hall and slowly pushed the door next to hers open. Inside Marc was flailed out on Daniels childhood bed, the covers and pillows on the floor around it.

After placing the glass on the nightstand, Alexis stood over the bed.

"Marc wake up!" she crying harshly. Marc's eyes flew open and seeing Alexis there started to back away.

"Here drink this." She ordered, holding the glass out to him. Marc eyed it suspiciously.

"Did you poison it?"

"No I value my own life more then that, and don't think I'm being nice. I'm just doing it for Daniel."

Marc seemed to accept that as the truth because he sat up and slowly started to drink the milk. Alexis was on her way out before he could finish. "Now try to let the rest of us get some sleep." With that she closed the door behind her.

Tuesday, the next day Daniel and Marc walked the family kitchen. Alexis was busy cutting up bananas and oranges for a fruit salad, and Clare was reading the instructions on a cake box.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you went all out." Daniel looked around the counter in shock. When Alexis had returned from Frantar (Earthens version of France) she had returned an aspiring chef. Every now and then, she would engage in cook off's with Betty's father. Usually getting the whole family involved. The Mode staff would then be the judges. So far she hadn't won yet. When Daniel had gotten a text at work from her to pick up crab on his way home it did not take long to figure out what was going on.

"Daniel did you get the crab?" Alexis asked

"Got it" he told her setting the grocery bag he had been carrying on the counter

"Good."

"I can't make heads or tails of this." Clare groaned tossing the cake box out of the kitchen. "My hatred for cooking is why I married rich. Sorry Marc" she added as her youngest child ducked out of the way of the flying pastry.

Marc chuckled then when into the  
next room to retrieve it.

"Any thing else…"

"Here Clare, it's not that hard, I can help." Marc said returning with the box. He then began to search of the necessary items.

Daniel turned his attention back to his sister. "What do you need me to do?"

Alexis set down a pan of boiled eggs in front of him. "Just pill those and cut them in half then take the yolks out and mix them up with the stuff in this bowl."

"Got it."

"Sorry I can't help after all." Marc said suddenly backing away from the cake mix which he had just opened. Clare followed him with a concerned look.

"What's the problem?" Alexis didn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice.

"There're walnuts in the batter." Marc tried to explain

"What you afraid of nuts or something?" she teased him meanly. "I thought you got beaten senses by you step mother not pecans."

Seeing the hurt in Marc's eyes, Daniel couldn't just stand by any more. "He's allergic to walnuts, Alexis. And don't make jokes like that."

"So" she rolled her eyes "I use to be allergic to work now look at me."

"Alexis!" Daniels tone was cooled and warning.

"Fine!" Alexis surrendered "here you can take Daniel job and he can help our mom. That is if you're not scared of pickles or something." Daniel felt that Alexis had purposely chosen the word "our" to make sure Marc was excluded. But since Marc didn't seem to notice he didn't want to bring it up.

Soon the four family members went to work, for the next thirty or so minuets there was a tense silence that hung in the kitchen. Occasionally some one would ask for a tool or Alexis would give a new direction, other then that there was little chatter.

When they were nearly finished, the sound of Daniel's cell pierced the thick atmosphere.

"Can you get that, please?" Daniel asked marc who was closer to it.

Marc nodded and answered it. "Hi Betty." He said having seen her name pop up.

Marc? Is Daniel there?" her voice came from the other end.

"yeah, he's right here"

"Don't fraternize with the opponent!" Alexis snapped just as Marc handed the phone to Daniel. Marc took a step back.

"I'm not." He said softly wanting her to just leave him alone.

"Thanks Betty that's great. But I'm going to have to call you back right now or there might not be much of a family left for him to take a picture of." Daniel hung up after Betty told him she understood and turned his attention to Alexis.

"Will you stop being a mini Willamena to him?!" He snapped back "Betty was just calling to tell me that she had just hired a photographer to take our family portrait. It had nothing to do with your silly cook off!"

"So you think my cook off's are silly, that's not what you said the first time!" she shot back.

"Well at first I really like that you and Mr. Sworez where getting along so well, but now you just using it as an excuse to be a bitch to your own brother, so yeah I think it's silly."

Alexis took a deep breath. "I don't care what some stupid test says, he will never be my brother."

Daniel stole a glance at Marc, only to find his emotions completely unreadable. He knew he would need to confront Alexis on her behavior toward Marc sooner rather then latter but he didn't want it to be now, not with the kid in the room.

"Ok, that's it" Clare raised her hands in surrender. She knew that as a mother her job was to mediate disagreements between her children but she usually found it a lot safer to let them hash it out and clean up the bruises when they were done rather to try and break up the fight. "I'm out of here, come on Marc."

Before following his mother out the door, Marc turned back to look sadly at his brother. He liked that Daniel was looking out for him but hated that he was fighting with Alexis over him. After leaving the kitchen, Marc pounded up the stairs and retreated back into his room. Not long after he had collapsed on the bed he heard to front door slam and knew that Daniel had just stormed off.

Daniel mentally beat himself up for leaving his defenseless brother alone with someone who had just made it clear she could not stand the sight of him. Even more so when he arrived back to pick him up the next morning for work and was told that he had not left his room since. But he feared that if he stayed much longer, Alexis might not be the only one Marc would need protection from. And that would be aside of himself Daniel preferred Marc didn't see just then.

The next day when Daniel brought Marc back Alexis quickly informed their mother that she had a date and walked out. Clare sadly watched her sons as they entered to front room. She had no idea what to say. They seemed happy chatting amongst themselves so she just let it be.

"Lizflor's here." Clare entered the front room awhile later with the nurse on her tail.

"Hi, Liz" Marc looked up from his phone. Once the nurse had seceded to be a romantic rival, the two had started to get along well. Part of the agreement that Clare and Daniel had set up with the hospital to get Marc released before the custody papers were fully filed was that he was to have weekly visits with a nurse. Lizflor had been the first to volunteer for the job.

"Can you believe this guy?" Daniel asked her. "He's only just started playing video games last week and his already beaten my high score on like three different ones."

"Weren't you the one who was bragging about how fast a learner he is?" Lizflor laughed. Marc looked over at Daniel and giggled a little at the sheepish look on his face.

"Maybe?" Daniel said

"How are you feeling today, Marc?"

"A little sore but not to bad."

"That's good" Liz continued to talk to him as she checked his varies vital signs and bruises which at this point had almost completely disappeared.

Finely she had finished and helped him put his shirt back on.

"Everything looks good." She told him "now I just need to talk to Daniel ok?"

By now marc new the drill, he got up and when back to his room.

"So how is he doing emotion wise?" Liz turned her attention Daniel. "any areas of concern?"

"More or less the same as last week, he still leans on me for comfort. He's started back at work this Monday. He is terrified of his old boss though and once or twice I think I caught him starting to slipping back into his old habits related to her. He seemed to catch what he was doing before it got to far though."

Since Daniel had already explained Marc's relation ship with Willamena, Liz was quickly able to diagnose it. "From what I know it sounds a lot like a deviation of abused child syndrome. Children who are abused or neglected tend to cling to there abusers even though they know it's wrong. It's just the only life they know so they are afraid of it changing. In marc's case he's subconsciously clinging to a woman who uses him in her evil plots and not an abusive parent but the concepts the same. Don't worry, as long as you keep looking out for him he'll get used to his new life with you and in time start letting go of his life with her. If he is already catching it for himself then that time probably isn't far off."

"I thought it was something like that," Daniel slid farther up on the couch and clasped his hands in his lap. "Didn't know there was a medical term for it. There is something else, the thing with Alexis kind of came to a boil last night. The worst part was I have no clue how Marc took it, he was completely unreadable. I tried to talk to him about it today but he just said he was ok."

Liz thought about it. "Just give him time, in fact give both of them time. They might even benefit from have some time just to spend together and maybe get to know each other a little better."

Daniel took a deep breath and knocked on Alexis's office door.

"Come in," Came from the other side. As soon as Alexis saw her brother she sat up stiffer. "Coming to lecture me some more on my manners Danny? Couse I'm not in the mood."

"No I'm here to apologize." He said as sincerely as he could "I should be more understanding that this whole thing was a bit of a shock and every one has their way of dealing with it."

"Thank you I quess."

Daniel bit back his tongue. "_Seriously that's it? She owes me an apology too." _He thought then out loud "Can you just tell me, give me one good reason why you're treating him like this. I'll listen I promise."

"On good reason? Ok, what about everything he has done to this company over the years? To our family? Do you expect me to just forget about all of that and forgive him because we share a few chromosomes?" She told him. "He's not some little innocent angle Daniel. He worked with our family's arch enemy.

He had to admit he could see her point a little. "That's not his fault Alexis, it's not his fault that Dad made him work under her and that she terrified him into doing harmful and sometimes illegal things, he was just a kid. Now that he's older and knows he really is, he wants to change."

"Change? He was practically raised by Willamena, bringing down our family is probably hard wired into him."

"He's a human not a machine, he can still change, and he already has. And just so you know this whole thing is a lot harder on him then either of us combined. Will you please just spend some time with him and try to get to know him? If not for him then for me."

Alexis leaned back in her chair and resigned. Some times it just took less energy to comply then to keep up the fight "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

Later that evening Marc was watching TV with Clare when Alexis walked in. she pick the remote off the end table and smashed the power button. She could not deny that it felt good to see them both turn around and stair at her. If she knew one thing it was how to demand attention.

"Alexis what is it?" Clare asked. She was already mentally calling her middle child incase her oldest wanted to pick a fight with her youngest.

"Marc, I'm taking you out for awhile." With that Marc tried to melt into the sofa "relax, this was Daniels idea, he wants us to have some "bonding" time and I promised that I would play nice."

"OK?" Marc said not so sure, "Where?"

"I don't know dinner then maybe a mall or two."

Slowly Marc stood up "Alright"

With that Clare watched slightly worried as her two children walked out the door.

_"What is that girl playing at?"_ she wondered

Her worry grew to its peek when nearly four hours latter at 11 the still had not come home. She grabbed her phone and called Daniel for back up.

"hollo Daniel, I need your help."

"Why what's wrong? Are you ok?" her son sounded worried at the fear in her voice.

"Seriously?! Your answering the phone now that had better not be another woman." Clare heard a feminine voice on the other end. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of bed sheet's. "It is another woman isn't it? I swear…."

"Yeah, it's my mother!"

"Oh well tell her to stop calling you when your with me"

Clare felt a stab of anger she really hated Daniels girlfriend Amy. Clearly the feeling was mutual.

"I'm sorry mom, what's wrong?"

"Alexis took Marc out around seven, saying you told her to and they have not come back yet."

"yeah I thought it would be a good idea for them to spend some time together. Have you tried calling her?"

"No I just wanted to make sure she wasn't lieing"

"Oh so now there is another girl?"

"Mom its ok I don't think she would intentionally hurt him," Then turning away from the phone "and will you quit being so paranoid I'm talking about my sister and brother." He snapped at Amy.

"the brother? The one you were too busy running around with for three weeks to even take me on data?"

"You're right Daniel I'm probably over reacting."

"If it help's I can try to call her?" Daniel offered only to be put off by Amy.

"You are not calling another girl, even if it is your sister, while I'm here"

"Will you please hush? that's rude!"

Just then Clare turned her head in utter amassment as Alexis and Marc came through the front door in a fit of laughter.

"That won't be necessary anyway, they just came in. and they seem to be getting alone just fine."

On the other end Daniel smiled "That's great. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Setting the reviver back in the cradle Clare made her why to the bumbling duo. Both of them were laugh so hard that they had to lean against the wall for support.

"Mom can't find out" Alexis told Marc before they saw her.

"Find out what?" Clare asked making them jump and fall into a fresh wave of laugher. "Seems like you two had a good time."

"We did" Marc told her.

"Totally off topic if there's a report in the news about two teenage hoodlums in the naboorhood tomorrow we have nothing to do with it." Alexis stated

"I'm sure you wouldn't" Clare rolled her eyes as she wondered just how much she would owe the community in damages. But if her children were getting alone then any amount would be worth it.

Late Friday afternoon, Betty was putting together the book for the special edition of Mode that was going to be released in a few days. Some one had already leaked to the press that the family was going to make an announcement in Mode this month but that was the extent of the leakage. It did not take a genius to figure out who there just wasn't any proof. Which was hopefully why Marc had taken back to following Willamena at a distance when he wasn't needed for the cover shut.

Just as Betty was placing Daniels article telling the edited story of how he found out about Marc tilted "A new fashion in the family" Alexis showed up.

"Hay Betty I have the cover picture."

"Really wow that was developed fast." Betty admired as she looked at the picture. set on a dark gray background Clare was sitting in the CEO's office with Alexis and Daniel standing on either side of her, Marc was stretched out on the floor at there feet with his head resting on his hand. The whole family looked happy and like they were meant to all be together.

"The photographer only had to print the one since Daniel already knew it was the one he wanted to use." Alexis smiled down at it. "He really wants this issue to be perfect, for Marc. I think he made the right chose."

"It really did come out well." Betty agreed. "Is that it?"

"Um no, actually I know this is a little late entrée but I wrote some thing as well." Alexis handed her article over to Betty. "I'm still not completely one board with this whole thing but I've never had a great relationship with a Daniel when we were kids, and that is something I regret. Now I realize I've been given a second chance, and I don't want to blow it."

On Saturday, Daniel had told Amy he would spend the day with her so Alexis invited Marc although a little reluctantly to go walking with her and some female friends. They all seemed to take to him quickly putting aside any doubt that she had made the right chose. She was sure one or two had even flirted with him, if him keeping is distance from them was any indication. Over all it was an enjoyable day unless you were a duck in that park.

Afterward Marc and Alexis made their way back home on foot.

"You're not too tired are you? Couse Daniel will kill me if you strain your self."

Marc laughed a little. He know that it was true about Daniel but by now was he also pretty sure that wasn't to only reason she was concerned. "I'm think I can make it back in one peace." He promised "besides Daniels not here today so…."

"Really? I'm not so sure." Alexis pointed to a familiar black car in the drive way.

"Why?" Marc started "he said he wasn't coming to day."

"Guess he…ok? I thought you were tired"

With a burst of new found energy Marc took of like a rocket the rest of the way home.

"What's the rush Marc?" Clare asked as her not so long ago crippled son nearly knocked her down.

"Sorry, Is Daniel here?" he asked.

Clare nodded "He's in to pool room, and he wants to see you."

At the back of the Manner was an indoor swimming pool. During the summer the pool room could be opened up to give it an outdoor feel to it. Marc had never actually been inside of it just yet as he was still weak and Daniel feared him becoming exhausted while in the water. Of course Daniel had also only just started allowing him to take showers unsupervised last week.

When Marc came into the room he found Daniel rummaging through what looked like an oversized upturned garbage can with only his lower body visible. Around his legs was an assortment of pool toys.

"Daniel," Marc asked softly biting back laugher at the comical sight in front of him "what are you doing?"

"This looks strange doesn't it." Daniel pulled himself out of the can.

"Just a tad." Marc was in a full on scale laughing fit now.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Daniel pulled out his arm to revel a squirt gun clutched in it. as he said that he pointed it at Marc and fired not expecting there to be any water in it as it had been over 16 years since any one would have used it.

"wow. Not a fire not a fire!" Marc squealed as he raised his arms to protect him self. "Don't need the fire men!"

"Wow, I am so sorry." Daniel tossed the gun into the pool. "I had no idea it was loaded. I promise you can get me back when ever."

"I might just take you up on that" Marc laughed wiping water off his face.

"Good, but first um I want to talk to you about something kind of serous. Here."

Daniel motioned for Marc to sit in one of the lawn chairs that were set up at the side of the pool. He then grabbed another one and moved it closer to the other one so that the two were facing each other with the pool splashing at on side of them and sat down. His nees were only a few inches away from Marc's

"I know all of this is kind of happening fast, and if you're not ready to make such a big move then I understand." He began ""but I want you to think about it. You know that a few weeks ago mom went to court to have Willamena removed as your guardian or overseer, whichever but before we continue with all this legal stuff we have to list at least on person as your overseer. I've already told mom I would do it, but only if it is what you want."

Marc looked Daniel in the eye. "I rather have you then Willamena."

Daniel smiled a little, that was the easy part done. "There's something else to, something a little bigger. I'm um… I don't really… know how to say this but, when your well enough to get out of here. I don't really like the idea of you moving back on your own. Especially since the Sonia and that other guy are still out there somewhere."

"You want me to keep living here with Clare and Alexis?" Marc asked

"Not exactly no, if you want to I would like you to live with me. Right now I live in a one bedroom loft but I can get a bigger one. Like I said I know it's sudden so I'll let you think about it, the offers not going anywhere anytime soon."

Marc could barley believe what he was hearing. He may have never kissed Daniel yet it still felt like his oldest dream was coming true just in a different way then he had imagined. Instead of becoming lover's like he had dreamed since he has 13 they had become brothers, which Marc now realized was a whole lot better. The feeling of intimacy was still there only a little different and while boyfriends could fall out love and brake up, the bond of brotherhood was unbreakable.

"I don't need to think about it, I would love to live with you." Marc told his brother and was rewarded by a very relieved smile.

"I'm glad." Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around the boy who two months ago was a complete nobody, yet now was somebody's whose life he cherished the most in the world.

* * *

**How do you guys like Daniel's girlfriend? Spoiler alert: I know for sure that, Amy's not going to be around much longer. I was toying around with the idea of having Daniel date Lizflor after that. Maybe even marry her at some point. Let me now what you guys think, either way Liz is here to stay even if just as a friend. **


	17. Chapter 17-breaking the spell

Betty flipped a stack of résumés into the out box on her desk. "Just classic, classic Mode" she grumbled. Monday morning had brought about the fresh slate of work associated with planning for a new issue of Mode and then some.

"Whatcha doin'?" she looked up to see Marc walking out of the editor-in-chiefs office.

"Oh hi Marc, Willamena asked me to pick out her new assistant."

"Wait, why you?"

Betty shrugged "don't know because I'm the only assistant left after her firing spree, I guess."

Marc rolled his eyes remembering his former boss's reaction to him passing her in the ranks. "Do you need any help?"

"Not from you Mr. Meade Jr" Betty said playfully giving Marc's reaching hand a gentle slap.

"Ouch," Marc's hand jumped back as a smile creped crossed his face _"Mr. Meade Jr, I like the sound of that."_ He thought "You don't think I'm qualified to pick out my replacement?"

"No, I know you're more then qualified, it's just…." Betty shot a glance at Daniel sitting at his desk.

"Daniel?" Marc finished

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me."

"I get it, Betty Mumms the word" Marc smile grow sadder

"Marc what's wrong, you Ok?"

Marc turned around to watch Daniel in his office. "I'm fine. It's just.." he cut himself off.

_"Brotherly loves a little over whelming"_ Betty mentally finished "taking a while to get use to your new life?" she offered

"Something like that" he agreed. "I better get back to my office" Marc started to walk away but was stopped as Willamena came out of her office and headed towards Betty's area.

"Marc! If I didn't know better I would think you've been avoiding me." She stated. At the sound of Willamena's voice Marc cringed. "What's going on, think you're too good for your mentor now that you have a new rich family?"

"Of course not Willie," He said in as honest a voice he could master. "I've just been busy."

"Well in that case you wouldn't mind it we had a little chat would you?" she asked

"Not at all." Marc told her preparing himself. He did not sound sure to Betty.

"In my office." Willamena asserted, seeing Marc trying to get comfortable

"Right." Most of the color had left Marc's face. Before following Willamena to her office he cast Betty a glance asking for help. Not sure what to do Betty looked for a moment then grabbed the stapler off her desk and chucked it at Daniels office window.

Daniel was signing off on some advertisement deals when he heard the sound of impact.

"What the!" he looked up in time to see the stapler bounce off the glass wall. On the other side he could see Betty with a distressed look on her face. As soon as his adrenaline from the slight fright calmed down he stood up and walked over to her.

"Did you really just throw an office tool at me?" he asked

"Not at you technically at the glass." Betty corrected "and no time for that Willamena just dragged Marc into her office."

"Crap, thanks for the heads up!" he had taken off running before he finished.

Meanwhile in Willamena's office, as she walked in Willamena closed the door shut after herself.

"Sit" she ordered Marc pointing to one the chairs.

Not wanting to pick a fight when he already felt tired Marc quickly obeyed. He was disturbed to see Willamena smiling as she sat crossed from him at her desk.

"Marc, sometimes it seems like only yesterday Bradford first brought you through that door." She started, making Marc wonder where this whole thing was going to go. "You've grown up a lot since then, I tend to forget how small and easily freighted you were. I should have seen this coming when you tricked Daniel into letting me come back after Hartley fired me but now there's no denying it, after only six short years the student has nearly surpassed the master, and I've never been prouder."

Marc was officially dumb-founded. "Why? What did I do?" he asked concerned. He was pretty sure that any actions he took to make the B-witch happy would have the opposite affect on his new family.

Willamena glared at him. "So you're not going to let my in on your scheme are you?"

"What scheme?" Marc asked. "I'm not scheming anything."

"No really? So you weren't one to set this up? And you really believe you are Clare Meade's love child that she conceived out of hatred of her husband." From her tone it was clear not only she was no longer proud of him rather the opposite, but also that she still did not believe the story herself. "If that's the case Marc, it's a shame. Right when you were starting to show such good promise you let the enemy swop in and fill you head with lies. This is one fall from glory that will be difficult to recover from."

Marc could not think of a come back, mostly because he was starting to second guess it himself. Willamena may be a conniving despicable person who would step on anyone who got in her way to the top, but in all the years Marc worked for her she had never really lied to him unless it was to protect him. Since clearly what she had just said was more hurtful then anything else she had be at least think she was telling the truth.

_"or maybe now that I'm not her minion she doesn't care about protecting me any more." _ Marc thought. "Are you trying to say Daniel made the whole thing up? You saw the evidence." Marc growled once he found his voice

"DNA tests and letters can be forged Marc you sh….this it a privet meeting" Willamena interrupted her self to snap at Daniel who had just swung her door open.

"Privet, uh? Then maybe you should have locked the door" Daniel snapped back, "besides any thing you want to say in front of one Meade can be said in front of all the others."

Willamena snorted "sure I'll remember that for the next family reunion. We were done here anyway. You may leave Marc."

Without so much as a glance at either of them Marc stood up and walked out the door.

"Marc?" he heard Daniel whisper softly as he passed him. Instead of answering Marc just ran into the hallway near his old desk and made his way to his new office. Once inside he slammed the door shut and collapsed at the desk. A secant later he felt teardrops running down his cheeks.

Until now it had never crossed his mind that Daniel could have faked everything to use him to get to Willamena. Sure Daniel had used him once to find out what Willamena was plotting, but Marc never thought the Editor-in-chief would go so far as to do something this heartless. Yet now that he thought about it everything seemed too convent not to have been engineered. What were the odds that he would be dragged into the same city as his birthmother? Or have a random run in with her husband at charity event two years later which resulted in him working for their company?

_"After all I've done to them, I deserve this."_ He thought _"and I've been lied to before but never by Daniel."_

Daniel watched his brother speed away before rounding back on Willamena.

"What the hell did you say to him!" he snarled

"You can drop the protective big brother act." the older women said leaning back in her chair. "I know a ploy when I see one Daniel, your not fooling me."

Daniel felt the anger in him rise. "A ploy? Is that what you told Marc? That everything I told him was a lie?!" It took every fiber in Daniel's being not to jump over the desk and pull her out of her chair. Instead he just plastered his hands on her desk, leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not like you Wilamena; I don't stoop so low as to mess with the emotions of an innocent kid who's lived in hell for the past five years."

Wilamena returned Daniels glare. "Seems to me like lying to a child is stooping pretty low."

"It's been a week, you should have realized it's not a lie by now!" he snapped whether you believe it or except it or not, Marc is my brother and a member of the Meade family. In till you're ready to treat him as such, instead of you puppet then stay the hell away from my brother!" With that he turned on his heel and slammed her door shut

Out side he saw that Betty had been watching Wilamena's office from her desk. He motioned for her to come over then met her half way.

"I saw Marc run out, is he ok?" she asked worry etched on her face.

"No,"Daniel said sadly sliding into a stool placed at one of the workstations. "I should have seen this coming. It's my fault."

"Daniel?" Betty's voice had taken on its concerned "I'm sure it's not your fault" tone.

"He thinks I've been lying to him Betty," Daniel told her barly a whisper. "Because of that bitch. She's trying it manipulate him again, get him back on her side. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him you were telling the truth."

"I can't just say that. If he already thinks I lied, why would he believe me? The only evidence I have is the test and Dad's letter. Wilamena already pointed out that both could have been forged."

Betty had to admit that Daniel had a point. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, start by finding him I guess. Then we'll see." Daniel stood up. "I just don't want him to hurt him self, he's already so fragile right now."

Betty followed Daniel to the receptionist desk were he was hoping to start his search.

"Amanda have you seen Marc" Daniel asked the receptionist.

"Sure did, I think the earth tone vest his wearing isn't his style but I would die to have that tie."

Daniel groaned. "I know what his wearing Amanda, I help dressed him!" he snaped as his worry and frustration broke free.

"You dressed Marc!" Amanda shouted her eyes widening.

"Helped! He's still weak ok?" Daniel cried back growing more frustrated be the minuet.

"All righty no need to bit my head off."

Seeing that this was going no where fast Betty stepped in. "Look Amanda when did you last see Marc?"

"Oh that's what you meant why didn't you just say so?" Amanda motioned behind her to the archway that led into the corridor outside of Willamena's office. "Saw him running passed there few seconds ago or was it like five hours don't know, never could keep track of time. Anyway he seemed really upset, you two starting in on sibling rivalry or something?"

Daniel had not let Amanda finish before he had raced around to the other side of the desk. Of course Betty was right behind him.

"Guess Marc could have gone to his office from here?" he pondered as they entered the corridor.

"Easily" Betty agreed then she stopped and turned back around "Oh and Amanda if you tell any one about Marc being Daniel's Barbie doll I'll stuff your Newton clay dress in the toilet.

"You're evil Betty!" Amanda called after her has she continued following Daniel.

In record time the two arrived outside of Marc's office.

"It's locked," Daniel cried yanking at the door handle. "But at least we know where he is." He added

"We could use your moms mad credit card skills about now, uh?" Betty suggested

"No, god, Betty look at him." Daniel ran his hand over his hair messing it up even more. Through the glass portion of the wall Betty could see Marc hunched over he shoulders shaking.

"Your right, he's a mess." Betty agreed "I don't think I've ever seen him cry before Daniel. I mean upset yes but this…?"

"I have" Daniel told her collapsing to the floor against the wall opposite of Marc's office. "This is the fourth time."

"Really?" Betty sat down next to him.

" The first time he was just twelve, some man, his dad I guess showed up at mode… when I walked in I saw the man was leavening and Marc was curled up in a corner, that corner" Daniel made a motion in to the hallway near the elevators. At this point Betty saw that Daniel own eyes were becoming watery. "In that moment I was so ignorant Betty, I knew what had just happened and I just walked right passed him. Didn't bother checking that he wasn't seriously injured, didn't call the ambulance or child services, I just walked right on passed like nothing was wrong. That was the first time of a very few times I saw him cry and the first time of a great many I turned a blind eye."

"Oh my god Daniel, are you saying you think Marc's father abused him?" Betty eyed her boss scared.

"No I don't think that,… I know it."

Betty shot a quick glance at Marc. She felt like her insides had just been sent through a wringer. "Are you sure? I mean maybe Marc had just acted up that day and his father had grounded him or something."

"Grounding a child doesn't leave bruises on their arms." Daniel pointed out "In till his emancipation he came in everyday with new bruises. Between Dad, Fay, and a couple of other people child services was called from Meade at least nineteen times during those two years. But the cops could never find any solid evidence against his parents. As soon as he turned fourteen Dad took him to court to be emancipated from them."

"I didn't know that. I never even realize he had been through that."

"You also didn't know that he was still a miner in till your second year here" Daniel reminded her standing up.

"True. Hay, where are you going?" Betty called after him as his started back down the hall.

"Back to work, there is still a magazine to get to print in three weeks."

"What about?"

"What about what? What I'm I suppose to do, Betty?"

"Go in there and talk to him."

"He locked the door, he clearly doesn't want to talk right now. And you of all people should know how he get's when he's upset and wants to be left alone."

"Kay, your right but…"

"I'll have someone keep an eye out for him incase he decides to do a runner."

"not exactly…"

"Incase who decides to do a runner?" Betty was cut off by Alexis who had just got off the elevator. "Daniel you didn't piss off Fabia again, did you? She swore one more time and she'll be pulling her ads from all of Meade publications."

"No Alexis it wasn't Fabia," Betty started only to be cut off once again be a look from the Meade brother.

"What are you doing here Alexis, I thought you were in a meeting at Hudson?" Daniel demanded

Alexis gave him a confused look. "I'm here to have lunch with my little brothers is that a crime?"

"No, no crime. We're kind of busy right now" Daniel tried to excuses.

"Good" his sister smiled "That'll mean your extra hungry. Where's Marc?"

Daniel betrayed him self by glancing toward Marc's office.

"Damn it" he grumbled as Alexis headed in that direction. He then took off after her while Betty followed him.

"Daniel you want to explain this?" Alexis stared in concern at to sight before her.

"One word," Betty stated before he could respond "Willamena"

Alexis eyes opened with understanding "You promised Mom you would keep her away from him."

"I know, I did my best ok?" Daniel "please doesn't tell Mom. I'll handle him somehow ok?"

"I know you will, you're the only person who can right now. He looks up to you the most. But tell my exactly what happened."

Daniel led his sister into the closet. Then with some help here and there from Betty he recounted to events. Christina watched her best friend enter with the Meade siblings and listened in.

"That Bitch!" Alexis shouted "She has no right to call us liars. She's screwing with the wrong family. I'll be back!" with that the eldest Meade child marched out.

"Wait, so where's Marc now?" Christina asked

"He's in his office." Betty told her "he's really devastated"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Could I be of any assistance?"

"Would you mind not telling any one this Christina," Daniel requested "Actually could you keep an eye on him for me? And let me know if he leaves his office?"

"Eye, Of course I could."

"Thank you some much Christina." Betty said already following her boss out.

"It's no biggie really. The lest I could do really after…" Christina assured her friend. Then suddenly she remembered something. "Daniel wait, I have some thing I think you need to see."

"Christine I don't…" Daniel started turning back around.

"It'll only take a secant, promise."

"OK" Daniel received a little push from Betty.

Christine walked a crossed the closet and began shuffling through a couple of boxes. Finely she pulled out a white binder similar to the one the Book was contained in. she then handed it to Daniel. Holding it low enough for Betty to see it too he flipped through the pages inside. Each page contained well drawn pictures of cloths. In between some for the pages were doll sized versions of several of the depicted cloths.

"Wow, these designs are really great Christina." Daniel praised

"I know, I just wish I could take credit for them. But there not mine. In fact there even better then my own designs."

"Well if there not yours then who's?" Betty asked

"There Marc's. I caught him throwing them away a few weeks before he was…taken. Tried to give them back to him but he refused to take them, said he was done pretending. You know he once help me design a dress? Between that and these I saw he had so much great potential, I suppose he just didn't have any one to encourage him to follow that potential. I held onto to them figuring that one of these days he would find the love of his life and just maybe I could show it to his boyfriend and they could give him the support he needs to see it through. But I'll take his brother too."

As Christina finished her speech Betty became aware that Daniel was suddenly holding the binder as if he was holding an infant. _"not just any infant but an infant Marc" _she thought

"Christina, thanks so much." Daniel's voice had gone weak and creaky. "I can't tell you how much this means."

"It wasn't a difficult task, really." Christina shrugged modestly

"No, just a really big one." Betty translated Daniels thought in to words.

Christine gave them both a small smile. "I'll keep an eye on Marc for you, Daniel and call you the second I smell trouble. won't let Willie anywhere near him"

Daniel nodded as he left the closet.

For the next several hours Daniel seemed to absorb himself in his work, all though his seemed rather distant. Christina only had to call once, and that was just to tell Daniel that Marc seemed to have cried himself to sleep. The older brother processed the news by working even harder. Betty could not help but notice that Daniel kept the binder of Marc's designs and the picture of twelve year old Marc on his desk. Through out the day he would periodically look at the picture.

As Willamena's town car pulled up to her building she was greeted by a sight that sent disgust racing through her veins. Clare Meade was standing in the front of the door. Judging by the look on her face she was not there on a social call.

"Clare darling," Willamena exclaimed as she stepped out of the car "to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?

"Spare me the antics Willamena!" Clare snarled avoiding her nemeses embracing arms.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Willamena returned losing her composure a little.

"Alexis told me what you said to Marc." Clare growled "Perhaps you don't remember what I told you at your launch party two years ago?"

"Well I…It might be a little vague."

Clare chuckled slightly maniacally "of course it is, and then allow me to jog your memory. I will not stand addle by while you threaten my children, be it Alexis, Daniel or now Marc. He's not your toy that you can manipulate into doing your evil bidding anymore. He's my son, and has a family that loves him and is willing to do anything to give him the space and time he needs to heal after all you've put him through. I'm here to tell you to back off and stay away from my children right now Willamena or you will regret it."

Clare began to walk away but turned back around when Willamena spoke up.

"Your wrong about something, Clare," Willamena crossed her arms and watched the older women walk away. "I know I've never been good about showing affection, but Marc was never just a toy to me."

"What are you blabbering about?" Clare demanded

"Six years, Marc has been in my life for six years, Clare. When you've been with someone that long, watching them grow up and becoming a person, it's imposable for any human not to feel a certain connection to them. And believe it or not I am human. You have no idea how hard last week was watching Daniel and Marc together; feeling like the boy I have cared for so long doesn't want or need me any more. I was the one he went to when he realized he was gay. I was there when he fell in love for the first time. I was to one who picked him back up when he had his first broken heart. Now that's all gone."

Clare stared back at her nemesis in wonder. Part of her wanted to believe Willamena but most of her felt that she just made it up for the sympathy. But she was right she was still human.

"Willamena, I don't know exactly what kind of relationship you felt you had with him but for him it was toxic. You got him beaten up at least one time that I know of, encouraged him to perform illegal activities and were an all around horrible role model. If you really do care about him, then you'll do what's best for him, acknowledge that you're bad for him. Let him go Willamena. Be happy that he's where he belongs with his family."

Willamena shock her head slowly. "My naive little Clare, if you think I'm going to give up my protégé that easily then you don't know my at all. I have spent to long worked to hard molding him into what I see fit I refuse to loss him now."

Clare's eyes narrowed. "Have it your way Willamena, but don't think for a single secant that his family is going to stop fighting either." With that Clare returned to her own town car and claimed in.

Once the car was safely moving clare pulled her phone out of her purse and made a call.

At six o'clock Betty walked into Daniel office just as he slammed his desk phone down.

"This is DJ all over again." She heard him whisper.

"Is every think ok?" Betty asked as Daniels head met the desk.

"No, that was Mom on the phone, she just talked to Willamena."

"about what" Betty wondered

"Marc, apparently Alexis told her."

"oh,"

Daniel picked his head up. "We're at war, Betty. Willamena told Mom she wants Marc back and isn't going to stop fighting in till she's won him.

"wow, she does know he's not a prize at a fair right." Betty tried to enlighten her bosses mood with the joke "come on Daniel, I know your not going to stop fighting either."

"No I won't," Daniel confirmed "but I might not start either."

"What!" Betty shouted "Daniel, Marc's your brother, you can't just give up."

"I'm not giving anything up Betty!" Daniel snapped back then he regained himself. "It's just I don't feel like he can survive a battle around him right now…. I wish I know what he wants."

"What do you mean?"

"We never actually really talked about it, how we were going to handle him working around her. She's already made him vulnerable all she has to do is swoop in and pick up the pieces; and she has him back.

"So your afraid you can't win?" Betty asked

"No, Betty this isn't about winning it's about who Marc chooses" By now there were tear lines streaking Daniels face. Tears he had been holding in all day."Why would he choose me over her, especially right now? Thanks to her he thinks I'm nothing but a liar and I have no solid evidence otherwise. I wish it wasn't this way Betty, I wish we found out sooner, before ….What I'm I going to do? This is why I was so afraid of her even being in the same room. After all these year's of being her pawn, whether he wants to be or not he's so dependent on Willamena. She raised him Betty, she knows him better then I ever will and she's not afraid to use his weakness against him. I can't compete against her" Daniels had collapsed onto his desk again.

"You know what Daniel?" Betty reached down and pick up the picture from his desk.

Daniel looked up at Betty "What?"

"You don't need some elaborate piece of evidence to prove to Marc you're brother's. Because you have an advantage that Willamena doesn't, you have love for him a love that only a brother has. For six weeks despite everything in your past, you have loved him unconditionally and that is something Willamena has never done once in six years. Just keep showing him that and eventfully he'll see the truth himself."

For the first time since that morning Daniel smiled "Your right Betty. Thank you." Daniel wiped his eyes dry and gazed on at his assistant. "Are you going home now? Can you tell Christina she's off watch?"

"Sure, what about you?"

"No, I can't go home without my brother can I?"

"No guess you can't, see you tomorrow.

"You too," Daniel watched Betty leave as he formulized a plan of action in his head.

"Daniel" Marc's voice pulled Daniel out of his sleep. "What are you doing here?"

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while to remember that he had fallen asleep on the site in his office. He sat up leaned forward and clasped his hands together "I wasn't going to just leave you here." he told Marc. Marc was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his cheats. He's eyes with were red dropped as soon as Daniel spook.

There was a tense moment of silence before ether of them spoke.

"Daniel, Did you make the whole thing up? Marc asked finely "Or was Willamena lying?"

Daniel sighed before answering "I wish there was a way I could prove to you I didn't. but the test was all I had and obviously you-know-who debunked it."

"So you didn't fake it?"

"No the test was real. Marc, I swear I would never hurt you to get to Willamena" Daniel held out his hand to his brother. "Come here."

Reluctantly Marc obeyed and sat down next to Daniel.

"To be honest, at first I had my own doubts. Before the test results came I thought that maybe Willamena had set it all up. That maybe somehow she found out about Moms history with your father, and staged to whole thing."

Marc looked up at Daniel in the eye but didn't say anything. Daniel was just happy for that tiny improvement. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. From it he took two pictures.

"But my doubt had been put to rest even before I saw the test results." Daniel said placing the pictures in Marcs hand.

Marc looked down silently at the first one but the second one caused him a look of confusion. "That's not me" he told Daniel handing the pictures back.

"You're right, that was me when I was twelve." Daniel place a gentle arm around Marc's shoulders "Mom found that picture of you with Dads letter, at first she thought it was me. She gave it to me the day before the cops found you. Dad use to say that you reminded him of me but I never could see it myself. At least in till I saw this picture, in that instant I know you're my brother, there's no way you can't be. it's funny though before I saw this I always that you had brown I eyes I never noticed before that we have the same eye color."

"We do" Marc realized looking at the pictures again. "I never even thought about it." Marc paused before continuing "Sorry I let Willamena get to me like that. I just….don't know what happened."

"It's ok," Daniel assured him "do you think it would be accurate to say you are under the witches spell?"

Marc nodded "Sounds about right."

Daniel bit his lower lip debating whether or not to tell Marc about their mother's confrontation with Willamena.

"What is it Daniel? Marc asked

"Willamena talked to Mom today and made it clear she wants you to stay her assistant. She's declared war on the whole family. I don't want you to be in the middle of this battle field if we can avoid it. So I need to know Marc, do you want to go back to working for her?"

Marc looked Daniel in the eye, with a fierce determination written on his face. "No," he said sharply "I don't want to be "Willamena's Marc" anymore."

Daniel felt a smile creeping a crossed his face. "Then you don't have to be Marc Saint- James anymore, from now on you your Marc Meade, my brother and we're going give every thing we've got to break this spell your under." Before Daniel know what happened Marc had wrapped his arms around him.

Daniel hugged his brother back. "you know it's like 11, I should probably take you back to Moms before she sends to copes to look for us."

"She would do that?"

"You have no idea" Daniel laughed


End file.
